Des murs et des bombes
by MiLkA-xxx
Summary: Yaoi / Tom est graffeur dans une vielle usine alors qu'il cache beaucoup de choses à sa famille. Sa rencontre avec Bill va tout bouleverser.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapitre 1**

Les murs autrefois gris et sans vie de l'usine désaffectée prenaient depuis quelques mois des allures plus colorées. Chaque semaine, une nouvelle fresque apparaissait habillant la pierre d'une parure tantôt colorée, tantôt sombre. Parfois c'était des visages, inventés la plupart du temps, d'autres fois c'était des mots, des phrases, des sentiments variés tels que la joie où la rage. La calligraphie moderne se mêlait à la vieillesse des lieux inoccupés depuis bien deux dizaines d'années. Cette ancienne usine de textile éloignée de la ville était devenue au fil du temps le temple d'un jeune homme en quête d'évasion.

Tom, un jeune de seize ans en pleine crise d'adolescence avait trouvé dans l'art des fresques murales modernes, plus communément appelées « tagues », un moyen d'échapper à sa vie quotidienne. Il avait toujours aimé dessiner, faire des graffitis sur ses marges de cahiers –qui n'étaient d'ailleurs pas vraiment remplis d'autres choses- et un jour d'octobre alors qu'il avait une fois de plus fugué, il avait atterri dans cette usine un peu glauque après avoir marché rageusement pendant plus d'une heure, allant là où ses pieds le mèneraient.

Tom venait au moins tous les mercredis dans cet endroit au lieu de rentrer chez lui dans une cité mal famée. Il ne s'y sentait plus chez lui depuis un moment déjà et n'avait pas forcément envie de traîner avec son éternelle bande de potes avec qui il ne semblait plus trop être en phase. Le jeune homme au look de parfait rappeur portant des dreads blondes sous ses casquettes préférait venir à l'usine exprimer ses sentiments et son art plutôt que de rester traîner dehors pour simplement fumer et regarder les filles passer.

Alors chaque semaine il sortait des cours vers midi et saluait ses amis avant de venir ici. Il mangeait un sandwich préparé par sa mère ou par lui-même adossé à un des murs et réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir taguer. Il restait parfois une heure ou plus sans bouger, simplement à regarder les briques vieillies pour trouver l'inspiration.

Il avait déjà tagué des notes de musiques, des mots qui lui venaient à l'esprit sur l'instant comme « solitude », « mal être » ou encore « invisible »…Oui c'était souvent triste et défaitiste, comme lui. Il y en avait des dizaines qui se chevauchaient mais l'objectif de Tom était de recouvrir tous les murs de l'usine avant que quelqu'un d'autre ne vienne squatter avec lui. C'était sa cachette, son endroit. Il voulait être le seul à l'habiller.

Tom se sentait enfin lui-même dans cet endroit, loin des barres d'immeubles qu'il habitait depuis sa naissance avec ses parents. Il ne s'entendait pas vraiment bien avec eux se sentant particulièrement incompris, il trouvait qu'ils ne s'intéressaient pas assez à lui, ne lui demandant jamais ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Les disputes étaient fréquentes et les fugues tout autant.

Il était en première littéraire et avait choisit la spécialité arts appliqués, il était d'ailleurs le meilleur de sa classe dans cette matière. Pour le reste il trimait un peu mais faisait des efforts. De toute façon il comptait vivre grâce à l'art et non grâce aux mathématiques qu'il étudiait pour la dernière année ayant l'épreuve cette année ci.

Ce beau jeune homme cachait bien des choses mais personne ne semblait s'en rendre compte. Il essayait d'être comme tout le monde même si au fond c'était tout l'inverse. Il était plutôt renfermé et ne parlait jamais de lui de peur de faire fuir les gens et de se retrouver seul tout le temps. Tom était effrayé par la solitude constante. Même s'il lui arrivait d'en avoir besoin, il redoutait le rejet des gens, il voulait éviter à tout prix d'être montrer du doigt. C'est pourquoi il c'était intégré dans une bande depuis le collège dont la composition changeait chaque nouvelle année. Au milieu de ces garçons, il avait l'impression d'être fondu dans la masse, et même si au fond personne ne le connaissait vraiment, il savait qu'en en disant le moins possible sur lui, il ne serait pas écarté du groupe et n'attirerait pas plus l'attention qu'un autre. Il voulait être le maître de ses périodes de solitudes Il voulait choisir les moments où il en aurait eu besoin et ne se gênait pas de le faire lors de ses mercredis après midi ou bien lors de ses fugues nocturnes.

Tom était particulier mais ne voulait simplement pas le montrer. Il avait peur du monde extérieur, peur de la mentalité des gens qui l'entouraient. Vivre dans une cité comme la sienne le contraignait à un sacrifice, celui de sa vraie personnalité. Il n'était pas un garçon heureux, il lui manquait sa liberté. Liberté dont il était exempté, forcé à garder le silence sur une partie de lui-même. Tom n'était pas comme les garçons de sa bande, il ne courait pas après les filles de façon peu galante. Tom n'aimait simplement pas les filles, mais ça, personne ne le savait à part lui-même depuis maintenant plus de deux ans.

[…]

Les élèves étaient tous pressés de partir d'ici pour profiter de leur après midi libre. Tom, avachi sur sa table guettait les dernière minutes espérant qu'elles passent plus vite tandis que son voisin Etienne essayait de lui parler en chuchotant.

« Hey Tom ! »

« Quoi ? » Bougonna le dreadé.

« Tu fais quoi cet aprèm' ? »

« Ben je vais chez ma cousine comme tous les mercredis. » Répondit Tom sans même jeter un regard à son voisin.

« Ah oui c'est vrai, bon ben tant pis, on voulait aller draguer de la meuf en bas de la cité. »

« Ouai c'est vrai c'est dommage. » Ajouta le blond sans conviction.

Draguer de la meuf…Quelle belle expression utilisait là Etienne. S'il savait combien Tom s'en foutait et surtout pourquoi il s'en foutait, il ne serait déjà plus là ou alors il déblatèrerait tout un tas d'insultes.

Tom n'allait pas chez sa cousine, mais ça personne ne l'avait remarqué non plus. Il mentait pour qu'on lui fiche simplement la paix. On lui avait déjà demandé si sa cousine était « bonne » et pour éviter d'attiser les curieux puceaux il avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas pour eux puisqu'elle avait vingt cinq ans. Il avait inventé cette histoire il y a des mois et pour le moment elle tenait la route. Personne ne lui posait plus de questions et c'était très bien ainsi.

La sonnerie annonça la fin des cours du mercredi et déjà Tom se ruait vers la sortie du lycée saluant à peine ses amis dont il n'était pas spécialement proche à part Léo qui n'avait pas le même tempérament que les autres et en qui il avait à peu près confiance. Il parlait parfois avec lui lorsqu'il n'allait pas bien sans pour autant lui révéler ce qui l'étouffait chaque jour à force de devoir le cacher. Les autres il les côtoyait mais ne s'intéressait pas vraiment à eux. Il y avait Etienne, celui qui se prenait pour le meneur mais qui n'était en fait qu'un puceau en rut insultant tout le monde de pédé. Il y avait Liam le petit chien d'Etienne qui était toujours d'accord avec ce dernier pour se faire bien voir. Ben lui était dans la bande également mais on avait l'impression qu'il était toujours à trois mille lieus de la planète, ne sachant pas trop ce qu'il foutait là. Et puis il y avait Maxime, le violent de la marmaille, le genre de mec qui s'énerve pour un rien et qui tape sur tout et sur tout le monde pour impressionner. Ridicule en soit.

Tom avançait vite, il voulait se séparer de la foule lycéenne pour être seul et retrouver ses bombes de couleur. Il regardait le sol le plus souvent, évitant les regards des passants. Il n'avait pas du tout confiance en lui et ne voulait surtout pas croiser quelqu'un de sa connaissance. Alors au lieu de prendre le bus qui écourterait son temps de marche à pied, il préférait faire un effort quitte à mettre plus de quarante minutes pour rejoindre l'usine mais évitait au moins les élèves qui rentraient chez eux et surtout ses amis. Pour eux, il allait chez sa cousine, et même s'il leur avait dit qu'elle était bien trop âgée pour eux, il les connaissait assez bien pour savoir qu'ils auraient été capables de le suivre pour l'apercevoir.

Le dreadé se dépêcha et arriva devant l'usine vers une heure moins le quart de l'après midi. Il entra et monta à l'étage, là où il avait commencé ses peintures et où il comptait bien remplir tous les murs. Il s'assit comme chaque semaine à une dizaine de mètres d'une portion de mur encore vierge de tague et sortit son sandwich. Son estomac le tiraillait mais il ne voulait jamais manger sur le chemin, préférant le faire devant ses peintures qui l'inspiraient à ce moment là.

Ses parents ne savaient pas qu'il venait là, il ne leur avait jamais dit. Il voulait vraiment échapper à tout le monde et surtout à tout ce qui avait attrait à sa vie quotidienne. Il voulait oublier sa cité et toute l'intolérance qu'elle renfermait l'espace de quelques heures. Tom se sentait bien devant la pierre qu'il colorait, qu'il tatouait de ses sentiments les plus enfouis.

Il termina son repas par une pomme qu'il croqua à pleines dents révélant un bruit cassant et résonnant dans le vide de l'usine. Il savait déjà ce qu'il allait dessiner et taguer ce jour là et une nouvelle fois ce serait triste et sombre comme son cœur écrasé par la culpabilité d'être ce qu'il était : homosexuel. Juste une putain de préférence qu'il n'avait jamais choisie. Juste cette attirance qu'il se contentait de maîtriser lorsqu'il voyait un beau jeune homme passer pour ne pas se faire démasquer. Juste un sentiment naturel qui n'était pas compris de tous et qui l'obligeait à s'inventer une vie définitivement hypocrite.

Tom écoutait du hip hop avec ses potes parce que c'était sensé être son style de musique. Tom se forçait à regarder les filles et à répondre aux commentaires de sa bande sur les jeunes filles. Il parlait de voiture et de tuning parce que c'était vraiment trop kiffant de tergiverser sur ça pendant trois heures assis en bas des marches de la cage d'escalier un jour de pluie. Tom faisait tout ce qui était sensé faire de lui un mec révolté et cool et pourtant…

Pourtant Tom n'aimait pas spécialement le rap ni le hip hop et encore moins parler de voiture car ça le gonflait. Tom n'aimait pas non plus baver sur le cul des filles parce qu'il en avait simplement rien à faire. Ca le fatiguait de plus en plus d'être obligé de faire semblant, il ne pouvait même pas partager son amour pour l'art graphique. Ses amis n'avaient aucun talent de dessinateur alors il n'avait jamais pensé à dévoiler qu'il taguait les murs de cette usine ne pouvant partager cela avec personne aucun membre de sa bande. Le peu qu'il avait vu tagué par eux sur les murs de la cité se limitait à des insultes écrites à l'arrache. Vraiment pas de quoi s'extasier même si Tom ne se vantait pas de ses talents. Il n'était pas prétentieux et de toute façon personne n'avait jamais pu lui dire s'il était doué ou pas, il le pensait simplement un peu.

Il jeta le papier d'alu qui recouvrait son sandwich et le trognon de pomme dans un sac plastique qu'il remit à l'intérieur de son sac à dos. Une chose que Tom respectait par-dessus tout était la nature. Jamais il ne jetait quoi que ce soit par terre, jamais il ne détériorait. S'il s'était autorisé à taguer dans cette usine c'est parce qu'elle était désaffectée et abandonnée. Il ne gênait personne et décorait plutôt que d'abîmer. Il détestait d'ailleurs voir Etienne et les autres taguer des futilités remplies de fautes d'orthographe sur les murs des immeubles pour se la jouer rebels de la société. Il n'approuvait pas mais ne disait rien, il voulait juste qu'on lui foute la paix.

Le dreadé toujours assis en tailleurs déplia ses jambes et se leva pour aller prendre une bombe de peinture noire. Il laissait ses bombes ici cachées derrière une planche au cas où quelqu'un viendrait. Il faisait parfois de la distribution de flyers, ou rendait d'autres services en échange de quelques euros lui permettant de se fournir en peinture, alors il voulait éviter de se les faire piquer mais ne voulait pas non plus trop les transporter sur lui pour ne pas qu'on lui pose de question, au cas où un des gars en apercevrait une.

Tom s'approcha du mur et enclencha la musique sur son téléphone portable. Un des albums de Bullet for my Valentine se mit à hurler dans le petit haut parleur et il commença à dessiner les contours d'un visage. Le teint serait blafard, les yeux cernés et la bouche tombante : représentation parfaite de son état d'esprit triste et fatigué. Il entra dans son monde dès l'instant où son index appuya une première fois sur la bombe de peinture. Coupé de ses soucis, Tom s'exprimait avec la plus grande sincérité donnant une forme à ses sentiments. Les trais étaient grossiers pour le moment et lorsqu'il eu finit l'ébauche il prit une autre bombe blanche pour remplir ce qui devait être la peau. Il changea ensuite de couleur et s'appliqua à donner du relief aux expressions du visage inventé. Par la suite il s'occupa des détails alors que les minutes défilaient. Il se sentait bien laissant peu à peu sa tristesse s'évaporer au rythme des pulvérisations de couleurs.

Au bout de deux heures, Tom eut terminé et se recula une nouvelle fois observant le résultat. Il était content de lui, c'était assez glauque mais il s'était vidé la tête et il savait qu'il se sentirait mieux au moins jusqu'au lendemain. Il reprit la bombe de peinture noire et signa en bas de son œuvre avec son pseudo « T-Rainbow ». Le « T » pour Tom et « Rainbow » pour un certain drapeau très coloré. Tout le contraire de lui. Contraire qu'il aimerait atteindre un jour.

Il referma la bombe de peinture, s'essuya les mains sur un chiffon et rangea les autres bombes derrière la planche posée contre un des murs. Il retourna s'asseoir plus loin, à l'endroit où il avait laissé son sac et sorti son agenda pour voir s'il ne pouvait pas tenter de faire quelques exercices pour le lendemain vu qu'il avait cours d'anglais le mercredi et le jeudi. Il avait ses affaires sur lui, autant s'avancer même si ça lui pompait l'air.

Tom sortit son TD d'anglais et remplit une page entière d'exercices donnés par la prof le matin même. Au moins une bonne chose de faite. Lorsqu'il regarda l'heure il était déjà plus de seize heures et il savait que ses parents n'aimaient pas qu'il traîne trop tard en semaine. Obligation un peu inutile pour Tom qui ne se gênait pas pour s'enfuir le soir tard mais qu'il essayait de respecter un minimum pour ne pas se faire engueuler juste après s'être détendu en taguant et ainsi retomber dans un état d'énervement intérieur avancé.

Il rangea alors son portable dans sa poche après avoir arrêté la musique et ferma son sac qu'il mit sur son dos avant de redescendre d'un étage et de sortir de l'usine. Il marcha calmement relevant cette fois un peu la tête de temps à autre alors qu'il empruntait certains chemins sablonneux perdu dans les contours de la ville. Il écoutait les chants des oiseaux en ce début de mois de février plutôt ensoleillé même si l'air restait très frais puis alors qu'il s'apprêtait à entrer dans la ville, il fouilla dans son sac tout en marchant pour prendre ses écouteurs ne regardant plus devant lui. Lorsqu'il les trouva il ressortit son téléphone pour les brancher dessus et mit la musique en route après avoir passé le fil sous son sweet à moitié fermé et mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles. Tom rabattit sa capuche sur sa casquette et ses dreads, releva à peine les yeux, juste le temps de croiser le regard d'un garçon magnifique et de sentir son cœur se serrer violemment.

Il se sentit rougir et rebaissa la tête aussitôt enfonçant ses mains dans ses poches tandis qu'il traçait sa route se demandant pourquoi un autre jeune habitant sans doute la ville se dirigeait lui aussi vers le trou perdu où se trouvait l'usine. Il ne tiqua même pas sur le fait que ce jeune homme pourrait connaître lui aussi l'usine et qu'il pourrait par la même occasion avoir vu ses tagues. Il ne pensa même pas qu'il avait pu déjà le croiser sans s'en rendre compte, lui qui marchait toujours le regard vers le macadam. Non, il ne se pencha même pas sur la question. La seule chose qui tournait en boucle dans sa tête était l'image de ce regard et de ce visage débordant de beauté qu'il voulait déjà revoir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Tom était rentré chez lui puis s'était enfermé tout de suite dans sa chambre après avoir salué sa mère. Simone ne travaillait que le matin et était donc là dès le début de l'après midi alors que Jörg, son père, lui ne revenait pas avant dix huit heures trente ou dix neuf heures. Tom profitait du fait que son père ne soit pas encore là pour rester seul sur son lit à ne rien faire. Il aimait s'allonger et rêver à ce qu'il pourrait faire de ses tagues plus tard. Il croyait en sa capacité de faire entrer un jour une de ses peintures dans un musée. Pourquoi pas après tout, c'est un art comme un autre.

Mais ce soir là Tom ne pensait ni à ses tagues, ni à ses rêves. Ce soir l'esprit de Tom était obsédé par ce jeune homme qu'il avait à peine eu le temps de détailler et dont il ne retenait que la finesse du visage et les yeux presque noirs entourés de khôl sombre. En y repensant son cœur se serrait fortement dans sa poitrine, exactement comme lorsqu'il avait croisé son regard. Un arrêt dans le temps de quelques secondes, comme si tout s'était passé au ralenti. Qui était ce garçon qu'il voulait à tout prix revoir ? C'était la première fois qu'il pensait à revoir un inconnu et cela le perturbait vraiment. Tom se disait que peut être il avait rêvé, qu'il avait été fatigué et qu'il avait imaginé cette personne tout comme les visages de ses tagues. Mais cela avait été bien trop réel, à lui en faire peur. Il fallait qu'il le revoie.

[…]

La porte d'entrée de l'appartement claqua et Tom qui s'était assoupit sursauta avant de se lever de son lit pour aller saluer son père dans le petit salon.

« Salut P'pa ! »

« Salut. » Répondit tout juste le père passant à côté de son fils sans même le regarder. « J'ai failli me faire rentrer dans le cul par un mec en voiture ! Encore un d'ces pédés qui savent pas conduire ! »

Tom recula d'un pas et retourna dans sa chambre la gorge serrée. Encore une insulte le visant sans que son père le sache juste après qu'il lui ait à peine dit bonsoir. Encore une insulte homophobe banalisée pour n'importe qui jugeant les personne au premier regard. Tom se sentait rejeté par ses propres parents et ça le tuait à petit feu. Il entendit les voix venant du salon continuer la conversation.

« Calme toi Jörg, la voiture n'a rien, TU n'as rien alors pas de quoi s'énerver. » Dit calmement Simone.

« Ouai tu as raison, pardon. Où est Tom ? »

« Il est repartit dans sa chambre après que tu te sois énervé il y a deux secondes. Tu l'as même salué. » Souffla la femme tristement.

« Oh merde, bon c'est pas grave je le verrai tout à l'heure de toute façon. » Lâcha Jörg.

Non ça n'était pas grave. Ca n'était pas grave que son fils ait envie de pleurer en entendant ces paroles. Ca n'était pas grave qu'il se sente mal au sein de sa famille et qu'il ait tout simplement envie de partir pour ne plus revenir. Ca n'était pas grave qu'il s'enfonce tout seul dans son mal être et que personne ne s'en rende compte puisque de toute façon, on ne lui demandait jamais comment il allait, ou ce qu'il faisait de ses journées. Ca n'était pas grave de faire du mal à son enfant de cette façon là.

L'indifférence frappait le dreadé presque chaque jour. Pourtant il avait essayé de faire des efforts en aidant sa mère pour le ménage ou la cuisine. Il ne foutait pas le bordel chez lui, sa chambre était nickel, il n'y avait rien à dire sur son comportement. A chaque fois qu'il partait en vrille c'était lorsqu'on l'agressait parce qu'il ne souriait pas assez. Oui, il paraissait que Tom faisait trop souvent la gueule selon ses parents alors qu'il n'y avait pas de raison. Il paraissait qu'il avait tout pour être heureux, selon eux.

Mais ils n'avaient rien compris. Tom n'était heureux que face à ses murs avec des bombes de peinture dans les mains. Il n'avait pas envie de sourire à ses parents qui se foutaient royalement de lui. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'ils l'aimaient mais c'était difficile à croire face au comportement indifférent du couple face au jeune homme.

La scène de ce salut « je m'en foutiste » du père était devenue banale mais Tom espérait qu'un de ces soirs, son père lui répondrait en le regardant dans les yeux. Ca n'était pas la mer à boire pourtant. Tom ne demandait pas une grande accolade ou un baiser sur la joue. Il souhaitait simplement qu'on lui prouve qu'il n'était pas un simple pion.

Sa mère était un peu plus reconnaissante envers lui, mais depuis la fin du collège, son père s'était considérablement éloigné de Tom. Il ne partageait plus rien avec lui, ne lui demandait plus de lui parler de ses journées. Lorsqu'il venait lui parler –lorsque ça arrivait- c'était simplement pour l'engueuler, l'agresser où lui demander un service. Tom n'avait même plus l'impression de faire partie de la famille. Pourquoi rester ? Parce qu'il y a toujours la loi. Pourquoi y croire encore ? Parce que l'espoir fait vivre. Foutaises !

Oui Tom y croyait, mais ça lui faisait du mal plus qu'autre chose. Il manquait d'affection et se fichait pas mal de ce que pouvait penser les autres gars de son âge. A seize ans on n'est pas quelqu'un de faible lorsqu'on a envie d'un câlin de sa mère ou de son père. C'est simplement naturel, enfin, normalement. Sauf que pour Tom, ça n'existe plus tout ça. Le temps où il pouvait rester quelques minutes dans les bras de sa mère pour lui dire qu'il en avait marre était révolu.

Tom était seul chez lui, avec ses amis qui n'en n'étaient pas vraiment. Il se sentait plus solitaire entouré que tout seul devant ses tagues. Il voulait sortir de l'agression permanente familiale et trouver quelqu'un à aimer pour s'en sortir. Il n'avait même pas de meilleur ami, personne sur qui compter et ne cherchait plus cette personne de puis un moment. Il était lassé d'être déçu puisque tôt ou tard, les gens finissaient toujours par le sortir ce sale mot : Pédé.

[…]

« Tom ! Viens manger. » Cria Simone de la petite salle à manger.

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, retira sa casquette et détacha ses dreads ne gardant que son bandeau et sortit de sa chambre ravalant sa tristesse. Il ne releva qu'à peine les yeux pour tenter de capter celui de ses parents qui avaient déjà commencé leur repas sans lui. La télé était allumée sur les informations du soir que suivaient activement le couple sans se préoccuper de leur fils qui venait d'arriver.

« En même temps regarde sa tête à ce mec, si on peut appeler ça un mec, c'est normal qu'il se soit fait tabasser. » Commenta le père de Tom à la fin d'un reportage racontant qu'un jeune de vingt ans avait été victime d'actes violents dans une ville toute proche.

Tom eut simplement envie de vomir. Comment peut-on soutenir la violence gratuite pour une simple apparence. La mère ne semblait pas avoir comprit l'allusion de son mari :

« Pourquoi tu dis ça ? Le pauvre il n'avait rien demandé. »

« Non mais il a une tête de pédé, c'est pas étonnant quoi. » Ajouta Jörg.

« Papa arrête ça se fait pas… » Intervint enfin Tom révélant presque sa présence à ses parents.

« Quoi ca se fait pas ? Je dis ce que je pense c'est tout. Tu ne vas pas te mettre à défendre ce genre de mec non ? »

« Non, non… » Souffla Tom les yeux fixant la purée qu'il n'arrivait pas à avaler tant son estomac se tordait.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu fais encore la gueule ? » Agressa le père.

« Jörg, laisse le tranquille tu veux, il ne t'a rien dit là. » Tenta Simone.

Tom regarda son père dans les yeux et sortit de table. Il couru dans sa chambre prendre sa casquette et son téléphone lui servant de MP3. Sa mère essaya de le retenir, elle savait qu'il allait partir encore une fois le ventre vide pour ne rentrer que tard dans la nuit.

« Tom attend, c'est rien… » Elle attrapa le bras de Tom lorsqu'il ressortit de la chambre. « Ton père est un peu énervé ce soir laisse couler. »

« Putain lâche moi, juste lâche moi ! » Cracha le dreadé arrachant son bras de la prise de sa mère. « C'est pas nouveau son énervement contre moi, arrête de faire celle qui voit rien. » Ajouta-t-il devant l'air faussement compréhensif de Simone avant de sortir de l'appartement.

Non son père ne s'était même pas levé pour le retenir, cela faisait longtemps qu'il avait baissé les bras. Il ne le protégeait même plus comme devrait le faire un père pour son enfant. Tom n'avait que seize ans, c'était un gamin, un gamin éloigné de sa famille qui ne disait ne plus le comprendre sans avoir jamais cherché à le faire. Ils avaient un enfant déprimé et essayait de faire bonne figure mais préféraient laisser couler mettant ça sur le compte de l'adolescence. « Ca lui passera. » Disaient-ils.

Tom était descendu par les escaliers pour ne pas perdre de temps à attendre l'ascenseur. Arrivé en bas il remit correctement sa casquette et sa capuche par-dessus après avoir mit sa musique en route puis se mit à marcher vite, toujours dans la même direction : son usine qu'il affectionnait tant.

Sur le chemin il évitait le regard des gens, ses pensées allaient dans tous les sens à cause de son énervement qu'il essayait de masquer. Seulement il savait comment cela allait se passer dans une quarantaine de minutes. C'était toujours pareil, il fallait qu'il évacue, caché pour ne pas paraître faible. Sur le chemin terreux et sablonneux il tapait dans les cailloux se trouvant en travers de son chemin puis lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment désaffecté il monta l'escalier en fer et s'assit sur le large rebord d'une fenêtre sans vitre les pieds dans le vide.

Il avait envie d'hurler, de crier au monde entier que oui, il était pédé et qu'il n'y pouvait rien. Il voulait vraiment le dire et se libérer pour peut être crever par la suite mais ne plus vivre cet enfer mais rien ne sortait jamais. Alors il faisait la seule chose naturelle dont il était encore capable : pleurer.

Le soleil se cachait déjà, il le voyait au loin, flouté par ses larmes qui dévalaient ses joues pour aller se perdre dans son cou brûlant de rage. Il ne les essuyait pas, il ne les arrêtait pas, il les laissait s'échapper pour peut être aller mieux après. Tom était un garçon pudique et même si apriori personne ne devait se trouver aux alentours de cette usine, il était caché sous sa casquette et sa capuche le visage baissé. Ses doigts trituraient nerveusement son téléphone pour changer les chansons. Il n'arrivait pas à en choisir une qui l'apaiserait et cela l'énerva un peu plus, alors il retira les écouteurs les laissant autour de son cou et enfonça ses mains dans les deux larges poches de son immense veste. C'est là qu'il entendit un bruit de frottement venant de derrière lui. Tout son corps se crispa et il n'osa pas se retourner trop apeuré d'y trouver quelqu'un qu'il connaissait.

« Je sais que c'est toi qui tague les murs de cette usine. »

Cette voix il ne la connaissait pas mais elle était douce et masculine. Cette voix le rassura instantanément mais il se sentait mal d'avoir été découvert et ce, depuis un moment apparemment. De son côté l'autre jeune homme ne voyant aucune réaction de la part de Tom continua sur sa lancée :

« Je n'ai jamais osé venir te voir avant. Je…Désolé je vais partir. Au revoir. »

Le dreadé ne répondait rien mais silencieusement il priait l'inconnu de continuer à parler, cela l'apaisait et ses larmes se tarissaient. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'en aille maintenant pourtant le jeune homme rebroussait déjà chemin.

« Juste…C'est magnifique. » Lâcha-t-il encore avant de poursuivre son chemin.

La curiosité de Tom le poussa à se retourner pour découvrir le visage de celui qui connaissait l'existence de ses tagues et ce qu'il vit faillit le faire tomber de la fenêtre alors il poussa sur le rebord pour tomber à l'intérieur. C'était lui. Le joli brun qu'il avait aperçu plus tôt dans la journée. Malgré la pénombre qui commençait à se faire il l'avait reconnu, même de dos, il aurait reconnu entre mille cette chevelure ébène.

Entendant le bruit de Tom qui était tombé, le brun se retourna et couru immédiatement vers lui pour l'aider à se relever. Le blond était comme abasourdi et un violent électrochoc se produisit lorsque l'inconnu tira sur ses bras pour l'aider. Une fois debout il rencontra le regard du brun et détourna les yeux comme brûlé de l'intérieur avant d'avancer vers la fenêtre les bras croisés.

« Merci. » Murmura Tom la voix encore rauque d'avoir pleuré.

Le brun sourit simplement et avança pour regarder dans la même direction que le dreadé qui observait les derniers rayons du soleil disparaître.

« Tu… » Essaya Tom. « Tu penses vraiment ce que tu as dit ? »

« Oui. C'est magnifique. Tu as un don. »

Le dreadé rougit sous sa capuche et renifla un peu. Il avait mal au plus profond de lui mais la présence de cet inconnu l'avait apaisé. Apaisé mais électrifié également par son regard si intense.

« Bon, je vais y aller, désolé de t'avoir dérangé…Je…Au revoir. » Hésita le brun.

« Attends ! » S'exclama soudain Tom faisant sursauter l'autre garçon. « Ce…C'est quoi ton nom ? » Demanda le dreadé osant regarder le brun dans les yeux malgré les cisailles qui semblaient griffer son cœur.

« Bill. »

« Je sais pas si tu veux le savoir mais moi c'est Tom. » Et le blond détourna les yeux par peur du ridicule d'avoir révélé son prénom alors qu'il était possible que Bill s'en fiche totalement.

« A bientôt Tom. » Souffla le brun avant de repartir pour de bon laissant le dreadé planté au milieu de l'étage supérieur de l'usine.

Etonnamment la seule chose que Tom put faire fut un timide sourire. Cela faisait si longtemps, et avec quelques mots simple, ce Bill lui avait injecté une dose de vitamine qu'il ne voulait pas identifier à de l'espoir. Peut d'être déçu, comme toujours. Pourtant, Tom ne put que sourire plus lorsqu'il répéta la dernière réplique de Bill dans sa tête. Il allait le revoir.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Tom était rentré à trois heures du matin après avoir traîné dehors au lieu de rester cloîtré dans son usine. La venue de ce Bill qui au début l'avait effrayé, s'était révélée comme étant une dose d'espoir qui avait fait oublier au dreadé ce dont pourquoi il était venu se réfugier dans l'usine ce soir là. Au lieu de pleurer au bord de sa fenêtre, il était redescendu et avait traîné sur les chemins sablonneux aux alentours du vieux bâtiment. Il faisait froid et noir mais la Lune éclairait suffisamment la route et la fraîcheur réveillait les sens de Tom qui s'étaient sentis étouffés par les larmes. Il n'avait même pas écouté de musique, mais simplement profité de l'odeur d'humidité nocturne tombant sur cette campagne agréable pourtant si proche de la ville.

Le réveil de Tom devait sonner à sept heures seulement mais ce matin là, le père de Tom en avait décidé autrement et fit une entrée fracassante dans la chambre de son fils sur les coups de six heures et demi. Tom sursauta violemment et s'assit dans son lit se reculant contre le mur.

« Debout feignasse ! T'as voulu faire ton malin encore hier soir hein ? » Cria le père avançant vers le dreadé encore sonné. « Aller, magne toi, j'ai pas que ça à faire ! » Ajouta-t-il encore en tirant Tom par le bras.

« Lâche-moi putain ! » Cracha le blond se libérant de l'emprise de son père.

« Oh ! Et tu me parles pas comme ça ! »

Tom soupira alors que son père s'apprêtait à sortir de la pièce.

« Et arrête de soupirer, bouge-toi plutôt ! » Dit encore Jörg quittant la chambre sans refermer la porte.

Le dreadé était encore habillé avec ses vêtements de la veille n'ayant pas eu le courage de les retirer avant de dormir. Le lit n'avait même pas été défait, il s'était simplement écroulé de fatigue et endormit aussitôt rentré malgré ses pensées bien occupées par un certain brun qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

Tom se leva et retira son sweet. Il prit des affaires de rechange et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il entra dans la pièce d'eau et se déshabilla lentement l'esprit embrumé par le manque de sommeil avant de se glisser sous l'eau chaude qui délia ses muscles tendus. Il ne se sentait pas bien du tout, il avait la nausée et redoutait le nouvel affrontement avec son père qui serait encore là avant qu'il ne parte au lycée. Tom essaya de se détendre mais il n'y arrivait pas, il se sentait tellement de trop dans cette famille. Après tout il n'avait pas de frère et sœurs, il n'avait peut être pas été désiré. Sauf qu'il existait bel et bien sur cette planète mais qu'il avait l'impression d'être un poids pour ses parents.

Malgré sa gorge nouée, Tom se dépêcha de sortir de la salle de bain fraîchement lavé et habillé. Il mit ses affaires sales dans le panier prévu à cet effet et retourna dans sa chambre remettre son bandeau et rattacher ses dreads tandis que son estomac le tiraillait. Il n'avait rien mangé la veille au soir et n'avait finalement rien avalé de plus que son sandwich du midi ainsi que sa pomme. Le matin, il ne mangeait presque jamais mais ce jour là il allait faire l'exception.

Tom entra dans le salon le visage fermé, son père était en train de boire un café devant la télé. Il ne parla pas tout de suite alors le blond pensa passer au travers de sa mauvaise humeur mais ses espoirs furent bien vite écrasés.

« Ah bah quand même ! Bon là j'ai pas envie de parler mais ce soir il faudra qu'on ait une petite discussion tous les deux, y'en a marre que tu fasses tes crises là. » Dit le père de Tom.

« Ouai ouai… » Souffla le blond lassé.

Ca n'était pas la première fois qu'ils allaient avoir une discussion et comme à chaque fois, ça finirait en dispute et Tom retournerait dehors s'aérer. Il le savait mais pour ne pas aggraver encore plus la situation il laissait son père l'engueuler et il encaissait sans rien dire ou presque. Que Tom soit à peu près sympa ou pas, son père finissait toujours par l'agresser pour un oui ou pour un non.

Tom prit un morceau de brioche et remplit un grand verre de lait. Il resta dans la cuisine assit sur le plant de travail pour avaler le tout. Il réfléchissait, il voulait éviter une nouvelle dispute mais en même temps ce serait une bonne excuse pour aller à l'usine et peut être revoir Bill. C'était un peu absurde ce qu'il se disait là. Bien sûr il ne comptait pas provoquer un différend entre lui et ses parents, mais il savait qu'il aurait lieu. Oui, de toute manière ce soir là, il allait aller à l'usine. Restait à avoir la chance que le brun s'y trouve aussi.

[…]

La journée passa lentement, Tom s'ennuyait pendant les cours et ses pensées divaguaient. Il pensait encore à ce beau brun qui avait fait chavirer son cœur deux fois en une seule journée. Bill avait été si simple avec lui, il ne l'avait pas agressé et il avait dit qu'il aimait son art. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un voyait ses tagues et surtout qu'on lui disait que c'était beau. Tom ne voulait pas trop espérer, il avait appris à être méfiant, peut être trop même mais il ne voulait pas se blesser.

A dix sept heures trente, le dreadé sortit de cours et traîna un peu avec sa bande devant le lycée. Il n'en avait pas spécialement envie mais évitait de s'éloigner trop de ces gars pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur leur amitié factice qu'il entretenait en n'était jamais proche d'eux.

« C'est cool on n'a pas de taff pour demain. » Dit Etienne s'appuyant contre les grilles.

« Ouai c'est cool j'vais pouvoir glander devant la télé. » Ajouta Liam toujours d'accord avec Etienne.

« Samedi on passe la journée tous ensemble ? » Demanda Maxime.

« Bah je sais pas on verra. » Répondit Etienne en regardant une fille qui se tenait un peu plus loin.

Tom les écoutait parler mais ne participait pas à la conversation comme souvent, c'était tellement inintéressant. Léo non plus d'ailleurs et puis Ben lui était encore à l'ouest, de toute façon lorsqu'il parlait c'était pour dire des conneries alors il valait mieux qu'il se taise.

« Bon j'y vais les mecs. » Intervint Tom saluant la bande de la main avant de s'éloigner en direction de la cité sa musique dans les oreilles.

Ils lui répondirent en chœur alors qu'il avait déjà le dos tourné et qu'il marchait lentement voulant retarder l'affrontement avec son père. Il n'avait pas envie de parler, il n'avait rien à dire et rien ne s'arrangerait jamais. Son père était homophobe alors la situation ne pourrait jamais changer dans le cœur du dreadé. Tom devait simplement regarder les évidences en face, il devrait se taire jusqu'au moment de partir de cette cité.

Le jeune homme arriva pourtant bien vite en bas de son immeuble. Il prit l'ascenseur et s'arrêta un instant devant sa porte. Il était un peu moins de dix huit heures trente, son père n'était pas sensé être déjà rentré. Il sortit ses clés et ouvrit la porte se faisant le plus discret possible avant de pénétrer dans l'habitation sans faire attention au claquement derrière lui. Il plissa les yeux et avança vers le salon, passage obligé pour regagner sa chambre, il salua sa mère continuant son chemin, mais c'était sans compter la présence de son père dans la cuisine.

« Tom ! Vient voir par ici s'il te plait. » Appela Jörg en regagnant le canapé sur lequel il prit place.

Tom le rejoignit et s'assit sans le fauteuil juste à côté posant son sac à ses pieds. Ses avant bras étaient lâchement posés sur ses genoux, et il fixait le sol définitivement plus rassurant que le regard noir de son paternel qui s'apprêtait à le réprimander une nouvelle fois. Sa mère préféra s'éclipser dans la cuisine fuyant une nouvelle dispute. Mais pour la première fois depuis des lustres, la voix de son père se fit presque douce, vide de toute agression.

« Tom, je sais que parfois je m'emporte un peu facilement, je suis toujours sur les nerfs et enfin bref. » Commença Jörg regardant son fils toujours aussi triste. « Mais ça tu ne peux plus continuer à nous fuir dès qu'il y a une engueulade, il faut que tu arrêtes de partir comme ça le soir tard, c'est dangereux. »

« Ouai, sûrement, mais y'a que dehors que je me sens mieux. » Expliqua Tom la voix basse.

« C'est toi qui fait tout pour que ça aille mal, tu n'as jamais le sourire, tu ne nous parle pas, tu… »

« Pardon ? » Coupa le dreadé relevant la tête pour planter ses yeux noirs dans ceux de son père. « C'est de ma faute ? Tout est de ma faute ? Mais évidemment que je n'ai jamais le sourire, vous ne souriez pas non plus. Evidemment que je ne vous parle plus, quand j'essaye de le faire vous m'agressez. Arrête de mettre toute la faute sur moi. »

Tom tremblait d'exaspération, il en avait assez qu'on pense que c'était toujours de sa faute si tout partait en vrille. Il n'était pas le seul responsable, il avait déjà bien assez de chercher à s'assumer, chose qu'il ne pouvait faire, ni devant ses amis, ni devant ses parents.

« Je ne mets pas toute la faute sur toi…Je… » S'énerva le père de Tom.

« Si tu le fais, et c'est pour ça que rien ne va, tu ne t'intéresses pas à moi, tu ne fais que me gueuler dessus et j'en peux plus. »

« Bien sûr, alors tout est ma faute ? Très bien, je crois que ça sert à rien de discuter avec toi. » Acheva Jörg avant de s'affaler dans le canapé, signe que la discussion était close.

« Non, ça sert à rien puisque tu veux toujours avoir raison sur tout. J'existe plus à tes yeux Papa. » Murmura Tom avant de s'en aller dans sa chambre la gorge nouée de sanglots retenus ne voyant pas l'expression attristée de son père après ces paroles.

Le blond s'allongea rageusement sur son lit et frappa le matelas de ses poings. Il avait tellement mal au cœur d'avoir dit cette dernière phrase en utilisant tout de même le mot « Papa ». Son propre père lui faisait mal à un point inimaginable et le pire c'est qu'il le détruisait en ne faisant rien. Tom, même s'il redoutait les discussions de ce genre, espérait toujours qu'un jour l'une d'elle permettrait de renouer le lien entre lui et Jörg. Sauf que cela aboutissait toujours à une nouvelle période de silence bien plus destructrice que n'importe qu'elle dispute banale.

Tom laissa les larmes couler toute seule sur ses tempes puis se coucha sur le côté face au mur caressant ce dernier du bout des doigts. Il caressait la matière pour éviter de sombrer trop profondément et pour se persuader qu'il était toujours vivant. Il le touchait, il dessinait des formes invisibles puis au bout d'un moment son cœur se mot à battre plus fort et un sourire prit place sur ses lèvres au travers des larmes. Il se retourna pour prendre un crayon noir qui trainait sur sa table de chevet avant de dessiner sur le mur blanc à la hauteur de sa tête lorsqu'il dormait.

Tom venait simplement de repenser à Bill, le seul qui arrivait à le faire sourire depuis la veille et qu'il aurait voulu voir à ce moment là. Il repensait à son visage si parfait, à son regard et il le dessina simplement de mémoire. Le dessin n'était pas très grand mais assez pour le laisser rêver à la présence du brun avec lui dans cette chambre trop froide. Il s'attarda sur la noirceur des yeux perçants de Bill et sur sa bouche lisse et pulpeuse. Ce garçon était beau et Tom ne le niait pas.

Une fois qu'il eut terminé, il reposa le crayon derrière lui et se recoucha sur le côté pour regarder le visage dessiné. Il l'effleura du bout des doigts imaginant la douceur de la peau de Bill et soupira. Ses larmes avaient disparues mais Tom aurait voulu que le brun soit vraiment là, qu'il lui parle même très peu, qu'il le rassure par sa seule présence. Ils ne se connaissaient pas et pourtant Tom ressentait déjà un manque.

Le dreadé fut coupé dans ses réflexions par quelqu'un qui toquait à la porte. Il cacha le dessin avec son oreiller et murmura un « entre ». Sa mère pénétra dans la chambre pour lui demander de venir manger s'approcha de son fils toujours allongé la capuche rabattue sur sa casquette comme toujours pour s'asseoir près de lui.

« Je suis désolée Tom…Tu sais je sais juste pas quoi faire pour que ça aille mieux. » Commença Simone. « Tu peux me parler tu sais, je te jugerai pas. »

« Ca c'est pas sûr… » Souffla Tom regardant sa mère qui lui caressait la main.

« J'aimerais bien que tu retrouves confiance en moi. » Ajouta-t-elle.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Tom ne lâcha pas leurs mains liées des yeux, puis sa mère murmura quelque chose plus pour elle-même que pour son fils avant de repartir.

« Qu'est-ce que tu caches sous cette trop grande capuche mon fils ?… »

Tom soupira et frotta son visage avant de se lever pour aller manger. Le repas se fit dans le silence, son père ne chercha pas à le provoquer mais la tension se faisait sentir. Tom ne pensait qu'à une chose : retourner à l'usine pour peut être y croiser Bill. Mais ce soir, il ne pouvait pas sortir en prenant comme excuse une dispute. Il ne pouvait pas non plus demander à sortir devinant la réponse d'avance. Il fallait simplement qu'il se résolve à rester dans sa chambre en y attendant le sommeil.

Tom aida ses parents à débarrasser la table et avant de retourner dans sa chambre, alors qu'il était seul dans la cuisine avec sa mère, il lui dit quelque chose :

« Moi aussi je suis désolé d'être ce que je suis, j'espère qu'un jour vous comprendrez. Pardon. »

Tom s'allongea dans son lit, il n'avait pas attendu de réponse de la part de Simone et regardait son dessin d'un air apaisé. Il voulait le voir et ça le tuait de l'intérieur. Son estomac était noué et son cœur frappait sa poitrine avec force rendant sa respiration difficile. Dire que ce garçon brun le rendait indifférent aurait été mentir et Tom le savait bien. Il n'avait pas simplement envie de parler avec lui, il voulait le toucher, l'avoir dans ses bras.

Le dreadé prit son carnet à dessin et entreprit de faire un plus beau portrait de Bill. Il voulait encore graver ses traits dans sa mémoire et le dessin l'y aidait. Ses coups de crayon étaient fins, légers comme pour ne pas faire mal à ce visage parfait selon lui. Tom se plaisait à le dessiner mais il avait peur de dénaturer la beauté du brun et ratant un simple trait alors tous ses gestes étaient lents et mesurés jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive à résultat satisfaisant, mais toujours trop éloigné du réel. Il fallait qu'il le voie.

Il n'était pas encore onze heures du soir mais Tom remit sa casquette qu'il avait retirée avant de manger ainsi que sa capuche, prit son téléphone qui était en train de se recharger avec les écouteurs, ses clés, puis se dirigea vers la sortie de l'appartement. Ses parents étaient déjà couchés et il de débrouilla pour ne pas faire de bruit en quittant l'habitation.

Il marcha vite, très vite même. Son cœur battait fort à s'en décrocher et il ne savait même pas s'il le verrait. Bill venait-il aussi souvent que lui aux alentours de l'usine ? Peut être qu'il était trop tard pour qu'il puisse le croiser. Peut être qu'il n'y était pas venu du tout ce soir là. Peut être que finalement il s'était fait trop d'espoirs et que Bill l'avait déjà oublié. Peut être qu'il ne le reverrait jamais. Peut être…


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Tom longeait les mêmes chemins que la veille, il était fatigué à force d'accumuler les nuits sans sommeil mais pressait tout de même le pas. Plus il se rapprochait plus son cœur battait et lui montrait son appréhension de revoir Bill. Appréhension qui allait dans les deux sens, celle de le voir mais aussi celle de ne pas le voir. Tom était autant inquiet à l'idée de l'apercevoir une nouvelle fois qu'à celle de repartir cette nuit sans avoir pu parler avec lui. Il avait besoin de sa voix pour l'apaiser, il avait trouvé en ce presque inconnu, un équilibre qu'il souhaitait découvrir mieux encore.

Le dreadé arriva près de l'usine plongée dans le noir. Les lampadaires se faisaient plus rare près de la vielle bâtisse rendant l'atmosphère inquiétante et glauque. Seulement Tom ne s'en formalisait plus depuis un moment, il aimait cet endroit écarté et entouré de nature, il s'y sentait bien et pouvait penser, pleurer et parler tout seul même sans qu'on le juge.

Il monta les escaliers de fer et essaya de détecter une présence dans la pénombre. Bill n'était visiblement pas présent ce soir là. Il baissa la tête, déçu, mais alla tout de même s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre malgré le froid qui lui gelait les doigts. Il remonta la fermeture éclair de son sweat jusqu'en haut et enfonça ses mains dans les poches. Tom avait toujours la même posture, celle d'un gamin triste de ne pas pouvoir être lui-même devant ceux qui étaient sensés l'aimer. Chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait au bord du vide, il repensait aux mots durs qui avaient été prononcé par ses parents, enfin surtout son père, et laissait les larmes couler en silence. Il laissait s'échapper un peu plus de son mal être pensant l'évacuer, mais celui-ci revenait toujours au galop. Ce soir là ne fit pas l'exception, Tom se sentait en sécurité, seul comme il le voulait et ses joues se trouvèrent humides rapidement jusqu'à être trempées tandis que sa tête reposait contre la bordure en brique.

Il ne sut pas exactement combien de temps il resta là à essayer d'enlever ce poids qu'il avait sur l'estomac depuis des mois mais vers deux heures du matin il songea à rentrer. Il faisait froid et il commençait à s'endormir. Tom était épuisé à force de pleurer et n'avait que peu dormi ces derniers temps.

Quelques minutes passèrent encore puis Tom repensa à Bill. Il aurait voulu qu'il soit là, pour l'aider, juste qu'il soit près de lui. Et son cœur se serrait, se déchirait, se compressait lui faisant mal. Des sanglots sortirent de sa gorge et il se mit à murmurer le prénom du brun comme si c'était la seule mélodie qu'il voulait entendre. Sa tête tapait contre la pierre et sa gorge serrait à chaque sanglot qu'il ne pouvait retenir.

« Bill…Bill…Viens putain…Je sais que j'ai besoin de toi…Bill… » Murmura-t-il encore.

Le dreadé s'empêcha de crier mais pleura plus fort en disant toujours ce prénom comme pour appeler son propriétaire. Il serrait ses poings dans ses moches et tremblait de froid, de dégoût, de peine.

« Bill…Bill…Bill… » Sa voix se faisait plus dure encore.

Cette litanie dura quelques minutes encore, l'âme de Tom semblait être hors de lui, son corps agissait seul sans qu'il puisse le contrôler. Sa voix parlait pour lui, il ne lui demandait rien, son cœur le faisait pour lui. Il voulait Bill, alors il l'appelait et chose que Tom ne crut pas, il vint.

Bill était là depuis quelques secondes, le dreadé ne l'avait pas entendu arriver et ne remarqua sa présence que lorsque le brun s'assit près de lui et se pencha sur son corps voûté pour l'enlacer et poser sa tête sur son épaule tremblante. Tom ne dit rien mais un sanglot plus fort sortit de sa bouche avant que son corps ne se crispe au moment où il comprit que Bill s'était blotti contre lui. Le dreadé respira fort, forcé par un cœur trop palpitant prouvant encore plus la présence du brun. Il huma son parfum si c'était possible, il renifla et murmura la voix cassée par les pleurs.

« Bill… »

« Oui je suis là…Calme toi. » Susurra l'autre frotta une de ses mains dans le dos tendu de Tom.

« Aide-moi… » Sanglota le blond.

Pour toute réponse, Bill se serra plus fort contre Tom sentant lui aussi son cœur s'emballer tandis que le souffle du blond devenait bruyant et rapide. Tout le corps de Tom se réchauffait en partant de son cœur et il se sentit partir lorsqu'une des mains de Bill plongea dans sa poche pour prendre la sienne et la caresser. Ils ne parlèrent plus se réconfortant simplement l'un et l'autre car, si Bill ne le montrait pas, lui aussi souffrait. Pas exactement pour les même raisons que Tom, mais c'était assez similaire.

Bill lui de son côté profitait de la chaleur bienfaisante de ce corps tout contre lui. Il voulait l'aider, Tom avait besoin de lui et rien que son art le montrait. Il était vrai qu'il avait vu Tom plusieurs fois près de l'usine et il savait que les tagues lui appartenaient, seulement il n'avait jamais osé venir lui parler avant la veille au soir. Tout comme le dreadé, il avait espéré le revoir en venant à l'usine même très tard. Et tout comme le dreadé, il avait espéré parler avec lui.

Ils se plaisaient mutuellement, c'était indéniable mais avaient peur du rejet. Tom redoutait que l'on se foute de lui, qu'on le juge, qu'on le montre du doigt. Il n'avait pourtant plus peur de Bill et avait l'impression qu'il pourrait tout lui dire. Depuis le début de cette étreinte, tous les doutes du dreadé s'étaient envolés, il croyait en Bill, il lui avait demandé son aide et le brun lui avait fait une promesse muette en scellant leurs mains.

Bill, lui aussi était timide, il essayait de ne pas le laisser paraître mais aborder Tom avait été une épreuve pour son courage. Il était gay et le savait depuis plus longtemps que Tom encore. Il avait le même âge que lui et aimait sortir le soir pour s'aérer la tête après une dure journée remplie d'insultes au lycée. Ses parents le laissaient faire tant qu'il disait où il allait. Il s'entendait bien avec sa famille qui savait déjà qu'il était gay. Ils l'avaient deviné tous seuls et lui avaient simplement demandé. Bill s'était contenté de confirmer leur doute avec quelques craintes qui furent vite balayées. Il était soutenu par sa famille mais rejeté par les gens de son âge qui n'aimaient pas son apparence trop efféminée, son apparence de « tafiole » en somme.

Ils étaient finalement presque identiques mais ne le savaient pas encore. Ils le sentaient mais n'étaient sûr de rien. Ils se doutaient tous les deux que leur rencontre avait fait naître quelque chose de nouveau. Il fallait qu'ils entretiennent cette petite flamme qui s'était allumée entre eux, qu'ils la fassent vivre. Il fallait qu'ils apprennent à s'aimer et même si ça leur faisait peur, ils commençaient à y croire. Leurs cœurs se serraient trop fort pour que leur attirance ne soit que sommaire.

Vers deux heures du matin, Bill se décolla de Tom, il avait froid malgré le long manteau noir qu'il portait ce soir là. Le blond se redressa également et osa caresser une fois les doigts de Bill alors que ce dernier n'enlève sa main de la poche de Tom. Tous les deux rougirent violemment mais ne le virent pas à cause de la noirceur ambiante. Ils ne parlaient toujours pas, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre qui les réconfortait. Tom ne pleurait plus, ses larmes avaient séchées mais ses joues le tiraillaient et ses doigts se refroidissaient déjà de ne plus pourvoir toucher ceux de Bill.

« Je pense qu'on devrait rentrer sinon demain ce sera difficile. Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? » Demanda le brun.

« Je…Non…C'est bon ça va aller. » Répondit Tom voulant éviter à tout prix que Bill vienne dans la cité.

Si Bill venait, avec son apparence androgyne, il pourrait se faire tabasser et Tom le savait très bien. De plus, si on le voyait en sa présence, le dreadé connaissait bien les préjugés et il en souffrirait aussi d'être accompagné d'un mec du genre de Bill. Pas qu'il avait honte, non, il ne voulait simplement pas se faire remarquer pour le moment. Il avait peur pour lui, pour Bill, pour eux tout simplement. Il venait à peine de connaître le brun et ne voulait pas déjà le perdre dans une baston en plein cœur de sa cité.

« D'accord, mais je crois qu'on va quand même refaire un bout de chemin ensemble. » Insista Bill.

« Oui. » Souffla Tom timidement ne sachant pas comment se tenir en présence de l'autre garçon.

Ils sortirent de l'usine lentement marchant côte à côté, la tension était palpable mais ils continuèrent leur chemin ensemble jusqu'au bout du chemin terreur qui entrait dans la ville. C'est là qu'ils devaient se séparer et Bill le fit comprendre à Tom en s'arrêtant. Le brun regardait le sol et jouait avec un caillou posé là, nerveusement.

« Bon ben…C'est là qu'on se quitte je crois… » Commença-t-il.

« Hum… » Dit le blond relevant à peine les yeux.

« Je…Bonne nuit Tom. »

« Bonne nuit…Bill. » Répondit le dreadé toujours intimidé tandis que Bill faisait quelques pas en arrière pour commencer à partir.

Tom s'apprêtait à se retourner pour partir lorsque Bill revint vers lui en courant et le serra dans ses bras. Le dreadé avait juste eu le temps de sortir ses mains de ses poches pour laisser le brun se plaquer contre son torse. Il ne savait pas très bien s'il devait rendre l'étreinte mais fini par refermer ses bras dans le dos de Bill tout en fermant les yeux, le menton posé sur l'épaule fragile du brun. Son ventre se tordait dans tous les sens, sa bouche était sèche et il sentait son cœur battre jusque dans ses tempes. Il inspira les cheveux lisses de Bill avant de murmurer doucement comme si c'était un secret.

« Merci. »

« Merci toi aussi. » Répondit Bill se serrant encore plus fort contre Tom avant de se détacher de lui.

« Au revoir. »

« Salut… » Termina le dreadé s'en allant pour de bon le cœur débordant de sentiments confus.

Cela faisait tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas tenu quelqu'un contre lui, tellement de temps qu'il n'avait pas reçu de tendresse, tellement de temps que sa carapace de gros dur le privait de contacts même amicaux. Il se sentait mieux mais toujours triste. A présent il n'avait plus simplement peur pour lui, mais aussi pour Bill.

[…]

Tom ouvrit la porte de l'appartement tout doucement, il était presque trois heures du matin et il devait se lever dans quatre heures. Il pénétra à dans l'entrée et sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, il reçu une gifle si forte qu'il le fit trébucher. Toute sa bonne humeur retrouvée retomba violemment et il se plaqua dos contre le mur apercevant son père en colère devant lui.

« T'étais où encore ? » Cria Jörg.

« Ailleurs qu'ici. » Répondit Tom le visage fermé.

« Mais encore ? Je t'avais pas dit d'arrêter tes fugues ? Depuis quand tu n'écoutes plus ce que je te dis ? »

« Et toi depuis quand tu ne m'écoutes plus…Papa ? » Acheva Tom avant de courir s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Lorsqu'il alluma la lumière, le dreadé eut la surprise de trouver sa mère allongée sur son lit tenant l'oreiller contre elle. Elle sortir de sa torpeur et se releva rapidement lorsqu'elle remarqua la présence de Tom qui écarquilla les yeux d'effroi à la vue du visage crayonné sur le mur à présent dévoilé.

« Tom, je m'inquiétais. Je ne croyais pas ton père quand il disait avoir entendu la porte d'entrée se refermer en fin de soirée, j'aurais dû te rattraper. Je…Tu étais où ? » Débita Simone.

« Nulle part, maintenant sors de ma chambre s'il te plait. » Répondit Tom froidement.

« Tom…Parle-moi je t'en supplie. J'ai vu ton dessin sur le mur, c'est une fille que tu vas voir comme ça la nuit ? Tu es amoureux et tu ne veux pas nous le dire ? » Questionna la mère insistante après s'être levée du lit pour se mettre en face de Tom.

« Non c'est pas ça. Juste fiche moi la paix. »

« Tu me le diras bien un jour de toute façon… » Souffla Simone avant de sortir de la chambre jetant un dernier regard à son fils dont la joue avait viré au rouge vif.

Tom ne sentait même pas la douleur sur sa joue. Celle qui tordait ses trippes était bien plus forte. Il se déshabilla rapidement, observa le visage de Bill dessiné que sa mère avait prit pour une fille et se glissa sous les couvertures une fois la lumière éteinte.

Sa mère imaginait que son fils faisait le mur pour une fille dont il était amoureux, quoi de plus banal ? Si seulement elle savait que ce si beau visage n'était autre que celui d'un garçon. Un garçon qui laissait agir son charme sur le dreadé qui lui ne voyait rien venir. Tom était déjà très attaché à lui, il avait besoin de lui à ses côté, il pensait tout le temps à lui. Dire qu'il était déjà amoureux aurait été précipité, mais il était vrai qu'il commençait à l'aimer beaucoup. Il faudrait qu'il laisse tomber sa carapace et qu'il parle un peu plus. La timidité et cette infime peur d'être jugée le bloquait encore. On ne peut jamais être sûr à cent pour cent de la fiabilité d'une personne que l'on connaît à peine.

Tom s'endormit épuisé après avoir réglé son réveil. Il rêva d'un monde décoré par ses taggues avec au milieu ce couple, qui ressemblait étrangement à Bill et lui, dans un cadre dégoulinant de romantisme. Le sommeil serait de courte durée pour ce dreadé qui se laissait approcher par la réincarnation de l'ange selon lui. Un ange particulier, le sien.

[…]

Tom ne retourna pas à l'usine le jour suivant. Il avait préféré se reposer le week-end pour rattraper ses nuits presque blanches, et voulant éviter de nouveaux problèmes avec ses parents et ses profs, il avait fait ses devoirs consciencieusement le lundi et le mardi soir. Bill lui manquait atrocement et il se trouvait stupide de ne pas lui avoir demandé un numéro de téléphone pour le joindre. Il espérait simplement que Bill ne le laisserait pas tomber après plusieurs jours d'absence.

Le mercredi midi, il sortit presque en courant de son lycée pour rejoindre l'usine. Il n'avait pas le sourire, mais il se sentait étrangement bien, comme s'il présentait que ce jour là il verrait Bill. Il espérait qu'il vienne quand il ferait encore jour pour pouvoir l'observer consciencieusement et apprendre de ses manies, de ses attitudes. Tom voulait en savoir plus sur le brun et il pressa encore le pas jusqu'à arriver à l'usine.

Lorsqu'il arriva au premier étage, il l'aperçu, lui, Bill, assis en tailleurs par terre. Il était de dos et semblait observer les tagues de Tom avec attention. Le blond s'avança sans faire de bruit et finit par s'asseoir juste à côté de lui, laissant leurs genoux se frôler.

« Bonjour…Je suis content que tu sois là. » Commença Tom courageusement la voix un peu fébrile.

« Bonjour. Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, je t'ai attendu tous les jours tu sais. » Répondit le brun faisant culpabiliser le dreadé.

« Désolé, je voulais pas te…Enfin je…J'étais fatigué et puis je… »

« Laisse… » Rit l'androgyne tournant la tête vers Tom qui fondit à l'entente de ce rire. « Je t'en veux pas. »

« Okay… » Souffla Tom timidement se sentant observé.

« T-Rainbow… » Murmura Bill. « Pourquoi ? » Demanda-t-il innocemment.

La respiration de Tom se stoppa un instant et il vit trouble. Non il ne pouvait pas déjà être arrivé à la révélation de son homosexualité au bout de quelques jours. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire maintenant, il ne se sentait pas près. Mais pourquoi mentir encore alors que Bill manifestait de l'intérêt pour lui ? Tom souffla et baissa complètement la tête. Ce jour là il n'avait pas mit de casquette et sur sa tête, aucune capuche n'était là.

« Le « T », c'est pour mon prénom et « Rainbow »…C'est… » Hésita Tom.

« Pour ce que tu es réellement. » Acheva Bill.

Le brun avait compris, Tom était démasqué et il se contenta de confirmer la réponse de Bill qui le regardait encore. Le dreadé tourna la tête se risquant à croiser les yeux profonds de l'androgyne assis près de lui qui lui fit lui aussi un aveu.

« Moi aussi j'aime les arc-en-ciel. »


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Tom essaya de sourire à la révélation de Bill, mais ses lèvres restèrent bloquées, figées, comme toujours. Il se sentait bien à l'intérieur, mais son visage ne daigna pas montrer ce bonheur et cet espoir ressenti au plus profond de lui. Son ventre se tordait agréablement alors qu'il évitait le regard du brun insistant et pétillant. Il ne voulait pas le blesser alors il lui répondit tout de même.

« Merci de me l'avoir dit aussi. »

« Merci à toi de n'avoir pas fuit lorsque tu as vu que j'avais deviné. » Répliqua Bill.

« Je sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais j'ai confiance en toi, j'espère que tu… »

« Je ne te trahirai pas. Pourquoi je le ferais ? Je suis dans le même bordel que toi. » Rassura le brun.

Après ça, Tom sortit ce qu'il avait pour manger de son sac à dos. Voyant que Bill n'avait rien sur lui et ne sachant pas s'il avait déjà mangé, le dreadé lui proposé de partager.

« Oh euh t'en fais pas pour moi, t'embêtes pas. » Répondit Bill.

« Ca m'embête pas. » Ajouta Tom. « Tu veux quoi ? J'ai un sandwich aux crudités et une pomme verte. »

« Hum…La pomme alors si tu veux, je te laisses ton sandwich. » Accepta finalement l'androgyne.

« D'accord, tu es sûr ? »

« Mais oui, t'inquiète pas je t'ai dit. » Confirma Bill en souriant à Tom qui ne le regardait pas de peur d'être encore troublé.

Ils mangèrent en silence puis jetèrent les détritus dans le sac plastique que Tom avait toujours sur lui. Après cela, le dreadé se leva pour prendre ses bombes, il savait ce qu'il allait taguer ce jour là. Pour une fois ce serait plus joyeux, moins mornes, moins déprimant. La raison qui poussa Tom à prévoir cela était vivante et présente tout près de lui. Bill. Il agissait sur lui comme une potion magique remplie de doses de bonheur. De minuscules doses qui s'infiltraient dans le cœur du blond et il en redemandait toujours plus. L'androgyne allait devenir sa raison de vivre mais il ne le voyait pas encore, trop aveuglé par ce masque qu'il se forçait à porter. Il allait devoir l'effacer, tout doucement, et peu à peu s'ouvrir aux sentiments qui lui faisaient face.

« Je n'ai jamais vu personne d'autre à part toi ici mais tu as raison de cacher tes bombes, ça doit coûter cher ces trucs là non ? » Demanda le brun après s'être levé et rapproché du dreadé.

« Oui, assez pour moi qui ne travaille pas régulièrement. »

« Tu fais comment pour te les procurer ? »

« Je fais quelques petits boulots à droite et à gauche. » Expliqua Tom se reculant de la surface en brique qu'il allait bientôt peindre.

« D'accord. » Bill se recula aussi. « Bon je me tais et je te laisse faire. Tu veux que je m'en aille ? »

Tom fit volteface comme frappé par la dernière question du brun et répondit précipitamment.

« Non, non, reste ! »

« Oh ok, je vais me mettre juste un peu plus loin alors. » Dit Bill s'asseyant sur une vieille machine encore présente dans l'usine.

« Par contre, je risque de pas beaucoup parler, mais s'il te plait reste. » Souffla Tom en fixant toujours son mur comme s'il dialoguait avec.

« Je reste, ne t'en fais pas. Tu vas mettre quoi comme musique aujourd'hui ? » Demanda le brun innocemment.

« Oh euh, sûrement Linkin Park, tu aimes ? » Répondit Tom.

« Oui, j'aime beaucoup même. »

Le dreadé n'ajouta rien et mit la musique sur son téléphone en marche. One Step Closer commença et Bill se déplaça finalement pour se placer dos au grand mur que Tom allait taguer. Il se mit juste quelques mètres plus loin que l'endroit où le dreadé allait déposer son art pour pouvoir observer le visage de Tom concentré. De cette même façon, il ne verrait l'œuvre qu'une fois terminée.

Pendant plus d'une heure, le dreadé dessina, tagua sous les yeux admiratifs de Bill. Les traits de son visage se mouvant sous la concentration et l'attention fascinaient le brun qui ne bougeait pas de peur de perturber son nouvel ami. Car pou lui Tom était un ami, il voulait l'être avec lui à défaut d'être plus. Le dreadé plaisait beaucoup à Bill, mais l'un comme l'autre semblaient vouloir prendre leur temps trop peu confiants. Ils se méfiaient encore malgré l'attraction évidente qui opérait entre eux.

A un certain moment, Tom sembla particulièrement absorbé par une des chansons qui hurlait dans le téléphone et ses yeux se fermèrent. Sa main tenant la bombe resta en suspension l'espace de quelques secondes et le dreadé soupira avant de continuer son tague. Il peaufina les couleurs, il essaya de donner un caractère éclatant à sa calligraphie du jour. Il se recula finalement en penchant un peu la tête à gauche puis à droite et baissa les yeux vers Bill qui le regardait toujours avec émotion. Leurs regards se croisèrent et le brun sourit chaleureusement à Tom qui sentit son cœur frapper contre sa poitrine. Tom continua cependant tandis que les effluves toxiques de peinture s'élevaient et piquait les gorges. Et enfin, lorsqu'il eu terminé, il referma la bombe de peinture, et éteignit la musique avant de s'approcher de Bill qui ne bougeait toujours pas.

« J'ai terminé. » Glissa Tom doucement. « Tu veux voir ? » Demanda-t-il avant de tendre une main au brun pour l'aider à se relever.

Bill hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et saisit la main de Tom qui le tira vers lui pour qu'il se mette debout. Leurs yeux se scrutèrent un instant alors que leurs doigts s'électrifiaient entre eux. Bill rougit un peu et détourna les yeux égayant les pensées du blond qui se surprit à penser qu'il plaisait au brun. Sans lâcher la main de Tom, Bill avança plus loin dans l'usine et se retourna pour faire face au nouveau tague. Son cœur faillit sortir de sa cage thoracique et sa gorge se serra en même temps que sa main sur les doigts du blond.

Sur le mur, en face d'eux se tenait fièrement le prénom du brun calligraphié en lettres gothiques blanches et grises. Le tague semblait ressortir de la brique comme s'il y avait un relief et en bas à droite, on pouvait distinguer la petite signature de Tom. Bill se tourna vers l'artiste.

« Je…je sais pas quoi dire. C'est ton endroit ici, tu n'étais pas obligé d'y mentionner quelqu'un d'autre que toi et je…Enfin tu… » Balbutia-t-il.

« Ca te plait pas ? » S'inquiéta Tom lâchant la main de Bill pour la plonger dans sa poche.

« Oh si, bien sûr que si ! C'est même pire que ça tu sais mais j'ai l'impression de m'immiscer dans ta vie. »

« Si je l'ai fait c'est parce que je le voulais. Tu es…Enfin… » Hésita le blond.

« Oui ? » Encouragea Bill.

« Tu es déjà important pour moi. » Avoua Tom gêné avant de poursuivre. « Je n'ai pas de véritable ami, personne ne me connaît, tu en sais plus sur moi que n'importe qui, tu es le seul qui t'intéresse à moi et t'es le seul à me donner l'envie de sourire même si j'y arrive pas encore. »

Tom venait de faire une sorte de déclaration au brun qui n'en crut pas ses oreilles. Ca n'était pas une déclaration d'amour, mais ça le fit se sentir « tout chose ». Il comptait pour le beau dreadé et ça le rendait heureux. Tom quant à lui avait envie de s'enfuir en courant de s'être laissé emporté. Il venait de dévoiler à Bill une partie de ce qu'il ressentait pour lui comme la reconnaissance et l'amitié. Le brun restait sans réponse et il pensait qu'il avait fait une erreur en déballant ainsi les raisons de ce petit cadeau artistique.

Le dreadé commença à bouger pour ne plus être en face de Bill et casser sa gêne, mais le brun réagit sans réfléchir et enroula ses bras autour du cou de Tom. Leurs respirations se bloquèrent lorsque leurs torses entrèrent en contact, et le blond crut défaillir en sentant le nez froid de Bill trouver refuge dans son cou. Tom referma ses bras restés jusqu'alors ballants autour de Bill et laissa sa joue se coller contre les cheveux doux et parfumés qui le chatouillaient.

« Merci. » Chuchota le brun avant d'embrasser timidement la joue de Tom qui rougit violemment en même temps que l'auteur du baiser.

Ils se détachèrent doucement et se retrouvèrent face à face sans savoir quoi se dire. Ils étaient incroyablement confus et n'avaient qu'une envie, se recoller l'un contre l'autre pour partager leurs chaleurs. Seulement Tom voulait garder un peu de son rêve pour les jours suivants et il ramassa son sac à dos pour le fermer et le poser sur son épaule. Il regardait ses pieds, trop gêné pour regarder Bill dans les yeux.

« Je vais devoir y aller moi. » Souffla-t-il un peu triste tout de même.

« D'accord, moi aussi alors. Tu reviens ce soir ? »

« Je ne sais pas, peut être. Toi oui ? » Demanda Tom relevant enfin les yeux.

« Sûrement. »

« Alors j'essayerai d'être là. »

Bill sourit et ils sortirent de l'usine. Ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du chemin ensemble comme quelques jours plus tôt. Arrivé au point de séparation, ils s'arrêtèrent et Tom prit les devants pour la première fois. Il s'avança vers Bill et le serra contre lui, embrassant joue blanche et fraîche du brun qui fondit sous l'attention.

« A ce soir. » Murmura Bill en reculant.

« Oui à ce soir… » Répondit Tom en le regardant s'éloigner pendant plusieurs secondes avant de partir à son tour.

Comme à son habitude, Tom remit sa capuche et son MP3 sur ses oreilles. Il s'enfermait toujours dans sa bulle quand il était seul pour marcher dans la rue. Il se sentait plus fort contre les gens. Il esquivait les regards médisants et méprisants qui le jugeaient comme étant un délinquant à cause de son apparence. Forcément…Avec son look il ne pouvait que passer son temps à enfreindre la loi.

Tom marcha lentement jusqu'à la cité où il habitait et croisa quelques connaissance qu'il salua rapidement. Il monta dans son immeuble avec l'ascenseur et pénétra dans l'appartement où personne n'était présent. Il passa dans la cuisine se servir un verre d'eau et découvrit un mot de sa mère.

« Je suis partie faire une course, j'en ai pas pour longtemps. »

Il était assez tôt, à peine plus de quinze heures mais Tom était rentré avant pour faire les quelques devoirs qu'il avait. Peut être qu'en étant calme ce soir, ses parents le laisseraient sortir pour voir Bill. Il n'était pas très optimiste puisqu'en général, ils ne voulaient pas le laisser sortir un soir de semaine, mais il pouvait au moins espérer un peu.

Tom alla s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour travailler un peu. Lorsqu'il entra, il vit le dessin toujours au mur près de son oreiller. Son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine et sa gorge se noua. Il lui manquait déjà…Tom soupira et s'assit en tailleur sur son lit face au dessin qu'il effleura du bout des doigts. Il se sentait encore plus à fleur de peau depuis que Bill était apparu dans sa vie. Il se sentait même stupide de mettre autant d'attachement dans cette rencontre, n'importe quoi pouvait arriver, peut être que Bill se fichait de lui. Seulement Tom avait juste envie d'y croire pour une fois, au moins un peu. Il avait l'air niai devant son dessin mais il s'en foutait pas mal.

Le dreadé se leva pour prendre son livre et son cahier d'anglais qu'il posa sur le lit. Il s'assit au sol près du lit de façon à avoir toujours un œil sur le visage du brun et tenta de faire les deux exercices pour le lendemain. Il passait plus de temps à observer son dessin qu'à travailler mais il avançait tout de même, laissant ses pensées vagabonder entre les adjectifs mélioratifs. Bill était beau, Bill était joli, puis Bill était sexy et enfin Bill était magnifique. Tom n'avais de cesse de se dire que le dessin n'était vraiment qu'une pâle copie de l'original. Le brun lui plaisait à un tel point que ça lui en faisait presque peur. Il n'avait pas seulement mit de l'espoir entre les mains de Bill, il y avait déposé les bribes de son avenirs. Il voulait que le brun compose avec et qu'il fasse partie intégrante de sa vie. Tom pensait que peut être, Bill l'aimerait vraiment un jour. Après tout, lui aussi aimait les arcs-en-ciel.

Tom rêvait à une vie avec Bill mais il retomba bien vite sur Terre lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte. Il n'avait même pas entendu sa mère rentrer mais il lui donna la permission de venir dans sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit après avoir lancé son oreiller contre le dessin voulant éviter une autre discussion à propos de cela.

« Ca va ? » Demanda Simone souriante.

« Moui ça va et toi ? »

« Oui, on peut dire ça. » Souffla la mère de Tom s'asseyant à côté de lui. « Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais, je me doute qu'il y a quelque chose qui te perturbe, tu as changé depuis deux ans. Tu n'es plus pareil et j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de mal. »

« C'est pas toi Maman, c'est moi, laisse tomber. » Répondit le blond rapidement reprenant son cahier sur ses genoux.

« Tu ne me parles plus Tom, je te comprends plus, j'ai peur que tu partes vraiment un jour et qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. Je sais que c'est tendu, surtout entre ton père et toi, mais sincèrement on t'aime. Si on t'engueule quand tu sors c'est parce qu'on a peur pour toi, tu… »

« Ouai…Et je suis désolé pour ça. Tu sais j'fais attention quand je sors, je parle à personne, j'ai retenu votre éducation. Je suis pas un de ces gars qui détruit tout. J'veux pas qu'on pense ça de moi. Simplement, j'ai juste besoin de m'aérer la tête, j'ai du mal à me comprendre moi-même, c'est pas vous qui réussirez à comprendre mieux. J'arrive plus à vous parler, je peux pas vous parler de certaines choses pour le moment. Un jour peut être. » Coupa Tom pour ne plus entendre les paroles récalcitrantes de sa mère.

« D'accord. Mais juste, fait nous confiance, on t'aimera toujours Tom. On sait juste plus comment y arriver avec toi et Jörg part au quart de tour, ça a toujours été comme ça. » Expliqua Simone.

« J'avais pas remarqué… » Ajouta le dreadé ironiquement.

« Tom… » Simone se tourna vers son fils dont elle caressa la joue. « Soit pas agressif avec lui. »

« Ah ben oui évidemment, voilà je le savais. Tu viens me parler faire la mère modèle, mais il fallait bien que tu me trouves agressif, comme d'habitude. Tu vois pas que c'est lui à chaque fois qui s'énerve ? Lui qui me fait des reproches ? Lui qui n'est plus en phase avec moi ? Lui qui m'agresse toujours le premier ? C'est bon tu peux t'en aller maintenant que t'as réussi à me casser le moral. » S'emporta Tom.

« Calme toi, arrête de parler de ton père comme s'il était un tyran ! »

« C'est ce qu'il est ! Il voudrait que je sois comme il veut lui. Il a ses convictions et il essaye de me les faire avaler. Il ne voit même pas qu'il me fait du mal. Il dit des choses parfois qui me font tellement mal au cœur que j'suis obligé de me barrer d'ici ! Bordel mais tu comprends rien non plus. Laisse-moi seul. »

« Ouai je vais te laisser. Tu me saoules Tom, tu me saoules. Tu me dis rien comment veux-tu que je devine ce qui te fait du mal ? Je fais pas exprès de le faire, ton père non plus. » Capitula la mère de Tom.

« J'devrais pas avoir besoin de te le dire. Et je peux pas vous le dire, vous comprendriez pas. » Lâcha le jeune homme fendant l'air avec sa vérité.

Simone sortit de la chambre après ça laissant Tom avec sa tristesse quotidienne qui revenait au galop. Ce soir là, son père allait rentrer, ils allaient se prendre la tête tous les deux et Tom sortirait sans rien dans le ventre. C'était devenu banal et ça n'étonnait plus personne. Et en effet, quelques heures plus tard, alors que Tom était allongé sur son lit avec de la musique sur les oreilles observant le dessin de Bill, son père rentra. Il était énervé par sa journée et à peine eut-il posé un pied dans l'appartement qu'il se dirigea vers la chambre de son fils.

« Tom ? Tu peux pas aider ta mère à mettre la table non ? » Dit-il ouvrant la porte sans en demander la permission.

« Putain ! » Tom avait sursauté et retiré ses écouteurs. « Tu peux pas frapper avant d'entrer ? »

« Je suis chez moi je fais ce que je veux encore ! » Rugit Jörg.

« J'ai encore le droit à un peu d'intimité non ? » Se justifia le dreadé se levant rapidement pour sortir de la chambre bousculant un peu son père.

« Attends Tom ! Reste ici deux minutes ! » Le retint ce dernier en le tirant par la manche de son sweat.

« Quoi ? »

« C'est quoi ce dessin sur le mur ? »

« C'est rien. » Répondit Tom le cœur palpitant trop vite.

« Très bien, alors si c'est rien, tu l'effaceras. »

Tom souffla. Il était énervé, triste, il en avait simplement marre. Son père ne semblait plus respecter le fait que Tom puisse avoir une intimité et ses petits secrets. Jörg devenait exécrable avec son fils. Le blond partit aider sa mère pour ne pas envenimer plus la situation tandis que son père partit prendre une douche laissant un peu de répit à son fils.

Ils passèrent à table quelques minutes plus tard. Chacun se tut et mangea dans le plus grand silence en occultant le fait que la télé était allumée. Tom aida à débarrasser et sans un mot, il alla chercher son baladeur avant de sortir. Personne n'essaya de le retenir et il en fut étrangement préoccupé. D'habitude il entendait au moins sa mère essayer de le retenir, ou son père lui hurler de revenir. Mais ce soir là, ses parents le laissèrent s'enfuir.

Tom était mal mais songea rapidement au fait qu'il allait voir Bill et que sa dose de bonheur serait suffisante jusqu'au lendemain. Il pensait déjà retrouver la chaleur du brun contre lui et les sensations qui le rendaient heureux. Il avait envie de lui parler, d'entendre sa voix. Ca le rassurait et il se sentait lui-même avec Bill.

Tom se hâtait pour sortir de la cité, il voulait arriver à l'usine rapidement. Il n'était pas tard, à peine vingt heures trente, mais il était pressé. Seulement, à peine quelques mètres plus loin que son immeuble, il entendit quelqu'un l'appeler. Léo était là assis sur une rambarde d'escalier.

« Tu vas où comme ça ? » Demanda le jeune homme.

« Nulle part…Je me promène juste. » Répondit Tom en essayant de masquer son empressement.

« Je peux t'accompagner ? »

« Hum, désolé je préfère être seul. » Ajouta le blond.

« Tant pis… » Souffla Léo avant de saluer son ami.

Tom reprit sa route et accéléra encore le pas se cachant sous sa grande capuche. Il avait dû mentir à Léo pour se protéger encore une fois. Même s'il faisait assez confiance à ce gars là, il ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de tout lui dire. Pour sa santé à lui, mais aussi pour celle de Bill.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Tom releva la tête en arrivant près de l'usine et vit Bill qui était déjà là assis au bord d'une des fenêtres du rez-de-chaussée. Il sentit son cœur palpiter plus fort lorsque le brun lui sourit le voyant à son tour, puis il avança un peu plus vite avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur pour rejoindre Bill. Ce dernier se leva du rebord, et fit quelques pas pour se retrouver tout près du dreadé à qui il fit tomber la capuche sur les épaules. Il passa ses bras derrière la nuque de Tom, plongeant son nez dans le cou de celui-ci. Il lui avait manqué aussi.

Tom répondit à l'étreinte se sentant de plus en plus à l'aise avec Bill et le serra très fort contre lui. Chaque contact laissait sa respiration incertaine et il essayait de ne pas s'en formaliser. Seulement, lorsque le brun osa appuyer ses lèvres sur la peau chaude se son cou, Tom frissonna si fort qu'il eu l'impression que la température était descendu de plusieurs dizaines de degrés en moins d'une seconde. Il crispa ses mains dans le dos de Bill qui se mit à caresser sa nuque doucement.

Ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre et montèrent à l'étage avant de s'asseoir sur le bord de la même fenêtre que d'habitude pour Tom. Ils ne parlaient pas encore, et le blond avait de nouveau laissé la timidité d'emparer de lui plongeant ses mains dans ses larges poches. Bill sourit intérieurement remarquant le trouble du dreadé, et il rougit un peu en pensant qu'il aimerait vraiment plaire à Tom, autant que Tom lui plaisait.

Tom pensait à la même chose, il n'essayait plus de se demander pourquoi son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine à chaque fois que Bill était là. Il savait qu'il s'attachait à lui un peu plus à chaque minute mais il n'essayait pas de freiner cela. Lui aussi avait le droit à ce sentiment, même s'il devait le vivre caché, il voulait le vivre quand même, ça le rendait trop heureux pour qu'il puisse passer à côté.

« Pourquoi tu viens ici toi ? » Demanda Tom timidement.

« Disons que je m'entends pas toujours très bien avec ma famille. Enfin surtout mon frère. »

« Il se passe quoi avec lui ? »

« Il ne se passe plus rien justement. Depuis qu'il sait que je n'aimerai jamais les filles, il m'en veut. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais il a dû mal à s'y faire. On a perdu notre complicité et ça me rend triste. » Expliqua le brun tournant la tête vers Tom.

« Et toute ta famille est pareille ? »

« Non, les autres l'acceptent plus ou moins, mais ils ne se montrent pas distants avec moi. Ils n'ont pas changé de comportement, ils essayent de m'aimer toujours pareil même s'ils sont réticents pour certains. C'est ma grand-mère qui l'a accepté le plus facilement, je me confie à elle parfois. Mais mon frère lui, j'ai l'impression de le perdre alors qu'on était vraiment proche avant. »

« Il a quel âge ? »

« Il a dix huit ans. » Bill soupira. « Ca me manque de plus rire avec lui depuis qu'il sait. Il m'évite et ça me fait mal. Alors je me prends souvent la tête avec lui et je viens par ici. Et toi ? »

« Moi ? Ma famille ne sait rien, je mens à tout le monde, je n'ai pas d'ami à part toi maintenant. Ils croient tous que je suis le parfait garçon hétéro. J'ai terriblement peur qu'ils découvrent tout et je n'ai trouvé que cet endroit pour me ressourcer. »

Tom regarda au loin le ciel déjà noir entrecoupé par de hauts bâtiments, et laissa le silence s'infiltrer dans la conversation, avant que Bill ne reprenne la parole.

« J'ai connu ça aussi. Mais ils s'en doutaient plus ou moins, et finalement un jour ma mère est venu parler avec moi et je lui ai tout dit. »

« Si je le dis, je suis mort, je deviendrai le vilain petit canard du lycée, je me ferais rejeter par tout le monde et je sais pas si je le supporterais. Je suis pas prêt du tout à ce que ça se sache. » Confie le dreadé tournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Bill.

« Moi je t'accepte. Je t'aime beaucoup Tom. » Avoua le brun.

Tom détourna les yeux, son cœur battit encore plus vite et ses mains devinrent moites dans ses poches. Bill l'aimait beaucoup et ça le rendait vraiment timide. Ca sonnait comme une déclaration, le dreadé ne sut pas vraiment quoi répondre au début.

« Je…Merci…Je…Oui mais je veux pas me faire rejeter par ma famille, c'est surtout ça dont j'ai peur. »

« Tu m'aimes pas moi ? » Taquina Bill voyant bien que Tom évitait du mieux qu'il pouvait la déclaration.

« Bill… » Minauda le dreadé. « Si…je…t'aime beaucoup aussi, vraiment beaucoup. »

Les joues de Tom rougirent encore plus si cela était possible et il remit sa capuche pour se cacher faisant rire le brun.

« Te cache pas, t'es mignon quand t'es timide. » Chuchota ce dernier.

« Tu te moooques ! » Dit Tom de façon enfantine.

« Mais non, moi aussi je suis timide, juste un peu moins que toi, mais je fais des efforts pour me confier tu vois. »

« Je suis vraiment trop ridicule, on dirait un coincé du cul là. » Plaisanta le dreadé qui tentait de relâcher la pression.

Un éclat de rire fendit l'air et raisonna dans les entrailles de Tom. Le rire de Bill était vraiment particulier et surtout, communicatif. Il le suivit dans son fou rire rendant l'atmosphère plus légère.

« Tom…Je rêve où tu viens de sourire et même rire ? » S'exclama le brun entre deux rires.

« Non tu rêves pas. C'est grâce à toi ça. »

Ils s'étaient plus ou moins confiés tous les deux et avaient même dérivé sur une sorte de déclaration. Bill semblait montrer à Tom qu'il s'intéressait vraiment à lui mettant celui-ci assez mal à l'aise. Pourtant, ils arrivaient toujours à retrouver un état de décontraction. Ils s'appréciaient beaucoup, plus même, mais y allaient doucement. Ils étaient blessés tous les deux.

Une fois le fou rire dissipé, Bill se décala et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de Tom qui ne put empêcher son estomac de se serrer une fois de plus. Il baissa les yeux sur les mains de Bill serrées l'une entre l'autre sur les genoux de ce dernier. Ses doigts tremblaient nerveusement dans ses poches mais il s'encouragea mentalement avant de passer un de ses bras dans le dos du brun. Il enlaça sa taille et alla poser sa main libre sur les doigts entrelacés de Bill qui baissa la tête rougissant à son tour. Tom déglutit un peu trop bruyamment et remua nerveusement une de ses jambes dans le vide. Bill se colla complètement au dreadé mélangeant leurs chaleurs et délia ses deux mains pour serre celle de Tom dans une seule.

« Tu fréquentes beaucoup de gens ? » Demanda Bill pour casser la tension.

« Une petite bande de mecs. Mais c'est pas des vraiment des amis, ce sont des connaissances. Et toi ? »

« J'ai qu'un seul véritable ami qui m'aime pour ce que je suis, il s'appelle Georg. »

« Hum…Okay. Et tu vas au lycée aussi ? »

« Non, plus maintenant. Je me suis déscolarisé cette année. Je suis les cours par correspondance, j'en avais marre de l'école et mes parents étaient d'accord. » Expliqua le brun caressant timidement les doigts chauds de Tom.

« Moi oui, toujours. Je suis en première et j'ai pris option art plastiques. »

« Etonnant ! » Plaisanta Bill.

Tom laissa un petit rire s'échapper et prit dans un élan, il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Bill les faisant rougir tous les deux dans la pénombre. Leurs cœurs étaient bruyants dans leurs têtes raisonnant aux creux de leurs oreilles, et leurs gorges se serraient, une nouvelle fois ne les surprenant plus. Ils avaient compris. Ils se plaisaient beaucoup trop pour rester simplement amis. Il y avait bien trop de contact entre eux pour que cela reste un amour, au mieux, fraternel. Seulement ni l'un, ni l'autre, ne savait comment faire évoluer plus les choses. Il y avait toujours la peur d'être rejeté, la peur de ne pas plaire, de s'être trompé.

« Tu viens demain soir ? » Questionna Bill.

« Sûrement. »

« J'espère. » Souffla le brun serrant plus fort ses doigts entre ceux de Tom. « Enlève ta capuche elle me gêne. » Rouspéta-t-il gentiment.

Tom laissa la capuche tomber dans son dos et Bill remonta son nez froid dans son cou. Un frisson traversa le corps du blond qui serra la hanche de l'androgyne dans sa main.

« Tu sens bon. » Souffla Bill contre la peau de Tom.

« Merci. Toi aussi. »

« J'aime ton odeur, ça m'apaise. »

« Oh… »

Tom ne sut quoi répondre. Bill lui faisait du rentre dedans et il était vraiment intimidé, il n'avait jamais eu de relation amoureuse et avait dû mal à trouver comment réagir aux avance du brun. Bill restait subtil, mignon et n'était pas vraiment plus sûr de lui, mais il essayait. Il ne voulait pas laisser passer sa chance avec Tom, il savait qu'il l'avait, il en était presque sûr. Seulement il y allait doucement, freiné par sa timidité, mais surtout celle du dreadé.

« Je peux pas trop rester tard ce soir. Je vais devoir y aller bientôt. » Expliqua Bill attristé.

« Oh…Déjà… »

« Oui, déjà, je sais c'est nul, mais je serai là demain. »

« J'espère pouvoir venir aussi, je ferai tout pour. » Ajouta Tom.

« T'as intérêt. » Taquina le brun avant de tendre son cou pour embrasser la joue fraîche du dreadé qui tourna la tête au même moment.

Leurs visages étaient proches et leurs respirations devinrent très saccadées. Leurs yeux s'accrochèrent et leurs bouches s'asséchèrent. Tom tourna tout son buste et retira son bras du dos de Bill qui se décolla un peu de lui. Ils se regardaient toujours et le blond recula de quelques centimètres touchant la bordure de la fenêtre avec son dos. Son cœur le faisait souffrir tant il avait envie d'embrasser Bill mais il s'empêchait de le faire. Le brun l'empêcha de détacher sa main de la sienne et saisit l'autre de sa main libre et froide. Il tenait les deux mains tremblantes de Tom dans les siennes et continuait de fixer son visage avec envie. Leurs pupilles brillaient dans le noir et finalement Bill s'approcha. Tom sentit sa respiration se bloquer, il avait l'impression de mourir sur place et fut soulagé lorsque la bouche du brun se posa sur sa joue, longuement et tendrement. C'était juste ce qu'il fallait, de la tendresse plus appuyée que la dernière fois, écrasée doucement sur sa joue témoignant les sentiments de Bill à son égard.

Leurs mains se serrèrent et ils purent sentir à quel point ils tenaient déjà l'un à l'autre. Les lèvres de Bill se détachèrent de la joue de Tom, mais il ne s'écarta pas. Il enfouit son visage dans le cou du dreadé qui l'accueillit aussitôt dans ses bras le serrant si fort qu'il aurait presque pu l'étouffer. C'était la pagaille dans le ventre et dans les pensées du blond mais il était heureux. Juste ce brun magnifique et lui, enlacés, assis et appuyés contre le rebord de la fenêtre d'une usine abandonnée.

« Je t'adore déjà… » Souffla Bill contre le cou de Tom qui caressa doucement le dos de celui qu'il tenait entre ses bras.

Cela sonnait plus comme un « je t'aime » qu'un simple « je t'adore » d'amitié, mais peu importait. Ils se sentaient bien et Bill savait qu'il ne fallait rien précipiter avec Tom. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes échangeant leurs chaleurs corporelles, puis Bill rappela qu'il devait rentrer chez lui. Ils se détachèrent lentement, voulant retarder le plus possible le moment de se séparer complètement. Tom frotta sa nuque nerveusement d'une main, alors que l'autre venait d'être emprisonnée par celle de Bill qui jouait avec ses longs doigts refroidis.

« Bon, et bien je vais y aller. On se voit demain… » Dit encore le brun.

« Oui. Je te raccompagne en bas, je vais y aller aussi de toute façon. »

Bill rendit sa main à Tom et repassa ses jambes à l'intérieur de l'usine. Le dreadé fit de même rejoignant le brun au milieu de la pièce. Ils regardaient le sol tous les deux encore une fois gênés. Ils avaient toujours du mal à savoir comment se dire au revoir alors que les étreintes se faisaient de plus en plus facilement lorsqu'ils étaient tous les deux. Ils avaient peur de faire une erreur, de laisser une mauvaise dernière impression. D'en faire trop, ou pas assez. Tom s'avança voulant faire encore le premier pas, il voulait montrer qu'il pouvait être moins timide. Il regarda Bill dans les yeux un court instant et le prit dans ses bras. Le brun répondit à immédiatement à l'étreinte serrant Tom toujours plus fort. Ils n'avaient de cesse de se coller l'un à l'autre, ils ne voulaient pas que l'autre s'éloigne déjà.

Bill regarda derrière Tom observant quelques tagues. Il ferma les yeux et inspira longuement, imprimant l'odeur du blond dans ses poumons. Ses ongles longs griffèrent le dos de Tom puis sans qu'il ne comprenne rien, il se retrouva projeté à plus d'un mètre. Il se retourna et son regard tomba sur un jeune qui devait avoir à peu près le même âge que Tom et lui.

Le dreadé n'avait pas eu de mal à reconnaître ce garçon qui les avait sans nul doute suivis. Sa respiration se bloquait, il avait peur, il pensait que c'était déjà la fin du rêve. Ce rêve qui commençait à peine mais que l'on venait déjà lui arracher. Il sentit son ventre se tordre, mais pas de la même manière que lorsque Bill le prenait contre lui. Il avait envie de vomir, il venait d'être découvert dans les bras d'un autre garçon et il se doutait qu'il venait de signer la fin de sa petite vie tranquille.

Bill observait la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Tom était paniqué et ne bougeait plus, il était figé. L'autre garçon ne semblait pas vraiment plus à l'aise, juste surprit et ne dit rien pendant encore quelques secondes. Tom baissa les yeux et frotta son visage d'une main.

« Alors c'est là que tu viens tous les mercredis et le soir ? » Dit gentiment le jeune intrus. « C'est toi qui a tagué tout ça ? Tu es doué. » Ajouta-t-il scrutant les tagues encore un peu visibles malgré la pénombre.

« Léo…S'il te plait. Arrête de faire semblant de t'intéresser aux tagues. Juste…Tais-toi. Pourquoi tu m'as suivit ? » Intervint le dreadé la voix cassée par l'angoisse.

« Je voulais savoir où tu allais. Je me doutais que tu n'avais pas de cousine. Je sais pas, j'ai toujours soupçonné le fait que tu puisses cacher quelque chose. » Expliqua Léo laissant Tom pantois.

« Tu t'en doutais ? Mais et les autres ? Ils s'en doutent aussi ? » Dit le blond précipitamment. « Putain Léo, ne leur dit rien. S'il te plait, tu sais ce qu'ils pensent de tout ça. Putain, si tu parles, je suis foutu. » Déblatéra Tom se laissant gagner par la panique.

Tom se mit à faire les cents pas et Bill l'arrêta rapidement. Léo sourit rapidement au brun lui faisant comprendre qu'ils ne risquaient rien et s'approcha d'eux doucement. Il posa une main sur l'épaule de Tom et tenta de le rassurer.

« Tom…Tu sais que moi aussi je suis pas toujours d'accord avec ce que Etienne et les autres racontent. J'ai bien remarqué que toi aussi, tu ne participes pas aux conversations la plupart du temps. Tu ne parles pas de toi et je suis le seul à m'être un peu intéressé à toi. Je t'ai pas suivit pour te blâmer ensuite, je voulais juste savoir pour mieux comprendre ton enfermement. »

« Ecoute-le Tom. Il ne te ment pas. Il ne dira rien. » Ajouta Bill regardant le dreadé et Léo alternativement.

« Je ne dirai rien Tom. Je te le promets. » Léo regarda l'androgyne. « Tu t'appelles comment ? »

« Bill, il s'appelle Bill. » Répondit Tom à la place de l'intéressé se retournant vers Léo. « Et ne t'avise pas de lui faire du mal, surtout pas. » Se braqua le blond.

« Tu n'as pas écouté ce que je viens de te dire ? Je suis pas là pour t'emmerder, ni pour me foutre de ta gueule. Je sais qu'on n'est pas super proches, mais j'te considère comme un pote. T'es le seul à qui j'peux faire confiance. » Dit encore Léo calmement.

« Ok…Ok…Excuse-moi de m'être emporté mais tu peux comprendre que personne ne sait à part toi maintenant et que j'ai vraiment peur. » Tom soupira.

« Tu as peur de quoi au juste ? Que je dévoile ton endroit secret et que tu tagues ? » Interrogea Léo. « Je vois que ça te tient à cœur, alors je ne dirai rien. »

« Je m'en fous de l'usine et des tagues Léo. Fait pas celui qui comprend pas s'il te plait. »

« Je dirai rien non plus pour ce à quoi je pense. Tu peux me croire. »

« C'est bon tu peux le dire aussi. J'suis homo, je veux juste que personne d'autre ne le sache pour le moment. Je suis pas près pour ça, je suis pas près à m'en prendre plein la gueule. Je m'en mange assez tous les jours avec les propos d'Etienne même si ça ne m'est pas destiné. » Gronda Tom.

« Je suis désolé pour ça. Je vais y aller, je vous laisse. Désolé aussi d'avoir interrompu votre intimité, je voulais pas. A demain Tom. Salut Bill. »

Léo se retourna pour partir mais Tom le rattrapa et lui chuchota une dernière chose à l'oreille.

« Je tiens à Bill plus qu'à n'importe qui. »

« Ne t'en fait pas. Et si tu veux, je suis là. » Répondit Léo avant de continuer son chemin.

Tom resta les bras ballant et le cœur battant pendant quelques secondes. Bill ne dit rien et s'avança. Il se mit devant Tom et se colla à lui doucement enserrant sa taille fine. Le blond ne répondit pas tout de suite à l'étreinte encore trop secoué par l'intervention de Léo. Il avait peur, il ne se sentait même plus en sécurité sans son usine. On lui avait volé son secret, on avait violé sa seule parcelle de bonheur et il en avait la nausée. Il se laissa aller dans les bras de Bill. Quelques larmes coulèrent et le brun le serra plus fort pour lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'il serait toujours là.

« Fais lui confiance. » Souffla Bill.

« J'essayerai. »

Une fois que Tom fut calmé bien que toujours affreusement inquiet, ils sortirent de l'usine et marchèrent jusqu'au bout du chemin ensemble. Avant de se quitter, ils se serrèrent l'un contre l'autre pendant quelques secondes, embrassant chacun la joue de l'autre. Ils prenaient chaque instant à cœur, ils en profitaient et cela se voyait. Le regard bienveillant au loin aurait pu en témoigné. Le regard d'un ami qui n'avait jamais su comment parler à Tom et qui comptait bien garder ce secret enfouit. Le dreadé avait l'air d'être lui-même lorsqu'il était avec Bill et Léo ne ferait rien qui pourrait empêcher cela.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Tom marchait le long des rues d'un pas moins assuré. Il se demandait si les gens l'attendraient en bas de son immeuble pour l'insulter. Il se demandait si Léo avait déjà tout dévoilé malgré l'heure assez tardive. Il avait peur et ne se le cachait pas, son cœur battait vite et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de retourner chez lui. Seulement il n'avait pas le choix, son cas pourrait s'aggraver s'il ne rentrait pas.

Lorsque le dreadé entra dans la cité, il jeta un coup d'œil rapide autour de lui mais ne vit personne. Pas d'attroupement, pas de connaissance. Personne pour le traiter de pédé, personne pour le frapper. Il en fut soulager mais se méfia tout de même jusqu'à arriver près de sa porte.

« T'étais barré où encore hein ? » Hurla le père de Tom alors que celui-ci venait à peine de rentrer.

« Nulle part. » Répondit le jeune homme de façon étonnamment calme.

« Tom c'est plus possible, va falloir que tu parles. »

« Laisse-moi tranquille Papa. » Souffla le dreadé avant de partir dans sa chambre.

Jörg suivit son fils et le regarda se dépêtrer de ses écouteurs enfouit sous son grand sweat. Il savait qu'il n'agissait pas toujours bien avec Tom, mais il était perdu. Il ne savait plus comment agir avec lui. Son fils ne lui parlait plus et ça le rendait malade. Il était agressif avec lui, pensant le faire réagir, mais il n'en n'était rien. Tom restait renfermé, et ce depuis environ deux ans. Jörg avait prit la mauvaise habitude de parler méchamment à son fils, il ne voulait pas se taire, et lorsqu'il parlait un peu plus calmement, Tom ne répondait pas plus. Il voyait que quelque chose clochait, mais il pensait toujours que ça venait de Tom plus que de lui-même. Il se disait qu'il allait vers lui, que donc le problème venait du dreadé. En réalité, il était juste complètement paumé en face de son adolescent en crise.

« Tu n'as toujours pas effacé le dessin de ton mur. Débrouille-toi, mais demain, je veux qu'il ait disparu. » Ordonna l'homme debout dans le chambranle de la porte.

« Ouai… » Soupira Tom exaspéré.

Son père voulait simplement qu'il se tienne à carreaux. Oui, il avait dessiné sur le mur et c'était mal. Mais Tom aurait préféré qu'il insiste au moins un peu pour savoir ce que représentait ce dessin, comme sa mère, même si elle s'était trompée, et que c'était plutôt à son avantage.

« Bonne nuit. » Dit tout de même Jörg.

« Toi aussi. »

[…]

Une semaine était passé, et les deux amis de l'usines s'étaient revu trois fois. Ils avaient beaucoup parlé, se confiant l'un à l'autre mais ne s'étaient pas vraiment plus rapprochés. Ils se méfiaient encore de leurs sentiments, on leur avait toujours dit que ça finissait par faire mal. Alors ils s'étreignaient, mais n'osaient pas franchir le pas final. Celui qui les mènerait à devenir un couple.

Tom avait évité Léo toute la semaine, ne le croisant qu'une seule fois pour lui demander de ne plus le suivre. Apparemment, le jeune homme avait respecté ce vœu et ne forçait pas le dreadé à parler avec lui. Il comprenait que cela puisse être difficile.

Tom était en cours, la sonnerie de midi n'allait pas tarder et il avait hâte de retrouver Bill à l'usine. Etienne qui se trouvait être juste derrière le blond tapa sur son épaule.

« Tom, t'as pas dix euros sur toi, j'te jure j'te les rends cet aprèm. » Demanda-t-il.

« Si, mais je suis pas là cet aprèm, je vais chez ma cousine. »

« Ouai, c'est vrai… » Réalisa Etienne. « Ca fait rien, je les donnerai à ta mère en vitesse, je veux pas de problème avec l'argent tu sais bien. » Conclut-il.

« Ok, si tu veux, tiens » Répondit Tom tendant le billet à Etienne après l'avoir sorti de sa poche.

« Merci vieux, t'es un pote toi ! » Le remercia ce dernier.

« Quand ça t'arrange. » Pensa Tom.

[…]

Lorsque la fin des cours arriva, Léo sourit en regardant le dreadé se dépêcher de ranger ses affaires. Il savait que Tom avait hâte de retrouver son ami dans cette usine. Le blond ne souriait pas, mais cela se voyait qu'il n'avait qu'une idée en tête, celle de retrouver Bill.

Tom sortit rapidement du lycée et se dirigea vers l'endroit où il allait voir le beau brun qui faisait battre son cœur affreusement vite. Si quelques jours plus tôt le dreadé s'empêchait de penser qu'il pouvait être tombé amoureux de Bill, à présent il en était certain mais sa timidité l'empêchait de tenter quoique ce soit avec le brun. Il s'était attaché à lui, il aimait l'avoir contre lui. Bill était tellement magnifique à ses yeux et il ne rêvait plus que d'une chose en laquelle il croyait difficilement : l'embrasser.

Le ventre de Tom papillonna le temps du trajet. Il écoutait des chansons incroyablement douces, des chansons d'amour pour la plupart. Il était à fleur de peau et se sentait encore plus fragile depuis qu'il connaissait Bill. Il savait que ce serait encore plus douloureux si on le brisait maintenant, il savait que ce serait pire si on découvrait son homosexualité maintenant car on l'empêcherait sûrement de voir le brun. Il voulait profiter de chaque instant avec Bill, n'en perdre aucune seconde.

Arrivé à l'usine, il monta à l'étage. A peine eut-il posé ses pieds sur la dernière marche qu'une masse lui sauta dessus. Il reconnut son parfum, celui de Bill, l'unique Bill. Il le serra contre lui en retour et les fit reculer plus loin pour ne pas tomber à la renverse dans les escaliers. Ils respirèrent plus fort tous les deux dans le cou de l'autre. Ils étaient enfin de nouveau ensemble et c'était le plus important à cet instant. Ils se sentaient simplement vivants.

« Bonjour T-Rainbow. » Chuchota Bill à l'oreille de Tom le faisant frissonner.

« Bonjour. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

« Ca pourrait aller mieux. » Souffla Tom tristement.

Ils se détachèrent et s'assirent par terre. Tom sortit ce qu'il avait pour manger et le brun fit de même ayant prit l'initiative d'apporter quelque chose aussi dans un sac à dos noir. Le dreadé reprit la parole en ouvrant son sandwich.

« J'en ai marre de cette bande avec qui je reste pour faire bien. »

« Je peux comprendre… »

« Tu sais, ils sont avec moi parce qu'il paraît que j'ai un bon style et que je suis cool. Mais je vois pas où ils ont vu ça. Je parle jamais, ils savent rien de moi, je participe jamais à leurs délires… » Expliqua Tom triturant le papier d'alu qui enfermait son repas.

« Au moins ils t'emmerdent pas. »

« Parfois j'aimerais ne les avoir jamais connus. J'aimerais ne pas habiter dans cette cité mais dans un trou bien paumé où personne ne me connaîtrait. » Poursuivit le dreadé alors Bill baissa la tête à la fin de la phrase de son ami. « A part toi bien sûr… » Ajouta Tom un peu gêné.

« J'ai eu peur que tu m'oublies là, j'avoue. » Confia l'androgyne.

« C'était juste évident pour moi, j'avais pas besoin de le dire. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie maintenant. Mais j'aimerais me libérer d'un poids. Ce poids horrible. Seulement pour ça je dois passer par l'aveu et j'en suis incapable. J'ai trop peur des conséquences. »

« C'est normal, moi aussi j'avais peur que les autres sachent. J'ai eu de la chance que la plupart l'accepte, mais ça fait mal de voir que la personne sur qui j'avais reposé tout mon espoir ne l'a pas bien prit. J'ai eu peur vraiment, maintenant ça va mieux. J'ai laissé parler ceux qui n'en valaient pas la peine. » Dit Bill essayant de rassurer Tom.

« Si jamais mes parents l'apprennent, surtout mon père, il me tuera. »

« Tu n'en sais rien. Peut être pas. »

« Tu ne l'as jamais vu parler des homos, tu n'as jamais entendu les insultes qu'il balance dès qu'il voit un mec un peu efféminé. Moi oui, et ça fait mal. »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Bill ne sut quoi répondre. En effet, il ne savait rien de la famille de Tom et ne pouvait pas prévoir leur réaction. Il déballa lui aussi son sandwich et en mangea un bout. Le dreadé fit de même et soupira.

« Je suis désolé de t'infliger ma vie totalement pourrie. » S'excusa le blond.

« Tu ne m'embêtes pas, je suis là pour t'aider, pour t'écouter. »

« Merci. C'est la première fois qu'on s'intéresse vraiment à moi. » Tom soupira encore. « Tout à l'heure Etienne m'a encore demandé de la thune, je sais qu'il me la rendra très rapidement, il avait simplement oublié la sienne. Mais ça me fait chier qu'il me parle que par intérêt. Quoique je l'aime pas de toute façon. Autant qu'il s'attache pas à moi. »

« C'est blessant, mais tant que toi tu ne t'attaches pas à lui, c'est toujours ça. »

« Ouai…Sûrement. » Conclut le dreadé.

Le silence se réinstalla entre eux, mais il n'était pas gênant. Ils mangèrent tranquillement observant les murs. Tom réfléchit à ce qu'il dessinerait et peindrait plus tard, quant à Bill, il essayait de déchiffrer la peine de son ami au travers des tagues qu'il connaissait pourtant déjà par cœur à force de les avoir regardés. Quelques minutes passèrent et après quelques gorgées d'eau avalées, Tom se releva sortant son téléphone de sa poche.

« Tiens, choisis la musique que tu veux. » Dit-il en tendant l'appareil au brun qui sourit avant de le saisir.

« D'accord. » Répondit Bill se mettant debout à son tour et cherchant une chanson tandis que Tom partait chercher ses bombes de peinture.

« Ah j'ai trouvé ! » S'exclama le brun quelques secondes après.

« T'as été rapide. C'est quoi alors ? »

« All I need de Within Temptation. »

« C'est l'une de mes préférées. » Confia le dreadé.

« Moi aussi. Elle me parle. Surtout depuis que j'te connais. »

« C'est pareil pour moi. »

.com/watch?v=L6ViM8tKG1Q

Bill sourit tirant un regard brillant à Tom qui se dirigea vers une partie vierge d'un des murs. La musique démarra après que le brun l'ait mise en route et le dreadé commença à faire les contours de sa nouvelle œuvre. Cette chanson lui prenait au trippes, il ne pensait plus à rien et se mit à écrire une des phrases du texte qu'il embellirait après.

« Don't tear me down for all I need. »

Le brun s'assit en tailleurs au centre de la pièce le téléphone posé sur ses genoux. Il regarda le corps de Tom se mouvoir devant ce mur sur lequel il pouvait déjà y lire la phrase principale de la chanson. Cette dernière raisonna dans son cœur comme un appel à la protection du dreadé et il sentit ses yeux le brûler. Son cœur se serra mais il se retint de pleurer, il devait être fort pour Tom. Parce que Tom comptait sur lui, parce que Tom comptait pour lui.

De là où il était, Bill pouvait observer le profil du dreadé qu'il trouvait si parfait. Ses yeux s'attardèrent sur sa bouche qu'il chérissait tant. Lui aussi était tombé dans le piège, lui non plus ne pouvait retenir les battements de son cœur qui l'oppressaient dès que Tom était là, lui aussi était tombé amoureux. Ca avait été si soudain, mais tellement fort que le brun avait eu dû mal à y croire. Il avait envie de vivre quelque chose de fort avec Tom, il voulait lui dire à quel point il l'aimait, tout entier, mais il savait que le blond ne pouvait pas encore assumer totalement. Alors il patientait, il avait du temps devant lui, il avait du temps pour lui.

Soudain, Tom s'arrêta de taguer le mur et s'approcha de Bill. Il saisit le téléphone et activa l'option « répéter une seule chanson » pour que la même tourne en boucle. Il saisit ensuite les mains du brun et lui fit comprendre qu'il devait se lever. Il le conduisit alors devant le tague inachevé et reprit une bombe de peinture la donnant à Bill.

« Non Tom, je peux pas faire ça, je vais tout gâcher. C'est ton endroit ici. » Refusa le brun.

« C'est le nôtre maintenant. S'il te plait. Cette phrase elle est pour nous deux, ajoute quelque chose, même un simple trait, mais fais-le. Pour moi. » Supplia le dreadé.

Bill ne protesta pas plus et se mit bien face au mur. Il n'avait pas envie de tout gâcher mais il voulait répondre au message de Tom. Alors avec hésitation, il commença à écrire quelque chose en dessous de la longue phrase pendant que le dreadé l'observait avec des yeux brillants d'amour. Tom sentit des picotements dans tout son corps alors qu'il regardait la jolie main blanche de Bill en train de taguer.

« Never…It's my promise. »

Tom découvrit que le brun avait lui aussi des dons et qu'il ne le lui avait jamais dit. Sa calligraphie témoignait d'une grande sensibilité et cela toucha le dreadé en plein cœur. Lorsqu'il lut le message, il ne put s'empêcher de respirer plus fort. Bill lui fit la promesse de ne jamais lui faire de mal et c'était comme un soulagement, mais aussi un engagement qui devait être tenu.

Bill se recula après quelques minutes et se retourna. Il tomba face à face avec Tom, leurs torses se touchaient presque et leurs souffles s'entrechoquaient. Le dreadé se pencha et embrassa Bill sur la joue, tout près de ses lèvres. Le brun ferma les yeux et chercha la main de son ami pour lui rendre sa bombe. Leurs doigts se serrèrent autour de la bouteille et ils s'éloignèrent pour que Tom puisse terminer son tague.

Bill se rassit au sol et repensa aux lèvres de Tom si près des siennes quelque secondes avant. Son ventre lui fit mal, un mal agréable qu'il voulait être partagé. Il regarda encore le dreadé terminer les ombres de sa peinture et se releva lorsqu'il le vit refermer toutes les bombes. Il se plaça derrière lui et l'enlaça par la taille enfouissant son nez dans la nuque de Tom qui avait retiré sa capuche pour une fois.

« Merci de m'avoir fait partager ça. » Murmura-t-il.

« Merci à toi d'avoir osé faire cette promesse. »

« Je la tiendrai. »

Bill relâcha Tom qui alla ranger ses bombes et éteindre la musique sur son téléphone. Il glissa ce dernier dans sa poche et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre où le brun s'était déjà installé. Ils restèrent sans parler pendant quelques instants puis Tom se rapprocha de Bill pour le prendre contre lui. Ses gestes étaient mal assurés mais il faisait l'effort de montrer son affection encore une fois. Seulement, ils n'eurent pas le temps de rester longtemps ainsi car un raclement les fit sursauter et se détacher immédiatement. Quelqu'un était en bas.

Tom se leva et alla pour descendre au rez-de-chaussée, mais aperçut la personne en bas des marches. Léo était revenu, il avait l'air d'être seul et cela soulagea le dreadé qui eut peur un instant qu'il soit venu avec toute la bande.

« Léo ? Pourquoi t'es là ? T'avais promit de ne plus me suivre. » Demanda le dreadé un peu sèchement.

« J'ai pété un câble avec Etienne, il me saoul à toujours vouloir qu'on suive ses faits et gestes. Je suis désolé, si je dérange, je peux repartir. »

« Je vais pas te mentir. Oui tu déranges, mais ça fait rien, reste. » Accepta Tom alors que Léo était arrivé à l'étage et lui serrait la main.

« Bonjour Bill. » Dit le grand brun à casquette blanche qu'était Léo à l'attention de Bill qui le salua de la main.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois plus ou moins les uns en face des autres près de la fenêtre et Tom demanda à Léo ce qu'il s'était passé exactement avec Etienne.

« Je sais pas vraiment, en fait, il a commencé à me parler de toi. »

« De moi ? » S'offusqua le dreadé.

« Ouai, il me demandait si je savais où ta cousine habitait parce qu'il en avait marre que tu lui dises pas. Mais bon, moi je sais que t'as pas de cousine, j'ai dit que je savais pas plus que lui. Et après je sais pas pourquoi, il avait l'air de s'énerver tout seul. Je lui ai dit que j'allais pas lui dire un truc que je sais pas, ça paraît logique, que donc c'était pas la peine qu'il s'énerve contre moi. On était juste tous les deux, et je me suis cassé parce qu'il me saoulait trop. »

« C'est bizarre qu'il t'ait parlé de moi, il avait laissé tombé pour l'histoire de ma cousine pourtant. » Répondit Tom inquiet.

« Ouai je sais pas. Il me gonfle de toute façon à insulter tout le monde. »

« Et moi donc, t'imagine même pas ce que ça fait de se prendre des « pédé », « tapette », indirectement dans la tronche tous les jours. »

« Non, je sais pas, mais j'essaye de l'imaginer pour mieux te comprendre Tom. J'ai envie d'être ami avec toi. »

« Ouai… » Souffla le blond.

Bill se rapprocha de Tom et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Etienne sourit et n'osa pas tout de suite poser sa question, mais lorsqu'il vit le brun prendre une des mains de Tom dans la sienne, il se lança.

« Vous…Vous êtes ensemble ? »

« Non…On est juste des amis…proches. » Répondit Bill sentant que le dreadé était soudain mal à l'aise.

« D'accord, juste ça me fait étrange de voir deux mecs si proches, c'est pour ça. » Expliqua Léo un peu gêné par leur proximité. « Tu es gay aussi Bill ? »

« Oui. C'est pour ça que Tom a plus confiance en moi, je le comprends mieux. »

« J'imagine… » Ajouta Léo tristement.

[…]

Léo était reparti après quelques minutes passées dans l'usine à discuter de tout et de rien avec Bill et Tom. L'atmosphère s'était détendue et le dreadé avait commencé à se laisser aller avec Léo. Il apprenait à lui faire confiance et cela soulagea l'androgyne qui voyait un lien se tisser entre les deux jeunes hommes.

Il était à peine quinze heures et les deux amis étaient au rez-de-chaussée. Bill était assis entre les jambes de Tom qui était contre un mur et qui caressait les cheveux longs du brun. Ils ne parlèrent pas beaucoup mais profitèrent de la chaleur de l'autre. Leurs mains se joignirent sur le ventre de Bill qui laissa Tom l'embrasser sur la joue et respirer l'odeur de ses cheveux. Ils crevaient d'envie de s'embrasser mais aucun des deux n'osaient encore franchir le pas. Ils se seraient presque endormis contre ce mur, ils s'y sentaient bien, la fraîcheur ne les dérangeait pas. Ils avaient l'air serein, à l'abri de tout. Pourtant un craquement se fit entendre et Tom se retourna pour voir d'où cela venait mais ne vit rien. Il était persuadé que quelqu'un rôdait et prit peur. Il se leva et sortit de l'usine pour tenter d'apercevoir le voyeur mais ne trouva personne.

« Je vais rentrer Bill je crois. J'essayerai de revenir ce soir. » Dit Tom précipitamment persuadé d'avoir été de nouveau observé.

« Ne t'inquiète pas Tom, si ça se trouve c'était personne, juste une branche d'arbre à côté de l'usine qui est peut être tombée, tu sais pas. » Essaya de rassurer le brun.

« Je sais pas non, mais je préfère que tu rentres chez toi maintenant. J'aimerais même te raccompagner, je veux pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. » S'affola le dreadé.

« Calme-toi Tom. » Dit Bill serrant le blond contre lui. « J'habite à même pas cinq minutes d'ici, j'arriverai à rester en vie. »

« Désolé, je panique pour rien. Mais je tiens à toi. » Rougit Tom.

« Je sais, moi aussi. Je t'adore Tom. » Confia le brun resserrant son étreinte autour de son ami avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Tom fit de même et caressa les cheveux de Bill une dernière fois avant de saisir son sac et de commencer à marcher jusqu'au bout du chemin avec le brun près de lui. Arrivés au croisement, ils s'étreignirent une dernière fois et Tom rentra chez lui. Il n'était pas rassuré, il était persuadé que quelqu'un les avait vus, que quelqu'un les avait espionnés.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Tom entra dans l'appartement, personne ne l'attendait. Sa mère devait être sortie et il n'avait croisé personne de sa bande sur le chemin. Il alla dans sa chambre et posa ses affaires sur sa chaise de bureau. Le dreadé se sentait oppressé, il était persuadé que quelqu'un l'avait vu avec Bill et ça ne le rassurait pas du tout. Il avait peur que tout s'écroule autour de lui. Sa cachette avait déjà été découverte par Léo, d'autres avaient pu le suivre. Il était foutu et ça lui serrait la gorge au point que ses yeux menaçaient de laisser tomber quelques larmes.

Tom se sentit encore plus mal lorsqu'il vit le dessin de Bill sur son mur qu'il n'avait toujours pas effacé. Il avait tellement peur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'on lui fasse du mal par sa faute. Et si ça devait arriver, Tom ne ferait pas le poids tout seul contre plusieurs gars de sa bande, et personne ne viendrai défendre le pédé de la cité. Le blond soupira et prit son carnet à dessin, l'ouvrant sur une nouvelle feuille. Il saisit son crayon noir et le laissa vagabonder sur le papier. Ca ne ressemblait pas à rien, c'était juste les émotions de Tom. Au milieu de la feuille, entre les amas de tracés insensés, on pouvait voir des yeux. Foncés, entourés de noirs. Le seul regard qui arrivait encore à apaiser Tom.

[…]

Le repas du soir était à présent terminé, tout s'était passé dans le calme. Jörg n'avait pas adressé la parole à son fils pour ne pas déclencher une nouvelle dispute, sa femme avait tenté de détendre l'atmosphère sans grande conviction et avait vite lâché l'affaire. Tout le monde avait débarrassé dans le silence perturbé par la télévision et Tom était reparti s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Tom était sur son lit et il n'avait qu'une envie, celle de rejoindre Bill. Seulement, il avait peur de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait à présent. Léo l'avait suivit lui, il avait bien prit l'homosexualité de Tom, mais Etienne ne réagirait pas de la même façon, le blond en était convaincu. Il allait devoir faire encore plus attention qu'avant, mais la cité n'est pas bien grande, il avait une chance sur deux de tomber sur quelqu'un de sa bande.

Le dreadé soupira lorsque quelqu'un frappa à sa porte, il bougonna quelque chose pour permettre l'intrusion dans la pièce et vit sa mère entrer dans la chambre. Elle s'avança et s'assit sur le lit comme plusieurs jours auparavant.

« Tu m'inquiètes vraiment Tom. » Commença-t-elle. « Mais je sais aussi que tu ne veux pas nous parler. Je sais pas quoi faire. »

« Désolé. » Lâcha le jeune homme sans sentiment dans la voix.

« Je veux juste que tu saches que si tu as besoin, je serai toujours là. Ton père aussi, il s'inquiète pour toi. »

« Hum… »

Simone se pencha et embrassa le front de son fils avant de sortir de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière elle. Tom soupira, il en avait assez qu'on veuille qu'il parle. Il se sentait condamné d'avance. Il ne pouvait simplement pas avouer la raison qui le poussait à se renfermer sur lui-même. Il ne pouvait pas risquer d'être la risée de son quartier, il ne sait pas s'il le supporterait, ou alors il s'enfuirait. Avec Bill.

A cette pensée, Tom se leva, remit sa casquette, sa capuche et prit son téléphone qu'il avait rechargé sur l'ordinateur juste avant. Il mit sa musique et sortit sans demander son reste. Ses parents ne dirent rien, ne lui coururent pas après. Pourtant, Tom marqua un temps d'arrêt juste avant de sortir de l'appartement, attendant une réprimande, mais rien. Son père resta assit devant la télé, et sa mère ne le vit pas partir étant occupée dans la cuisine.

Tom observa les marches de derrière la porte vitrée en bas du hall de son immeuble avant de sortir pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne de sa connaissance. Il sortit et se pressa jusqu'à la sortie de la cité le cœur battant trop vite pour qu'il puisse assurer ne pas avoir peur. La musique dans ses oreilles hurlait, les cris du chanteur le rendait plus sûr de lui et l'enfermaient dans une bulle.

[…]

« Tom ! » Dit Bill apercevant le dreadé en haut des marches à l'étage de la vieille usine.

« Tu es venu. » Répondit le blond s'approchant du brun qui s'était levé.

« C'était obligé. »

Bill sourit et ils s'étreignirent respirant l'odeur rassurante de l'autre. Tom laissa une de ses mains caresser les cheveux du brun, il savait que ça n'avait rien d'amical mais il s'en fichait. Il était avec Bill et il voulait simplement lui montrer à quel point il tenait à lui, cela passait par des gestes, des mots, des baisers, même s'il manquait encore le baiser, l'unique.

« Alors ? Tu n'as croisé personne que tu connais sur le chemin ? » Demanda Bill.

« Non, je crois pas, j'ai fait attention avant de sortir de mon immeuble. »

« Bon, et bien ça va alors, sois détendu maintenant. »

« Ouai… » Souffla Tom. « On s'assoit sur la fenêtre ? » Ajouta-t-il.

Bill hocha la tête en signe d'approbation et ils se mirent à leur place devenue presque habituelle. Le soleil se couchait et ils se sentaient bien tous les deux dans la fraîcheur. Tom écarta son bras gauche de son corps pour que le brun puisse se mettre contre lui. Ce dernier le fit et le blond encercla la taille de Bill.

« Mon frère et moi on s'est encore engueulé. » Murmura ce dernier qui avait besoin de se confier.

« Peut être qu'il se rendra compte de ce qu'il a perdu et qu'il changera. »

« J'en doute, je l'espère, mais j'en doute. » Souffla Bill. « Je l'aime tellement tu sais, c'était lui qui comptait le plus pour moi avant. Il ne me donne plus rien à part son mépris. Ca fait mal. »

« Je sais, je sais…Moi ce sont mes parents, enfin mon père surtout. Il balance toujours tout un tas d'insultes sur les homos et ça me tue. Il ne voit rien, mais je sais que ça fait mal, même si ça ne m'est pas destiné directement. C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas qu'il sache, je le supporterais pas. » Expliqua le dreadé serrant la hanche du brun dans sa main froide au travers du long manteau noir.

« Mais tu m'as moi maintenant tu sais. »

« Oui, je sais, toi aussi tu m'as moi. »

« Ouai, toi… »

Un silence s'installa durant lequel Tom tourna la tête pour embrasser la tempe de Bill. Seulement le brun tourna la tête et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent faisant se serrer violemment leurs cœurs et leurs ventres. Tom particulièrement troublé se détacha reprenant sa respiration lentement. Bill prit peur et voulu s'excuser.

« Pardon, je…désolé. Je…Tom, dis quelque chose. » Balbutia-t-il.

Tom était rouge, mais Bill était dans un état d'affolement avancé, son visage semblait brûler. Le dreadé le regarda, ses yeux vacillaient et son souffle était erratique, ce qu'il avait attendu depuis sa première rencontre avec Bill était enfin arrivé mais si brusquement que ça lui avait fait peur. Le brun de son côté tremblait, il était effrayé à l'idée de se faire repousser alors qu'il avait guetté des signes qui lui disaient de se lancer. Il se décala un peu mais le dreadé sembla sortir de sa torpeur en le sentant s'éloigner. Tom prit les mains de Bill dans les siennes avant d'écraser ses lèvres un peu trop brusquement sur celles du brun qui gémit légèrement. Tom se recula une nouvelle fois et entre deux respirations il dit :

« T'excuse pas…T'excuse plus jamais pour avoir fait ça putain…Embrasse moi encore. »

Bill s'exécuta sentant son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine alors qu'il serrait les mains du dreadé dans les siennes. Ils s'étaient trouvés et Tom venait de le supplier de ne jamais le laisser, il lui demandait de l'aimer, il lui faisait comprendre en happant ses lèvres entre les siennes à de multiples reprises. Bientôt, le baiser prit une autre couleur lorsque leurs larmes de soulagement coulèrent sur leurs joues et qu'elles se mélangèrent entre leurs lèvres entrouvertes. C'est à ce moment là que Tom choisit de laisser sa langue caresser celle de Bill. Le dreadé fut prit d'un soubresaut, c'était son premier baiser et il était parfait. Parce que c'était Bill et parce qu'il l'aimait.

L'air qui sortait de leurs narine frappait leur visages, leurs yeux fermés et trempés de bonheur ne s'ouvrirent plus pendant les quelques minutes où leurs lèvres ne voulaient plus se détacher. Bill fit tomber la capuche de Tom et lui retira sa casquette se collant un peu plus à lui. Le blond caressa le cou du brun du bout des doigts puis l'embrassa timidement à cet endroit faisant frissonner la peau sous ses lèvres. L'air frais ne les préoccupaient plus, ils avaient presque trop chaud mais ne cessaient de se serrer plus fort l'un contre l'autre. Leurs organes se serraient, leurs cœurs battaient trop fort pour que ça reste supportable.

Bill repoussa un peu Tom et ils se regardèrent dans les yeux. Leurs pupilles brillaient dans la pénombre et ils rirent nerveusement. Ils étaient simplement heureux d'avoir pu concrétiser ce qu'ils attendaient depuis des jours. La peur de Tom s'était envolée et il savait qu'à présent, Bill lui manquerait un peu plus chaque fois qu'il le quitterait pour rentrer chez lui. Il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer perdre de cette dose de joie, cette dose de bonheur qui lui remplissait le cœur alors que ça n'était pas arrivé depuis des lustres.

« T'es le plus magnifique des arcs-en-ciel Tom. » Complimenta le brun faisant rougir l'intéressé.

Ils sourirent timidement et Bill déposa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres de Tom qui ferma les yeux et expira lentement. Le brun de détacha et regarda dehors baissant les yeux.

« Oh merde, j'ai balancé ta casquette en bas sans faire exprès. » S'exclama-t-il en riant.

« Pas grave, on descend ? Comme ça j'irai la reprendre. »

« Ok…Tom ? »

« Ouai ? » Dit Tom se relevant en même temps que Bill.

« Merci de bien vouloir de moi. »

« Merci de l'avoir fait avant moi, j'osais pas. » Répondit le dreadé timidement.

« C'est rien… »

Bill prit la main du blond dans la sienne et ils se rendirent en bas de l'usine avant d'en sortir et d'en faire le tour pour aller récupérer la casquette. Tom la secoua un peu et la remit sur son crâne faisant passer ses dreads dans le trou et rabattit sa capuche.

« Pourquoi tu te caches toujours sous ta capuche ? »

« Je me cache tout court, je l'ai toujours fait, je dois toujours faire attention, c'est une mauvaise habitude je suppose. » Expliqua le dreadé.

« Tu devrais pas ouai. »

Tom haussa les épaules et ils marchèrent jusqu'au bout du chemin de terre ensemble comme à chaque fois. Seulement, ce soir là, au moment de se dire au revoir, ce fut différent. Ils étaient encore timide l'un envers l'autre et se jetèrent quelques regards avant de se serrer l'un contre l'autre. Tom desserra ensuite l'étreinte et pencha la tête pour embrasser doucement le joli brun qui pinça les lèvres du dreadé des siennes. Leurs cœurs s'emballèrent quelques secondes puis ils se lâchèrent pour prendre chacun leur route.

Tom se retourna une fois pour le voir s'éloigner puis rentra chez lui sans musique, son cœur en faisait assez tout seul. Il essaya de retrouver son visage blême en arrivant dans la cité et se coucha la tête posée sur un nuage.

[…]

La sonnerie retentit dans le lycée et Tom pénétra dans la salle de cours alors que le professeur la refermait. Il avait eu du mal à se lever ce matin là, la nuit avait été courte, il avait pensé à Bill trop longtemps et s'était endormi très tard. Il ne remarqua pas certaines personnes le regarder différemment et il prit place au fond contre la fenêtre.

Le cours fut ennuyant, Tom ne pensait qu'à Bill, il ne voulait voir que Bill, il ne voyait plus rien sans Bill. Il fallait qu'il sorte de là, mais pourtant, il ne séchait jamais les cours pour ne pas s'attirer plus de problèmes avec ses parents notamment. Il essayait d'avoir une scolarité à peu près bonne pour pouvoir s'en aller de chez lui rapidement. C'était un garçon raisonnable et mature pour son âge, tout le contraire de la plupart des gars de sa bande.

L'heure qui suivit fut encore plus longue et lorsque la sonnerie annonça la récréation de dix heures, Tom souffla de soulagement avant de sortir de la classe. Il fit un tour par les toilettes et lorsqu'il voulut ressortir, il se trouva pousser par quelqu'un qui ferma la porte principale des toilettes à clé. Le dreadé reconnu immédiatement Etienne et lorsqu'il croisa son regard, c'est là qu'il comprit. Etienne savait.

« Alors, tu nous la présente quand ta cousine ? » Demanda ce dernier hargneusement.

« Etienne arrête, casse toi ! »

Tom essaya de s'en aller, mais il fut bloqué par le grand brun qu'était Etienne contre le mur, avant que Liam qui était entré en même temps que lui ne l'aide.

« Réponds ! Pédé ! »

« Lâchez-moi putain ! J'vous ai jamais rien demandé moi ! » Cracha Tom haineux.

« Alors comme ça t'es de cette catégorie de dégueulasses et tu as osé traîner avec nous… »

« Ca te dérangeait pas de traîner avec moi jusque là. T'es pas devenu homo à cause de moi à ce que je sache. » Osa dire le dreadé.

« Ca risque pas mon gars ! Mais plus jamais tu m'approches c'est comprit ? J'aime pas les pédés et tu le sais, j'avais prévenu, tu dois être au courant, fait gaffe à ton cul ! »

« Pourriture ! » Lâcha Tom avant d'envoyer son genou dans les parties génitales d'Etienne et de repousser Liam pour s'enfuir.

Le dreadé avait envie de vomir mais surtout il se demandait bien comment Etienne avait su. Il ne voyait qu'une possibilité : Léo. Il avait l'air sincère pourtant, mais apparemment il s'était trompé. Tom marcha rapidement dans le lycée et trouva Léo en train de fumer devant les grilles. Il le plaqua contre ces dernières et lui hurla dessus complètement enragé :

« Pourquoi t'as fait ça hein ? Pourquoi tu m'as balancé ? Putain pourquoi ? »

« Tom ! Calme toi, j'ai rien dit, je t'assure, je… »

« Alors comme il a su ? Comment Etienne a su ? Ma vie est foutue là tu comprends ? »

« Je te le jure Tom, j'ai rien dit ! » Répondit Léo essayant de se détacher de l'emprise du dreadé. « Mais je crois qu'il est passé chez toi hier après-midi pour te rendre ta thune. » Expliqua-t-il encore.

Tom le relâcha et devint livide. Etienne savait qu'il n'avait pas de cousine et alors il l'avait suivit. Il l'avait su comme Léo.

« Putain Léo, il t'a suivi hier après-midi quand tu es venu à l'usine. C'est comme ça qu'il a su, j'avais pas rêvé, y'avait bien quelqu'un quand on était plus que tous les deux avec Bill. » Dit le blond soudainement calme et abattu.

« Je suis désolé… »

« C'est trop tard…Putain c'est trop tard et il m'a vu avec Bill. »

« Ca ira Tom. » Tenta Léo.

« Non ça ira pas, tout le monde va savoir, je vais m'en prendre plein la gueule et Bill aussi et ça je veux pas. Si Etienne et les autres osent toucher à Bill, putain je te jure que…Je te jure que je les tue. »

« Shhht Tom c'est bon, on va retourner en cours, je suis de ton côté ok, j'essayerai de savoir ce qu'ils prévoient pour la suite. » Rassura le brun.

« Désolé de t'avoir accusé à tord, merci Léo, me laisse pas tomber toi s'il te plait. A part Bill et toi j'ai personne. »

« T'inquiète mec, j'suis pas un faux cul. Amis ? » Demanda Léo tendant sa main.

« Amis. » Conclut Tom hésitant mais serrant tout de même la main de l'autre gars.

Ils retournèrent en cours et la journée passa bien trop lentement aux yeux de Tom qui avait envie d'exploser. Il voulait vomir, pleurer, se vider de tout le mal qu'il renfermait. Mais il ne pouvait rien, il devait rester silencieux et encaisser les insultes qui venaient à présent de la moitié de la classe. Tout le lycée ne tarderait pas à le savoir et sa famille aussi. Il se sentait piégé.

[…]

Tom se dépêcha de sortir de l'établissement pour rentrer chez lui évitant avec prudence sa bande. Il croisa Léo à la sortie et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils firent le chemin ensemble faisant un détour pour éviter au mieux de croiser Etienne, Liam, Ben et Maxime.

« J'ai rien pu savoir, Etienne me fait pas confiance, il m'a vu te suivre et comme j'avais rien dévoilé, il aime pas ça, il a grillé que je te protège. Du coup il ne parle pas devant moi de choses intéressantes. Je suis désolé. » Expliqua Léo.

« Merci quand même. C'est moi qui suis désolé, tu vas te mettre tout le monde à dos à cause de moi, mais s'il te plait, si tu as choisi d'être vraiment ami avec moi, ne change pas d'avis. »

« Fais-moi confiance. » Assura le brun. « Ce soir tu vas à l'usine ? »

« Oui, je vais tout faire pour éviter mes parents, j'ai envie de voir personne à part Bill. » Confia Tom.

« D'accord, tu as mon numéro en cas de problème de tout façon. Et si jamais je sais un truc je te le dirai aussi. »

« Merci. »

Il y eut un silence, puis Léo posa la question qui le turlupinait depuis le matin alors que Tom avait juré être capable de démonter Etienne s'il touchait à Bill.

« Tom ? » L'interpellé bougonna quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire que Léo pouvait continuer. « Bill…T'es amoureux de lui ? »

Tom sentit ses joues rougirent, il n'aimait pas parler sentiments avec les autres. Seulement ça ne servait à rien de mentir à présent. Alors il soupira pour se donner du courage et il répondit simplement :

« Ouai. »

« Ok, je voulais juste savoir. Sois pas gêné avec moi, si jamais tu veux parler, de tout ce que tu veux, je suis là maintenant. »

« Ouai… » Souffla encore Tom alors qu'ils arrivaient en bas de l'immeuble de ce dernier. « Salut Léo. Je traîne pas ce soir. »

« Bon courage Tom, oublie pas, si y'a un problème, téléphone ok ? »

« Ouai ouai. »

Léo partit vers son immeuble tandis que Tom rentra chez lui silencieux et le cœur lourd. Sa mère l'accueillit, il fit un faux sourire voulant éviter un nouvel interrogatoire et fila dans sa chambre. Il dessina pendant plus d'une heure ne prenant pas la peine de faire ses devoirs. C'était rare qu'il ne les fasse pas, et ce soir là, il n'avait pas la force de réfléchir à des traductions ou des études de textes.

Tout à coup, son téléphone vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et vit le prénom de Léo s'afficher, il décrocha rapidement déjà affolé.

« Tom ? Tom c'est Léo, Etienne et les autres viennent de partir vers l'usine, je me suis un peu éloigné pour te prévenir mais je peux pas rester longtemps. Juste, putain amène toi, je le sens pas là. »

« Léo, où tu es là, vous y êtes presque ? Tu… » Tenta de demander le dreadé mais un bip régulier lui fit comprendre que la conversation était terminée.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et sortit de l'appartement en courant. Sa mère tenta de le rappeler mais il alla encore plus vite. Il sentait ses yeux le brûler, si Bill était déjà là-bas alors ils allaient lui faire du mal et il le savait. Heureusement il ne croisa pas son père qui devait bientôt rentrer et il courut toujours plus vite pour sortir Bill de la pagaille dans laquelle il allait être plongé par sa faute.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Le cœur de Tom battait si fort qu'il semblait vouloir sortir de sa poitrine. Le dreadé sentait sa gorge se serrer de plus en plus, et son visage était crispé sous l'effort qu'il fournissait à courir jusqu'à l'usine. Il était terrifié à l'idée que quelqu'un touche à Bill, qu'on lui fasse du mal. Il essayait d'aller toujours plus vite et lorsqu'il aperçu au loin l'usine, celle-ci sembla s'éloigner. Plus son but était proche, plus il avait l'impression qu'il lui restait encore trop de temps à laisser passer avant de pouvoir sortir Bill du piège dans lequel il était tombé. Ca n'était jamais assez, sa force n'était pas à la hauteur de la détresse dans laquelle il était.

Lorsqu'enfin il passa le dernier chemin le menant au vieux bâtiment et que sous ses pas, la poussière crissait, il accéléra encore. La sueur coulait sur ses tempes et dans son dos. Il sentait le tissu de son t-shirt lui coller à la peau mais il ne prit pas le temps de retirer au moins sa veste et entra dans l'usine.

Soudain, il s'arrêta. Sa respiration était si bruyante et rapide qu'il peinait à essayer de capter le moindre bruit. Cependant, en retenant l'air dans ses poumons quelques secondes, et malgré ses oreilles engourdies par la peur, il perçu des éclats de voix venant de l'étage. Tom réagit au quart de tour et couru encore pour atteindre l'escalier. Ce qu'il vit en arrivant en haut le plongea dans une colère monstre mais sans qu'il ne voie rien venir, il se retrouva plaqué contre le mur par Maxime, la brute de la bande qui frappait tout ce qui bougeait.

« Lâche-le Etienne ! » Cria Tom voyant Bill dans la même position que lui sur le mur d'en face, tenu par le leader.

« Oh tu la fermes la deuxième tapette… » Commença le garçon qui tenait Tom par les épaules contre la brique rouge. « Etienne ! Tu veux lui faire sa fête ou je m'en charge ? »

Etienne ricana ce qui mit Tom encore plus hors de lui. Il se racla la gorge et cracha au visage de Maxime qui recula. Tom profita de ce moment d'inattention pour s'extirper de la prise du garçon et couru jusqu'à Etienne sur lequel il se jeta. Il le tira vers l'arrière et le fit tomber. Bill se mit à courir aussi mais il tomba sur Liam qui arriva en courant dans la pièce. Léo était à sa suite et il cria à l'attention de Tom :

« J'ai essayé de le retenir dehors mais il m'a échappé. On est trois contre trois maintenant. »

« T'as pas ton autre petit chien avec toi ? Il est où Ben ? Hein ? » Lâcha Tom à l'encontre d'Etienne qu'il maintenait au sol.

« Enculé ! » Cracha Etienne avant de saisir Tom par le col et d'échanger leur position pour lui mettre son poing dans la figure.

Léo tira un des bras de Liam et le frappa d'un grand coup de pied. Il tomba contre un des murs. Bill à présent libéré de l'emprise de Liam couru jusqu'à Tom pour l'aider. Il se jeta sur Etienne et lui asséna un coup de genou dans le menton. Le leader lâcha Tom une demi-seconde seulement. Pas assez pour que le dreadé puisse se relever et Etienne commença à le frapper au visage puis au ventre. Bill essayait de le faire dégager, il le frappa à son tour en hurlant.

« Laisse-le ! Arrête bordel ! Tom relève toi, te laisses pas faire ! »

Mais Tom après sa longue course et les efforts qu'il avait déjà fournis se sentait affaibli. Il parvint tout de même à se défaire des griffes d'Etienne après quelques secondes. Il aperçut plus loin Léo en train de se faire maltraiter par Maxime et Liam qui s'était relevé. La trahison de Léo n'allait pas être laissée de côté et il commençait déjà à en faire les frais. Les deux garçons lui envoyaient de grands coups dans le ventre le faisant gémir.

Bill vit la scène lui aussi et lâcha Etienne pour porter secours à Léo en même temps que Tom. Ils attrapèrent chacun un des deux garçons et enchaînèrent les coups plus ou moins forts pour les anéantir. Etienne se releva de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'approcha à grand pas des cinq garçons en train de se battre, Léo s'était relevé à son tour. Le leader s'approcha de Bill et passa son bras autour de son cou le tirant vers l'arrière. Tom tourna immédiatement la tête et ses yeux brillèrent de peur lorsqu'il vit la lame dans l'autre main d'Etienne.

« Etienne, arrête tes conneries. Pose ça ! » Hurla Tom que l'angoisse écrasait.

« Ecoute-moi bien tapette, si tu veux pas que je crève la peau de ta petite copine, tu vas faire ce que je te dis. » Commença le garçon armé tandis que Maxime et Liam restaient au loin maintenant Léo contre un mur.

« Tu le touches, c'est moi qui te tue Etienne. » Répondit Tom sèchement le regard noir et les poings serrés.

« Oh mais c'est que tu y tiens à ta poupée. » Se moqua Etienne.

« Ta gueule ! T'entends ? Ta gueule ! De toute façon tu n'auras pas les couilles de le toucher avec ton couteau. Tu tiens bien trop à ta personne et tu sais pas de quoi je suis capable, avoue que tu flippes, avoue que tu sais pas comment je pourrais réagir et que ça te fait chier ! Avoue que ça te tue de pas avoir calé avant que je suis un pédé comme tu dis et que t'es dégoûté d'avoir traîné avec quelqu'un comme moi ! Avoue que t'es dégoûté de pas avoir su faire de moi un de tes petits caniches ! Avoue putain ! Lâche Bill ou je te jure que tu te rappelleras toute ta vie de notre dernière entrevue. »

Pendant son monologue, Tom s'était rapproché en fixant Etienne dans les yeux. Ce dernier manquant de tact ne su quoi répondre à toutes les attaques du dreadé mais rapprocha tout de même l'arme blanche de la peau blanche du cou de Bill qui se crispa. Tom n'hésita pas une seconde de plus et poussa Etienne violemment en arrière qui lâcha le brun. Le dreadé saisit le bras armé d'Etienne et serra son poignet de toutes ses forces. Bill de son côté écrasa l'entre jambe du garçon tenu au sol par Tom et le couteau tomba au sol dans un bruit métallique alors qu'Etienne se repliait sur lui même. Tom s'empara de l'arme et la lança de toutes ses forces par la fenêtre la plus proche pour qu'elle se retrouve loin dans les broussailles des champs alentours.

« Tu vois Etienne, tu gagneras jamais. T'es qu'une merde. » Dit Tom se relevant et envoyant son pied dans le ventre déjà douloureux du leader.

Bill lui était déjà parti de l'autre côté de la pièce pour aider Léo toujours plaqué contre le mur et se faisant frapper par Maxime et Liam. Le brun réussit à faire lâcher prise à Liam mais ce dernier riposta et lui envoya un coup de poing qui fit saigner sa lèvre inférieure. Etienne agonisait encore sur le sol et Tom se jeta sur Maxime.

« Casse toi d'ici Léo ! Reste pas là ! » Cria le dreadé.

« J'te laisserai pas Tom, j'ai promis. »

Ledit Tom n'ajouta rien et envoya Maxime le baraqué contre le mur avant de se défouler sur lui avec l'aide de Léo qui se vengea de tous les coups qu'il venait de prendre. Tom tourna la tête pour voir où Bill en était et il vit Liam essayer d'étranger la seule personne qu'il aimait aussi fort. Il laissa Léo continuer de s'occuper du cas de Maxime et sauta sur Liam qui tomba à la renverse. Sa tête heurta fortement le mur et il fut sonné. Bill en profita pour aller aider Léo frappant Maxime derrière les genoux pour le faire tomber. Tom voulu aider Léo également mais Etienne se releva et se planta devant lui pour le frapper.

« Je suis pas une merde moi, c'est toi la merde ! » Lâcha Etienne envoyant son poing dans le visage de Tom déjà abimé qui riposta faisant retomber le leader épuisé au sol.

« C'est ça…Pourriture, t'as même pas assez de force contre moi alors que j'suis sensé être une petite tapette de merde…Va en enfer ! » Répondit le dreadé avant d'envoyer un coup de pied dans les jambes d'Etienne qui hurla.

Tom ne s'occupa pas plus de lui et retourna aider Bill et Léo toujours en train de se battre contre Maxime qui ne lâchait pas prise. Après quelques coups de plus, Maxime tomba a genoux et Bill frappa le haut de sa tête avec son coude l'assommant à moitié. C'est à ce moment là que Tom choisit de s'enfuir tirant Léo et Bill par la main pour leur faire comprendre. Ils entendirent Etienne leur hurler de ne pas partir et les insulter de tous les noms possibles mais ils n'en tinrent pas compte.

Encore angoissés, ils coururent tous les trois en direction de la cité même si pour Bill ça n'était pas vraiment le bon chemin. Leurs corps étaient endoloris et le fait de courir encore ne faisait pas aller mieux les choses. Leurs visages saignaient à plusieurs endroits et leurs poings étaient rougis et douloureux.

A la moitié du chemin, Tom n'en pu plus et il s'arrêta. Il se pencha en avant appuyant ses mains sur ses genoux pour tenter de reprendre son souffle. Seulement, c'est la nausée qui monta dans son corps et il se pencha entre deux arbres plantés non loin de la route où il régurgita ses trippes en pleurant. Bill s'assit au sol non loin et craqua aussi. Léo se pencha vers le brun et passa une main dans ses cheveux longs et à présent emmêlés. Bill renifla et croisa les yeux de Léo tentant de sourire un peu mais il fut coupé par un sanglot puissant. L'ami de Tom pressa l'épaule de Bill lui montrant son soutient et se tourna vers Tom à qui il tendit un mouchoir en papier qu'il avait sur lui pour qu'il puisse s'essuyer la bouche.

« Vient, plus loin y'a une fontaine, tu pourras te rincer un peu. » Chuchota Léo faisant un signe à Bill pour qu'il se relève et les suive.

Tom marcha soutenu par Léo jusqu'à la fameuse fontaine où il se rinça la bouche et le visage. Bill se pencha aussi près de la source et se passa de l'eau sur le visage grimaçant lorsqu'il toucha sa lèvre meurtrie. Il pleurait toujours et Tom se rapprocha de lui le forçant à se relever avant de le prendre doucement dans ses bras. Léo observa la scène touché de sentir les sentiments étouffants émaner de l'étreinte qui avait lieu juste sous ses yeux. Il s'éloigna un peu les laissant se retrouver et s'assit sur le trottoir dos à eux.

« J'ai eu tellement peur qu'il te fasse du mal. Quand j'ai vu la lame, tout a défilé devant mes yeux. » Dit Tom à l'oreille de Bill.

« Mais moi je savais qu'on réussirait. »

« T'es tellement plus optimiste que moi. »

« Je sais. »

« Reste avec moi ce soir, rentre avec moi. »

« Mais tes parents… ? » S'inquiéta le brun.

« Fallait bien qu'ils sachent un jour, c'est trop tard maintenant, si c'est pas moi qui leur dit, ce sera les autres brutes, et ça, je veux pas. »

Bill se recula et prit les mains de Tom dans les sienne. Ils se regardèrent de leurs yeux trempés de larmes. Pas besoin de mots superflus, ils savaient déjà.

Les deux amoureux rejoignirent Léo et c'est tous les trois qu'ils arrivèrent à la cité. Léo rentra chez lui après avoir salué ses deux nouveaux amis qui montèrent jusqu'à l'appartement de Tom. Ils entrèrent sans trop faire de bruit, le salon était éclairé par une petite lampe. Lorsque Tom y pénétra, Simone sauta du fauteuil où elle se trouvait et prit son fils dans ses bras. Celui-ci se dégagea rapidement et tendit sa main derrière lui intimant à Bill d'approcher.

« Je suis pas seul Maman… » Souffla Tom.

« Tom, mais tu es blessé ! » Dit Simone soudainement ignorant la phrase de son fils.

« Maman, juste, voilà Bill. » Continua-t-il amenant le brun près de lui.

« Qui es-tu ? Pourquoi tu es là ? » Déblatéra Simone angoissée.

« Je… » Tenta Bill.

« C'est un ami à moi. Il s'est fait agresser et je suis parti l'aider, c'est pour ça que je suis sorti si vite tout à l'heure. » Expliqua le dreadé coupant le brun.

« Mais qui a fait ça ? Qui ? »

« C'est pas important Maman…Juste, on va se soigner et on va dormir. Va te coucher toi aussi. » Dis timidement Tom essayant de ne pas éveiller les soupçons tout de suite sur la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour Bill.

« C'est étrange tout ça Tom…Allez-y, on parlera demain. Bonne nuit. » Répondit Simone avant de s'éloigner dans le couloir menant aux chambres.

Bill et Tom la suivirent pour aller dans la salle de bain. Lorsque Simone se retourna une dernière fois avant d'entrer dans la chambre, elle vit la main de son fils entrelacée à celle du joli brun qui l'accompagnait alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la salle de bain. Joli brun qui lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose…

[…]

Les deux garçons s'étaient soignés dans la salle de bain. Tom avait prit une douche suivit de Bill et ils étaient allé dans la chambre du dreadé. Le brun s'était vêtu d'un long t-shirt et d'un boxer prêtés par Tom avant de s'allonger dans le lit près du dreadé habillé de la même façon. Il avait envoyé un SMS à sa mère pour la prévenir qu'il dormait chez un ami. Tout s'était passé dans le silence, c'était apaisant après cette soirée angoissante.

Bill tourna se mit bien face à Tom et en regardant par-dessus son épaule, il put voir le dessin le représentant sur le mur. Il sourit légèrement, sifflant alors que sa lèvre le faisait souffrir et Tom éteignit la lumière après avoir rendu son sourire au brun. Ils s'enlacèrent étroitement frissonnant au contact et s'endormirent rapidement après un baiser tout en douceur pour ne pas blesser d'avantage la lèvre de Bill.

[…]

Le réveil de Tom les fit sortir de leur cocon rêveur et Bill serra son visage plus fort contre le cou du dreadé. Cependant, ils avaient cours et ils n'avaient pas le temps de traîner au lit ce jour là. Tom câlina le brun quelques secondes et l'embrassa sur le front avant de se lever en passant par-dessus le corps de ce dernier. Bill se leva à son tour une ou deux minutes après. Ils s'habillèrent et Tom sortit de la chambre demandant à Bill d'y rester encore quelques instants le temps qu'il aille voir si son père était déjà parti ou non. Il ne voulait pas avoir d'explication ce matin avec lui et il espérait que sa mère s'était tut à propos de l'invité surprise.

« Maman…Bonjour, je… » Commença le dreadé entrant dans la cuisine où sa mère préparait du café.

« Tom, j'ai rien dit à ton père, mais faudra que tu lui parles un jour tu sais. » Coupa-t-elle.

« Je sais. Mais continue à ne rien lui dire, je vais le faire. Juste, tu m'aimes Maman ? »

« Bien sûr que oui Tom. » Répondit brusquement la mère du dreadé se pressant pour le prendre dans ses bras. « J'aurais juste dû ouvrir plus les yeux… » Continua-t-elle. « Tu l'aimes ? »

« Qui ? » Demanda timidement le blond.

« Tom… » Souffla Simone.

« Oui, je l'aime Maman, et hier j'ai cru que j'allais le perdre, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir de peur. »

Quelques larmes coulèrent sur les joues du dreadé qu'il s'empressa d'effacer en se détachant de sa mère. Mère qui avait un goût de déception dans la bouche d'apprendre que son fils ne lui donnerait jamais de petits enfants, mais aussi heureuse qu'il se soit enfin confié et qu'il lui ait laissé entrevoir la raison de son mal être.

Tom alla chercher Bill dans la chambre et ils mangèrent quelques morceaux de brioche avec du jus d'orange avant de partir. Le brun commençait une heure plus tard et avait le temps de passer chez lui prendre ses affaires, ils se quittèrent sous le porche de l'immeuble de Tom après un léger baiser.

Le dreadé se sentait un peu mieux. Sa mère avait comprit sans qu'il n'ait besoin de tout lui expliquer. Seulement le soir venu, il allait devoir se confronter à son père. Les bleus sur le visage de Tom étaient trop visibles, il allait forcément lui poser des questions. Le jeune dreadé savait que ce soir il allait certainement pleurer, dans les bras de son père ou pas, c'était à voir. Il redoutait, ça lui tordit l'estomac et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'il arriva au lycée où les brutes qui l'avaient frappé l'attendaient pour l'insulter toute la journée. Il croisa Léo devant les grilles de l'établissement et c'est tous les deux qu'ils entrèrent en cours, encore un peu angoissés.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

La journée se passa sans trop de problèmes pour Tom et pour Léo. Etienne était absent ainsi que Liam, seul Maxime avait eu l'ambition de venir au lycée mais il n'était pas venu se friter avec le dreadé. Ben avait été sans doute mit au courant de l'histoire de la veille mais n'était pas venu se manifester non plus, apparemment il se fichait de tout ça, ce qui confirmait la raison pour laquelle il avait intégré la bande : gagner en popularité dans la classe.

Tom rentra chez lui en compagnie de Léo. Sur le chemin, le brun entama une conversation essayant de faire parler Tom. Il pensait que ça pourrait le soulager de se confier à quelqu'un d'autre que Bill, surtout s'il devait justement parler du beau brun.

« Tu vas le dire à ton père alors ? »

« Je pense oui. Mais je sais pas comment faire. »

« Demande à Bill de venir peut être, c'est bien passé avec ta mère. » Proposa Léo.

« Mon père n'a pas du tout la même vision de l'homosexualité que ma mère. Je voudrais pas que Bill assiste à une scène d'insultes en direct. » Répondit le dreadé.

« Je vois… » Souffla le brun. « Mais lui dire cash ce serait plus violent encore non ? »

« Aucune idée, j'arrive pas à deviner sa réaction à l'avance sachant qu'il s'agit de son propre fils. Je souhaite tellement qu'il le prenne bien, tout du moins qu'il ne me renie pas ou qu'il ne me frappe pas. »

« Tu verras…Tu sauras quoi faire, j'en suis sûr. » Complimenta Léo. « Bon, j'arrive à mon immeuble, on se voit pas demain je pense que tu iras voir Bill. »

« Ouai, sûrement. A dimanche peut être. »

« Salut. » Termina Léo en entrant dans son hall.

Tom monta jusqu'à son appartement, sa mère l'y attendait comme chaque soir. Elle l'accueillit avec une étreinte et le dreadé la savoura. Il avait retrouvé sa mère et ça le rendait heureux. Il avait simplement peur de tout perdre avec la réaction de son père.

« La journée était pas trop difficile ? » Demanda Simone.

« Non, ça a été, ils n'étaient pas là. »

« Ceux qui t'ont frappés sont dans ton lycée ? Qui c'est ? »

« Je veux pas porter plainte Maman, je veux pas plus de problèmes. »

« Dis-moi quand même. C'est grave ce qui t'est arrivé Tom, faut pas laisser passer ces choses là. Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé. » Continua la mère.

« Je sais pas si je pourrais encore tout dire, ça fait mal de se rappeler ce moment. » Murmura Tom sur l'épaule de Simone.

« Essaye…Viens on va s'asseoir dans le canapé, pose ton sac. »

Tom le fit et s'assit près de sa mère. Elle lui tient une main et il essaya de raconter dès le début.

« J'étais dans ma chambre, tranquille, je pensais à lui tu sais, Bill. Et puis Léo m'a appelé. »

Tom trembla, des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux au souvenir de l'angoisse qui l'avait prit au moment de cet appel.

« Je savais qu'on nous avait vu putain ! Je le savais et j'ai pas su le protéger. »

« Calme…Calme-toi… » Souffla Simone caressant les doigts de son fils qui regardait le mur d'en face fixement.

« Et puis Léo m'a dit que le reste de la bande était parti en direction de…ma cachette. »

« Ta cachette ? »

« L'usine désaffectée, j'y passais tous mes mercredis après-midi pour taguer, m'évader, c'était mon endroit. Et ils l'ont découvert, et quand je suis arrivé, ils étaient là. Ils tenaient Bill contre le mur et ils…et ils le frappaient à grands coups de pieds. J'ai eu l'impression d'étouffer quand j'ai vu ça…Tu…Je…J'ai hurlé pour qu'ils arrêtent mais ils continuaient. Je leur ai sauté dessus. Et là, Léo est arrivé juste après Liam qu'il avait essayé de maintenir dehors. On s'est tous retrouvés dans l'usine à l'étage et les bastons ont commencées. Je me suis acharnés sur eux, j'avais déjà couru pendant presque dix minutes, j'avais déjà mal partout mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. Il fallait que je sorte Bill de là…Je…Ils arrêtaient pas de le toucher, de lui faire du mal. Et ils savaient que ça m'en faisait à moi aussi. »

Tom souffle, les sanglots lui nouent la gorge mais il continue alors que sa mère le prend dans ses bras pour le bercer. L'histoire la touche et la révolte, elle commence à comprendre qui sont les malades qui ont agressé son fils. Ceux qui prétendaient être ses amis…

« Continue Tom… » Murmura Simone.

« Alors ouai, ils nous frappaient mais on se laissait pas faire. Léo nous a aidés mais à un moment, Etienne a sorti une lame et il l'a posée contre le cou de Bill. J'ai vu tous mes souvenirs même récents avec Bill passer devant mes yeux. D'un côté je savais qu'il aurait pas le courage de le tuer, mais d'un autre, il aurait pu abîmer son visage d'ange et ça je pouvais pas admettre qu'on touche à même un seul cheveux de Bill. Je l'aime tellement Maman…Je sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça, ça doit te faire mal, et putain Maman… » Acheva Tom serrant sa mère contre lui et déversant sa peine dans son cou.

« Tu me fais pas mal Tom, c'est ceux qui vous ont fait ça qui m'en font aussi. J'suis heureuse que mon fils soit amoureux. » Dit Simone pour rassurer son fils même s'il était vrai que ça lui faisait un peu de peine que Bill soit un garçon.

« On s'est battu Maman, on est pas des tafioles, on est pas tout ce que Papa dit, on n'est pas des pédés, on est juste des gens comme les autres et on s'est défendus. » Ajouta encore le dreadé serrant ses doigts dans le pull de sa mère.

« Je sais Tom…Je sais. Je t'aime mon fils. »

« Je t'aime Maman. »

« Aller, calme toi et sèche tes larmes. »

« Tu porteras pas plainte hein ? » Supplia Tom.

« Non même si c'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque, mais j'irai parler aux parents de ces mauviettes. Si jamais ils osent encore lever la main sur toi, par contre je me gênerai pas pour les envoyer en taule. »

« Merci…Je… »

« Oui ? »

« Je peux aller chercher Bill pour qu'il vienne ce soir dormir ? » Demanda Tom.

« Si tu veux mais ton père… »

« Justement, je veux lui dire ce soir et si Bill est là, peut être qu'il verra que c'est lui qui me rend heureux et enfin, j'en sais rien, on verra, mais j'ai besoin que Bill soit là. »

« T'es beau quand tu parles de lui. Ca te va bien d'être amoureux Tom. »

Le dreadé rougit sous ces mots faisant rire sa mère qui lui retira sa casquette. Il grogna et alla dans sa chambre déposer son sac avant de repartir chercher son beau brun.

[…]

Lorsque Tom arriva près de l'usine, il entendit une musique qui provenait de l'étage. Quelqu'un était déjà là et il se doutait bien que c'était le brun qui l'attendait déjà. Il monta lentement pour essayer de le prendre par surprise, mais lorsqu'il arriva en haut des marches, et qu'il leva les yeux vers le joli brun, son cœur loupa un battement et il trébucha légèrement faisant du bruit. Il se rattrapa au mur et Bill se retourna.

« Oh, tu es déjà là, j'ai…Enfin… » Hésita ce dernier.

« Bill, je… »

« Je sais, c'est pas aussi bien fait que toi, mais voilà, je voulais te faire ce cadeau et enfin, tu vois quoi, c'est même pas fini, on voit le message mais la déco autour est pas terminée et je… » Continua le brun en rougissant de plus en plus.

Tom s'approcha de Bill la respiration haletante. Il avait les larmes aux yeux et pour cacher cela, il serra le brun fort dans ses bras l'obligeant à lâcher la bombe de peinture noire qu'il avait dans la main. Tom se recula et embrassa doucement Bill qui répondit à son baiser de façon passionnée malgré la légère douleur persistante au niveau de sa lèvre blessée.

Le dreadé cassa l'échange et regarda le brun dans les yeux. Leurs prunelles brillaient et c'est la voix enrouée par l'émotion que Tom répondit au message de Bill :

« Je peux enfin le dire ?… »

« Tom… »

« Je t'aime. » Répéta le dreadé.

« Je t'ai jamais adoré Arc en ciel. Toujours aimé. »

Ils se dévisagèrent un moment et Bill enfouit son visage dans le cou de Tom respirant son odeur à plein poumons. Ils auraient pu rester là des heures et pourtant il fallait partir. Tom devait tout avouer à son père et il avait besoin de la présence de Bill.

« Merci. C'est juste magnifique. » Souffla Tom. « J'ai besoin de toi ce soir, il faut que tu viennes dormir chez moi, je dois parler à mon père et…j'ai besoin que tu sois là. Tu comprends ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. Et…De rien pour le cadeau, j'avais peur que ça te plaise pas. » Répondit Bill.

« T'es bête… » Se moqua gentiment Tom qui prenait vraiment confiance avec le brun.

Ils sortirent de l'usine, oubliant les bombes de peintures restées en vrac. Derrière eux, le « je t'aime » taggué par Bill sur la brique ressortait plus que n'importe qu'elle œuvre de Tom. Le dreadé savait que lorsqu'il reviendrait, il ne verrait plus que cette fresque là.

[…]

« Bon… » Souffla Tom alors qu'ils étaient de retour chez lui.

« Garde confiance en toi et oublie pas que quoiqu'il arrive, je suis là. » Répondit le brun avant d'embrasser timidement les lèvres du dreadé.

Tom hocha la tête puis ouvrit la porte à l'aide de ses clés. Ils entrèrent et Tom passa en premier. Les affaires de son père étaient posées dans l'entrée, il savait qu'il était là alors discrètement, il demanda à Bill d'aller dans sa chambre. Jörg n'était pas dans le salon et ne put donc pas voir l'androgyne passer pour aller se cacher. Tom avança vers la cuisine où il trouva ses deux parents en train de discuter. Sa mère paraissait plus belle, plus joyeuse, mais quand elle le vit, elle su que l'heure était venue pour les révélations. Son sourire s'effaça un moment avant de reprendre place sur son visage. Jörg se retourna pour saluer Tom, assez froidement ne remarquant même pas les bleus sur le visage de son fils. Le jeune homme ne dit rien et emporta la vaisselle pour mettre la table. Il piqua aussi le sachet contenant le reste de brioche et le mit dans la poche de son immense veste comme il put.

Après avoir mit le couvert, Tom alla dans sa chambre. Il ne pouvait pas fermer à clé mais c'était le seul endroit où ses parents ne viendraient pas s'il n'y était pas. C'est pourquoi il ne passa que rapidement expliquant quelques petites choses au brun.

« Tiens, c'est de la brioche, j'ai pu piquer que ça et y'a une bouteille d'eau près de mon lit. J'avais pas pensé au fait que t'avais peut être pas mangé, je suis un peu stressé…Enfin désolé quoi. Je… »

« C'est bon Tom, je vais pas mourir, je peux m'en sortir hein. » Rassura Bill.

« Désolé. »

« Arrête, c'est bon j'te dis. » Insista le brun. « C'est moi ? » Demanda-t-il pointant du doigt le dessin sur le mur.

« Non non, c'est ton jumeau. » Se moqua le dreadé.

« Nianiania…C'est beau. »

« Normal, c'est toi. » Complimenta Tom les joues rougies.

Le visage de Bill s'empourpra aussi et il embrassa rapidement le dreadé avant de le pousser vers la sortie.

« Aller, vas-y, on t'attend. »

« A tout à l'heure… » Souffla Tom essayant de se donner du courage.

Il se tourna une dernière fois dévisageant le brun qui porta une main contre son cœur lui faisant comprendre qu'il était avec lui pour cette épreuve à passer, et qu'il l'aimait. Tom sortit enfin de la chambre refermant bien la porte derrière lui et soupira. Il alla retrouver ses parents déjà en train de s'installer pour dîner et prit place en face de son père. L'affrontement allait commencer…

« Ca va Tom ? » Demanda Simone pour faire réagir son fils.

« Hum… » Bougonna simplement le dreadé relevant à peine les yeux en direction de sa mère.

« Nan mais regarde moi cette tête de pédé ! Comment veux tu que ce pays aille bien si on a des mecs comme ça au gouvernement ! » S'indigna Jörg faisant grincer les dents de Tom.

« Calme toi Jörg, t'es pas obligé de parler comme ça… » Intervint Simone.

« Je parle comme je veux ok ? J'aime pas les tapettes, ils m'énervent et ils sont bons à rien. »

Tom sentit sa gorge se serrer, il n'avait pas encore touché à son assiette et n'avait qu'une envie, celle de vomir ses trippes tant il était effrayé par son père. Il sentit ses yeux le piquer et lorsqu'il releva la tête vers Jörg, celui-ci écarquilla les yeux.

« Tom ! Tu t'es battu ou quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu encore ? Où t'as été traîner ? »

« Jörg ! Mais arrête de lui parler comme ça ! » Crie Simone.

« Il peut se défendre tout seul non ? » Rétorque le père. « Tom ! Pourquoi tu t'es battu ? »

Le dreadé se sentit plus vulnérable que jamais. Il tremblait et pensait s'enfuir, comme les autres soirs. Mais cette fois-ci, c'était trop tard, Bill était là près de lui, et il devait tout avouer. Il ne savait pas comment faire, pas comment le dire.

« Tom ! Tu me réponds ? » Insista l'homme en rogne.

« Arrête de hurler, je suis pas sourd ! » Répondit le jeune homme.

« Et toi me parle pas comme ça, je suis pas ton chien ! »

« Ah non ? Et moi je suis quoi ? Je suis quoi pour toi ? Putain tu comprendras jamais rien Papa ! » Lâcha Tom avant de sortir de table faisant presque tomber sa chaise.

Il ne pouvait simplement pas lui dire, pas maintenant. Pourtant c'était tout près, au bord de ses lèvres. Seulement les cris de son père, sa voix froide, son ton réprobateur l'empêchaient de se dévoiler, ça l'effrayait encore plus. Il se sentait déjà désaimé, comment pouvait-il oser penser que son père accepterait ce qu'il est vraiment ?

Tom courut dans sa chambre, le visage déjà ravagé par les larmes. Il referma la porte et s'appuya tout contre. Une seconde plus tard, il sentait un corps se plaquer contre le sien et le serrer fort. Il huma l'odeur rassurante de Bill et pleura dans son cou. Il se sentit soudain mieux, mais cela ne dura pas longtemps.

Derrière la porte, les pas de son père se rapprochaient. Furieux. Hors de lui. Il entendait vaguement ce que Jörg disait, il savait qu'il voulait entrer alors il cria la seule chose qu'il trouva assez sensée :

« Non ! »

« Laisse-moi entrer Tom ! Explique-moi ce qu'il s'est passé ! » Continua d'hurler le père derrière le panneau de bois.

« Non ! Laisse-moi ! Tu comprends rien ! Tu me détestes déjà ! »

Le père ne répondit rien tout de suite. Un silence se fit derrière la porte mais Tom continuait de pleurer dans le cou de Bill qui ne disait rien, se contentant de serrer le dreadé dans ses bras.

« Tom…Désolé de m'être énervé si vite. Je pars au quart de tour tu le sais. Mais je veux pas que tu te battes pour des conneries. Dis pas que je te déteste, c'est faux. Juste, laisse-moi entrer. » Reprit Jörg un ton plus bas, essayant de calmer la situation pour une fois.

« Tu me comprendras pas, tu peux pas me comprendre. Reste loin. » Expliqua Tom au travers de ses sanglots, serrant ses doigts sur la veste de Bill.

« Bon Tom, ça suffit maintenant ! Sors de là où j'entre de force ! »

« Je sortirai pas ! »

« Tom bordel ! » Hurla Jörg de plus belle actionnant la poignée de la porte et poussant de tout son corps sur la paroi.

De l'autre côté, les deux jeunes hommes poussaient aussi pour empêcher le père de Tom d'entrer.

« Tom, arrête ton caprice ! »

« Papa arrête ! Arrête ! Arrête… »

Bill et Tom continuèrent de s'appuyer contre la porte, mais le dreadé, trop affaiblit par son état mental, fatigué de faire des nuits aussi courtes lâcha rapidement prise. La force de Bill ne fit pas le poids contre celle de Jörg et la porte s'ouvrit violemment. Jörg entra suivit de Simone qui n'avait pas pu retenir son mari en rage. Face à eux se trouvait leur fils, en pleurs, étroitement enlacé par ce grand brun androgyne qui faisait battre son cœur plus vite que de nature.

« Tom ! C'est qui ? » Demanda Jörg rouge de colère et dreadé se colla encore plus au brun laissant un nouveau sanglot s'échapper.

« T'es sourd ? Pourquoi tu chiales comme… » Ajouta l'homme s'abstenant de prononcer sa dernière pensée.

Mais Tom savait ce qu'avait voulu dire son père, et c'était vrai. Alors il se détacha brusquement de Bill et s'approcha lentement de son père. Ses yeux rouges, tout comme le reste de son visage, ne quittèrent pas ceux de Jörg. Les larmes coulaient silencieusement à présent, mais toujours en abondance.

« Comme une tapette ? Ou tafiole peut être ? Ah non, pédé…C'est ta préféré celle là. » Dit froidement Tom.

« Non, j'ai pas voulu dire ça. » Mentit l'homme pétrifié par le regard noir de son fils qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi remonté contre lui.

« Si tu l'as voulu, tu l'as pensé si fort que je l'ai entendu ! Et tu sais pourquoi ? Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai senti venir ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? » Interrogea le dreadé fixant toujours son père hargneusement.

« Tom, je voulais pas dire ça, je… »

« Et non, tu sais pas pourquoi… » Souffla Tom dégouté. « Mais je vais te le dire pourquoi…Papa. » Le dreadé renifla et continua. « A chaque fois que tu sors une de ces insultes, je le sens venir avant même qu'elle soit audible. A chaque fois, je sens mes entrailles s'écraser. » Expliqua Tom appuyant son poing serré contre son ventre. « A chaque fois j'ai un peu plus peur que tu découvres qui je suis vraiment… »

« Tom… » Lâcha Jörg impuissant face à la rage contrôlée de son fils.

« Et ouai Papa, t'as rien compris, t'as rien vu, t'as jamais voulu savoir…Mais tu vois, ton fils est pédé et ça tu pourras rien y changer. Parce que ton fils, il est putain d'amoureux de celui qui est juste derrière et qu'il a pas l'intention de te laisser tout gâcher. »

« Arrête tes conneries Tom ! Dis-moi que tu dis ça pour rire ! » Cria l'homme.

« Tu trouves que j'ai une tête à rire ? Tu crois que ça me fait plaisir de devoir t'avouer ça ? Mais t'es vraiment ignoble ! Je me sens vide, je t'ai tout déballé, c'est sorti tout seul parce que j'en pouvais plus. J'ai mal ! Tu comprends ça ? J'ai mal ! » Acheva Tom pleurant toujours calmement, la rage enfouie au plus profond de lui.

Jörg ne disait plus rien, il était comme coupé du monde et il se tourna vers sa femme qui pleurait.

« Simone ! Dis quelque chose ! Tu le savais ? »

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'approbation avant d'ajouter :

« Oui, depuis hier. »

« Et tu m'as rien dit ? »

« Et t'aurais fait quoi ? Tu l'aurais humilié plus tôt ? C'est ton fils bordel ! Tu dois l'aimer, peu importe ce qu'il aime, peu importe qui il aime ! » Répliqua Simone.

« Parce que tu acceptes que ton fils soit pédé ? Mais c'est dégueulasse ! »

« C'est toi qui est dégueulasse ! T'as même pas vu à quel point il était heureux dans les bras de Bill. T'as même pas remarqué depuis tout le temps où t'es dans sa chambre, que le dessin sur le mur de Tom, c'est Bill. T'as pas vu comme il se cramponnait à lui pour éviter le cauchemar qui l'attendait. Mais surtout, tu te préoccupes plus de ta personne que de celle de ton fils qui s'est fait tabasser hier parce qu'il est amoureux d'un garçon. Il aurait pu crever que t'aurais rien pu y faire. » Débita la mère du dreadé pointant son mari du doigt.

« Je peux pas avaler ça, je peux pas, juste nan je peux pas. Pas maintenant. Je… » Répondit l'homme se sentant seul contre tous avant de sortir en trombe de la chambre de son fils.

Tom courut après son père et le stoppa dans le couloir l'attrapant par l'épaule. Ils se jaugèrent du regard quelques secondes puis Jörg retira sèchement la main de son fils de son épaule avant de prendre sa veste et de sortir de l'appartement sans rien ajouter.

Le dreadé retourna dans sa chambre et s'effondra sur son lit. Bill s'allongea près de lui et le serra contre son torse fin. Simone sourit tristement au travers de ses larmes et s'assit par terre, près du lit de son fils. Elle posa sa main sur la main de Tom qui était passée autour de la taille de l'androgyne. Le dreadé serra les doigts de sa mère. Il priait pour que son père revienne lui pardonner de ne pas être comme il aurait voulu qu'il soit.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Simone resta près de Bill et Tom pendant près d'une heure, calmant ses propres pleurs, et rassurant son fils par sa présence. Elle ne lâcha pas la main du dreadé qui remerciait silencieusement sa mère d'être restée près de lui. Bill tomba dans un sommeil léger au bout de quelques minutes, profitant de la présence de Tom tout contre lui. Ils partageaient leurs chaleurs, leurs souffles, sans jamais s'embrasser passionnément. La situation était bien trop lourde, bien trop inquiétante. Ils avaient simplement besoin de la présence de l'autre. Surtout Tom.

C'est seulement vers minuit que Jörg revint dans l'appartement. Simone était assise devant la télé, le regard vide. Elle avait laissé son fils seul avec Bill, leur permettant de peut être s'embrasser comme elle pensait. Simone avait cru que ça la dégouterait au moins un peu, mais de voir Tom aussi complet dans les bras de l'androgyne l'avait rassurée sur ses certitudes. Elle avait simplement un petit pincement au cœur, qui n'était rien comparé à la joie de savoir son fils amoureux.

Jörg avança dans le salon regardant sa femme piteusement. Il s'assit près d'elle mais n'obtint aucun regard de sa part. Elle l'ignora attendant au moins des excuses pour la façon dont il lui avait parlé un peu plus tôt. Simone souhaitait qu'il lui demande pardon, mais surtout qu'il aille voir son fils pour lui dire qu'il l'aime malgré tout. Elle pouvait comprendre que la révélation puisse être rude, mais elle ne cautionnait pas la violence des mots que son mari avait utilisée contre Tom.

« Je peux pas le croire. Il nous ment pour nous faire chier ? » Lâcha l'homme décevant et énervant un peu plus Simone.

« C'est immonde encore une fois ce que tu dis là. Tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ? Tu crois que ton fils ment en t'avouant qu'il aime les garçons ? Tu crois que ça lui fait du bien de te l'avouer ? Ca fait sûrement des mois qu'il pense à comment nous le dire et toi…Toi…Au moment où il trouve le courage de le faire, tu le réduis à l'état de menteur et de merde ! JÖRG ! C'EST DE TON FILS QUE TU PARLES ! » Hurla-t-elle se levant du canapé.

« JE SAIS ! PUTAIN JE SAIS ! Mais j'arrive pas à le croire… »

« Et bien fait toi une raison, mais oublie ce que tu viens de penser. Tom n'est pas un menteur, il n'a pas choisit d'être homo, il l'est c'est tout. Ca fait mal de l'apprendre comme ça, mais toi tu en rajoutes, tu me dégoûtes tu sais. Je pensais pas qu'un jour tu pourrais parler de ton enfant comme ça. C'est pour ça qu'il ne nous parlait plus, il avait raison de dire que tu le comprendrais pas, il avait tellement raison… » Ajouta Simone se rasseyant. « Chaque fois que tu insultais les homosexuels devant la télé, il était là, et il subissait, et on a rien vu. On a été aveugles, t'as fait du mal à ton fils, je lui en ai fait en ne faisant pas plus attention. Ton fils n'est pas un menteur, il aime Bill, si tu le voyais dans ses bras, il est… »

« C'est bon Simone ! C'est bon ! Epargne-moi ce genre de discours. J'ai compris ! Mon fils est pédé…Soit. Maintenant il va me falloir du temps pour l'accepter. Je ne renierai jamais mon fils. Je l'aime malgré ce que je peux dire. Il est tout pour moi, c'est notre seul enfant, je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Mais évite de me parler de Tom avec un autre gars, je peux pas encore…imaginer ça. » Expliqua l'homme au regard fatigué après avoir coupé sa femme.

« Je vais aller me coucher, j'imagine qu'il est avec Bill dans sa chambre…Je lui parlerai, je m'excuserai. Juste, pas ce soir, il est tard et c'est trop frais. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Bonne nuit. Je compte sur toi pour le rassurer, j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu mais il est toujours dans un état assez pitoyable. Il ne dormait toujours pas quand je les ai laissés. »

« Pardon…Désolé…Je…Bonne nuit Simone. » Conclut-il s'en allant pour aller se coucher ne voyant pas les larmes sur le visage.

[…]

Le lendemain matin vers neuf heures, alors que Tom n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, Bill sortait de chez le dreadé. Il devait passer chez lui avant midi pour aller se changer n'ayant pas prévu d'autres vêtements, il tenait revêtir un autre ensemble. Tom l'embrassa chastement devant sa porte et sortit avec lui. Ils marchèrent ensemble jusqu'au chemin en amont de la vieille usine où ils se quittaient d'habitude. Bill continua tout droit pour rejoindre sa maison, tandis que Tom tourna sur la gauche pour se rendre dans son usine.

Le dreadé retrouva rapidement son sanctuaire de peinture. Il trouva les bombes laissées au sol après que Bill lui ait fait le magnifique cadeau d'écrire « je t'aime » sur le mur. Il les rangea toutes sauf une, la blanche. Il se rapprocha de la fresque hésitante de son androgyne et écrivit une courte réponse au dessous, faisant attention de ne pas gâcher tout le charme de la déclaration.

« Je t'aime tellement plus que tout… » Tagua Tom joliment, en écho à la peinture de Bill.

Il se recula et referma la bombe. Il la rangea avec les autres puis alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de « sa » fenêtre. Les habitudes reprenaient, même si le cœur n'y était pas. Tom n'avais pas la force de faire une fresque ce jour là, il n'avait même pas l'inspiration, son cœur était trop fatigué. Il pensa à la nuit qu'il avait passée. Affreusement longue. Pénible. Mais dans les bras de Bill, humant son parfum. Il n'avait pas dormi, mais il était tout de même un peu apaisé.

Il mit sa capuche et posa sa tête contre la large bordure de fenêtre, fermant les yeux. Il se reposa ainsi essayant d'oublier le temps, profitant simplement du bruit des oiseaux. Il faisait frais, Tom cacha ses mains dans ses grandes poches. Il ne manquait plus que Bill, mais il savait qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant plusieurs heures.

[…]

Alors que le dreadé ressassait des choses qui n'étaient pas forcément saines, Bill était déjà passé chez lui et retournait vers la cité. Il était seul, il ne connaissait pas bien le quartier de Tom mais il n'avait pas peur. Il savait qu'il devait faire quelque chose pour aider le dreadé, alors il avait prit son courage à deux mains. Il devait parler à Jörg et le forcer à parler à son fils.

Lorsqu'il entra dans la cité, il y avait quelques garçons visiblement plus jeunes que lui posés sur les marches en bas d'un des premiers immeubles. Il ne les regarda pas et traça sa route jusqu'au bâtiment de Tom. Il entra dans le hall sans difficulté alors qu'un habitant en sortait et monta jusqu'à l'étage du dreadé. Arrivé devant la porte, le cœur battant et la main un peu tremblante, il sonna. Quelques secondes plus tard, Simone vint lui ouvrir.

« Oh Bill, tu as un souci ? » Demanda la femme avec un sourire triste.

« Non, pas vraiment, enfin…Tom en a un. Je sais que là il doit être dans son usine en train de penser à de mauvaises choses. J'aimerais parler à votre mari en fait, il faudrait qu'il vienne avec moi, il doit parler à Tom. » Expliqua le brun rapidement.

« Bill, tu sais, il a promis qu'il lui parlerait, je sais pas si c'est le bon moment… » Répliqua calmement Simone.

« Laissez-moi lui parler. S'il vous plait. » Supplia Bill.

La mère de Tom soupira longuement puis se mit de côté, ouvrant un peu plus la porte pour laisser entrer le brun. Bill sourit tristement et entra dans l'appartement. Simone referma la porte et le pria de le suivre. Dans le salon, le père de Tom était assit sur le canapé, le regard vide, rivé sur l'écran mouvant de la télé.

« Jörg…Il y a Bill qui voudrait te parler. » Dit Simone doucement.

L'homme releva les yeux et fixa l'androgyne quelques secondes. Son regard était froid mais Bill ne cilla pas, cet homme ne lui faisait pas peur avec ses manières méprisantes.

« Bien…Ok. Et tu me veux quoi jeune homme ? » Demanda Jörg adoucissant à peine son visage durcit.

« Vous emmener là où Tom se sent lui-même. »

« Je parlerai à Tom, mais pas maintenant. » Répliqua l'homme détournant le regard.

« Ah oui ? Quand ? C'est maintenant qu'il a besoin de vous. » Ajouté Bill.

Jörg regarda en face de lui, fixement, puis il leva les yeux vers sa femme dont les pupilles lui criaient silencieusement d'écouter le brun. Alors il se leva en soupirant, il prit sa veste posée sur une des chaises et avança vers l'entrée.

« Allons-y… » Dit le père de Tom sans grande conviction.

Bill sourit à Simone qui le lui rendit puis il sortit, accompagné de cet homme qui se disait qu'il avait dû rater quelque chose dans l'éducation de son fils.

[…]

Tout le long du trajet, Bill et Jörg n'échangèrent aucun mot, aucun regard. Seul le bruit de la ville cassait le rythme de leurs pas jusqu'à sa sortie. Le père de Tom observait les alentours, il commençait à comprendre que son fils avait trouvé un endroit reculé pour se réfugier. Il se giflait mentalement pour avoir pensé qu'il fuguait pour faire des conneries. Non. Tom n'était pas un délinquant, c'était juste un adolescent totalement perdu et laissé un peu à l'abandon.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'usine, Bill s'arrêta et regarda Jörg. Il voulait qu'il réagisse, mais l'homme semblait ailleurs. Alors le brun lui parla en le guidant à l'intérieur du vieux bâtiment.

« On est dans une usine désaffectée. Tom y vient au moins une fois par semaine, et plus depuis qu'il me connaît. »

« Hum… » Baragouina l'intéressé en regardant les murs de briques autour de lui.

« On va monter, c'est là haut que ça se passe. Votre fils est un artiste, je suis sûr que vous l'ignoriez. Attendez de voir ce qu'il fait. » Déblatéra l'androgyne avant de se retourner pour monter les marches de l'escalier en fer.

Les bruits de leurs pas résonnèrent dans l'usine vide mais le jeune homme en pleurs assis sur le bord de sa fenêtre n'en tint pas compte. Lorsque Jörg arriva à l'étage, il fut frappé par la beauté des lieux. C'est son fils qui avait fait tout cela, c'est son fils qui avait écrit ces phrases magnifiques, c'est son fils qui avait dessiné ces fresques avec de simples bombes de peinture. Il fut estomaqué et ne put détacher ses yeux d'une des peintures les plus récentes. Celle que Bill et Tom avaient fait ensemble, scellant leur promesse.

Tom se tourna enfin, décidant qu'il devait prendre connaissances des auteurs de l'intrusion qui venait d'être faite dans l'usine. Il vit Bill en premier et sourit au travers de ses larmes, puis son père. Sa bouche retomba dans une expression triste et ses yeux devinrent noirs alors qu'il repassait ses jambes à l'intérieur du bâtiment.

« Pourquoi il est là ? » Demanda Tom à l'androgyne le plus doucement possible.

« Je l'ai amené avec moi, il faut qu'il te parle, et il devait voir que son fils n'est pas un bon à rien. Que son fils il a un cœur et qu'il sait s'exprimer. » Expliqua Bill.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers Jörg qui semblait être gêné. Il observait chaque brique, chaque fresque. Tom le regarda faire, il voyait enfin quelque chose qui ressemblait à de l'admiration et de la fierté dans les yeux de son père. Il s'approcha alors de ce dernier et tout en parlant.

« Tu vois Papa…Je suis peut être…pédé…J'aime peut être pas les même choses que toi. Mais y'a qu'ici que je suis moi-même. Parce que je peux pleurer et que personne ne me jugera. Parce que je peux taguer ce qui me passe par le cœur. Parce que je peux échapper à la cité et aux préjugés. Parce que depuis quelques temps, Bill a découvert mon secret et qu'il a partagé des choses avec moi ici. »

« Ca…Je m'en doute. » Grimaça l'homme.

« Je parlais pas de ce genre de choses là ! » S'énerva Tom alors que ses larmes commençaient tout juste à couler moins fort. Il renifla.

« C'est vrai, c'est beau Tom ce que tu fais. Mais ça change rien au fait que t'aimeras jamais les filles, et ça, j'arrive pas à le comprendre. »

« Y'a rien à comprendre. Quand t'as rencontré Maman…Tu t'es demandé pourquoi tu l'avais choisie elle et pas une autre ? Quand t'as compris que tu l'aimais, tu tes pas demandé pourquoi non plus ? Pour moi c'est pareil. Y'a deux ans, j'ai commencé à trouver un mec beau, et puis deux, et puis trois…Les filles étaient tellement fades à côté. La seule chose que tu comprends pas, c'est qu'il puisse y avoir des goûts différents des tiens en matière d'amour. » Expliqua encore Tom debout près de son père regardant le mur d'en face.

« Mais c'est sale je trouve… » Insista Jörg.

Le cœur de Tom rata un battement et il se mit face à son père. Il n'en pouvait simplement plus. Alors il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui cracha chaque mot à la figure.

« C'est sale ? Je suis sale ? Mais tu le fais exprès ! Tu vois quand t'as commencé à avoir envie de serrer Maman dans tes bras, ton cœur il se serrait, il battait plus fort. T'avais envie de la voir tout le temps, de sentir son odeur chaque seconde. Et puis après tu voulais l'embrasser aussi, tu sentais tes entrailles se serrer, ton ventre te crier que tu l'aimais. »

Tom s'avança plus près et ses larmes tracèrent des lignes humides plus nombreuses sur ses joues.

« Moi c'est pareil, sauf que c'est pas Maman, c'est Bill et Bill est un garçon. Un garçon qui n'a pas de seins et autre chose entre les jambes, mais qu'est-ce que ça peut foutre hein ? Pourquoi j'aurais pas le droit de l'aimer ? Pourquoi je devrais faire semblant ? J'aurais pu crever avec lui l'autre soir tu sais. Ils étaient là, ma pseudo bande d'amis. Avec leurs poings ils m'ont déchiré la gueule, j'ai commencé à me défendre, mais ils ont sorti un couteau. Et ces lâches, comme pour m'anéantir un peu plus, ils l'ont braqué sur Bill et ils m'ont laissé regarder ça. Je pouvais pas laisser tuer Bill. Je l'aime tellement putain ! Papa ! Réveille-toi ! J'ai pas choisis mais je l'aime et ça me tue de pas pouvoir le faire comme tout le monde ! Peut être que tu préfèrerais me savoir mort qu'avec Bill… »

« Tom arrête ! Arrête ! C'est bon ! Arrête ! » Cria Jörg alors que son fils enfonçait ses poings dans son thorax. « Arrête ! C'est faux ! T'es mon fils bordel ! J'irai jamais jusqu'à souhaiter ta mort…Tom ! » Hurla l'homme.

« Alors dis plus jamais que j'suis qu'un sale pédé, dis plus jamais que j'suis dégueulasse ! Mais surtout…Me regarde plus jamais avec ce regard horrible ! Putain ! Papa ! Prend-moi dans tes bras… » Acheva Tom baissant sa voix d'un seul coup et regardant toujours son père dans les yeux.

Jörg sentit ses yeux se mouiller et il serra son fils contre lui, en silence. Il savait qu'il aurait dû mal à accepter que son fils aime les hommes, mais c'était son enfant, son seul et unique enfant qu'il aimait par-dessus tout. Il embrassa la tempe de Tom et lui dit les seuls mots qu'il avait besoin d'entendre…

Tom sentit son cœur se réchauffer. Son père l'aimait toujours et c'était ce qui comptait pour lui. Il avait réussit à faire sortir ces mots de la bouche de son géniteur. Après quelques minutes passées à se calmer contre Jörg, Tom se détacha de lui et essuya ses joues. Bill avait assisté à toute la scène et n'avait rien dit. Il s'était simplement assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre et les avait observé se fusiller du regard. Les paroles de Tom l'avaient ému et il était content d'avoir pu arranger un peu les choses entre le dreadé et son père.

Bill se leva et alla prendre timidement la main de Tom dans la sienne. Il regarda Jörg et lui sourit. L'homme ne rendit pas son sourire à Bill mais son visage avait perdu toute la froideur qu'il avait en arrivant. Le dreadé entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de l'androgyne, geste qui n'échappa pas à Jörg qui les suivit alors qu'ils redescendaient les escaliers. Simone avait raison, son fils avait l'air heureux, c'était le principal finalement. Il se sentait capable d'oublier sa rancœur et ses opinions, pour Tom.

A la sortie de l'usine, Jörg interpella son fils.

« Tom ? »

« Hum… » Répondit le dreadé sans se retourner.

« Je suis fier d'être ton père. »

Tom ne répondit rien, il sentit simplement un sourire se former sur ses lèvres. Un sourire timide, mais présent quand même. Jörg ne mentait pas, il était fier d'avoir un fils qui sache parler aux gens, un fils qui sache peindre de si belles choses, un fils sincère tout simplement.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Alors que Jörg, son fils et Bill marchaient tous les trois pour regagner leurs chez eux, le silence faisait place. Le plus âgé restait en retrait et ne pouvait s'empêcher de repenser à tout ce que Tom venait de lui dire. Il avait tellement raison lorsqu'il parlait d'amour, il ne mentait pas, il était bel et bien amoureux. Il savait ce que cela faisait dans le cœur, il savait ce que l'amour impliquait et Jörg l'avait bien vu. Lorsqu'il voyait la main de son fils étroitement enlacée avec celle de l'androgyne, il replongeait dans de vieux souvenirs. Lui et Simone, marchant côte à côté, de la même façon, pour les même raisons…

Arrivés au croisement, Bill et Tom s'arrêtèrent et Jörg fit de même, restant à une dizaine de mètre du couple. Les deux jeunes jetèrent un coup d'œil rapide derrière eux et Tom vit son père les regarder. Il ne se démonta pas pour autant et prit Bill par la nuque avant de l'embrasser doucement, laissant tomber ses paupières pour mieux apprécier le contact. L'adulte sentit son estomac se tordre, il aurait encore du mal à les voir s'embrasser avant un moment, mais il ne dit rien, il détourna simplement le regard, se sentant vraiment de trop.

Les amoureux se câlinèrent quelques secondes, respirant le parfum de l'autre et Jörg se rapprocha. Lorsqu'il vit Bill lui adresser un signe de main pour lui dire au revoir et commencer à partir, il soupira et interpela le brun.

« Bill attend ! » L'intéressé se tourna alors qu'il n'avait fait que quelques pas. « Viens à la maison avec Tom, je crois qu'il a besoin de toi. » Ajouta Jörg en posant une main protectrice sur l'épaule de son fils.

« Vous êtes sûr ? » S'inquiéta le brun.

« Oui, je suis sûr, allez, viens. » Conclut le père de Tom repartant vers la cité.

Bill regarda le dreadé et lui sourit. Tom reprit la main de Bill dans la sienne et ils reprirent leur route suivant Jörg. Le dreadé se plaisait à caresser la main de l'androgyne avec son pouce mais arrivé à l'entrée de la cité, ils durent se séparer un peu pour ne pas s'attirer d'ennuis. Au bas de son immeuble, Tom croisa Etienne. Il lui lança un regard plein de haine sans s'arrêter et tira Bill par la main avant de pénétrer dans le hall du bâtiment à la suite de son père.

[…]

Simone avait sourit en voyant son mari revenir avec Bill et Tom sans qu'aucun d'eux n'aient encore les traces d'anciennes larmes sur le visage. Elle avait comprit au premier regard avec Jörg que tout commençait à s'arranger, ou tout au moins, que tout irait mieux.

A présent, les deux adolescents étaient dans la chambre de Tom, posés sur le lit du dreadé. Il n'était pas bien tard, à peine seize heures et Bill se laissait câliner dans les bras de Tom, observant encore une fois le dessin sur le mur qui le représentait. Il sourit avant d'essayer de se tourner pour voir le blond.

« Ca fait longtemps qu'il est là ce dessin ? » Demanda l'androgyne.

« Oh…Je sais pas… » Répondit Tom rougissant laissant s'agrandir le sourire de Bill qui aimait voir son petit ami gêné de la sorte. « Quelques jours… » Ajouta le dreadé.

« J'aime bien quand tu rougis, c'est mignon. »

« C'est pas mignon, j'ai l'air con… » Rétorqua le blond.

« N'importe quoi ! » Siffla Bill se retournant complètement dans les bras de Tom.

Le brun glissa un peu plus bas sur le dreadé, sa tête se retrouvant posée sur le ventre de ce dernier. Tom avala sa salive lorsque la main de Bill se posa sur sa hanche. Son estomac se tordit à se geste et il sentit une chaleur prendre place dans le bas de son dos. Il ferma les yeux priant pour que le brun je se rende pas compte de la raideur qui se fit dans son pantalon.

Bill remua alors un peu alors que Tom se mit à caresser les cheveux longs et brun de celui qui lui faisait tant d'effet. Le dreadé essayait d'attirer l'attention de son petit ami sur autre chose que son entre-jambe sur laquelle il était appuyé, mais Bill ne lui facilita pas la tâche. Ce dernier commença à caresser la hanche de Tom en dessous de son t-shirt qu'il venait de remonter légèrement. Des frissons parcoururent tout le corps du blond. Bill le remarqua et appuya un peu plus ses caresses se décalant pour remonter un peu plus le vêtement de Tom et embrasser son ventre qui se contracta sous l'attention.

« Détends-toi Tom… » Souffla Bill d'une voix particulièrement grave.

« Bill…Je… » Hésita le dreadé.

« Je sais…Je le sens… » Coupa l'androgyne descendant sa main sous la ceinture de Tom le faisant haleter.

« Y'a mes parents à côté. »

« Et alors ? Je fais rien là, j'embrasse ton ventre et je caresse ta cuisse et… »

« Et tu m'excites, putain Bill, arrête… » Ajouta Tom rougissant sous ses propres mots mais ne bougeant pas pour autant.

Bill descendit encore sur le corps du dreadé et posa sa joue contre sa cuisse, les yeux rivés sur le jean à présent légèrement déformé. Il regarda le tissu avec envie puis releva un peu la tête pour observer Tom qui avait fermé les yeux, la tête posée contre le mur. Bill sourit et reposa sa tête où elle était quelques secondes avant. Il bougea légèrement sa main vers l'entre-jambe de Tom mais n'appuya pas.

« Est-ce…Est-ce que je peux toucher ? » Demanda timidement le brun.

« Non, arrête, arrête. » Répondit Tom ne voulant pas ouvrir les yeux pour ne pas voir le visage de Bill si près de son intimité.

« Aller…S'il te plait. Tu en as envie, je le sais. » Insista l'androgyne appuyant un peu plus sa main sur la bosse.

« Non, non, non… » Lancina le dreadé alors que Bill commençait à serrer le membre dur au travers du baggy. « Arrête… »

« Laisse-moi faire, s'il te plait. Tom… » Supplia encore le brun subjugué par ses doigts qui se frottaient contre le sexe tendu au travers du tissu.

Tom disait non mais n'essayait pas pour autant d'enlever la main de Bill. Ses pensées étaient contradictoires. Il avait envie que Bill le touche, là. Mais il avait peur de se faire surprendre et puis il était un peu gêné.

Alors que le blond continuait de demander à Bill de ne plus le toucher, il ne vit pas le brun ouvrir son propre pantalon. Il ne le vit pas non plus plonger sa main dans son boxer pour se caresser. Car Bill aussi était dur. Toucher Tom, le voir excité, sentir son membre sous sa main, si près de son visage, la découverte le faisait bander fortement.

Bill appuya plus fort sur le jean de Tom et le dreadé haleta. Il ne dit plus rien pendant quelques secondes puis se remit à supplier le brun se retirer sa main.

« Arrête… » Souffla-t-il mais Bill au lieu de s'arrêter accéléra le mouvement de sa paume contre le sexe de Tom le faisant flancher. « Continue… » Ajouta enfin le dreadé.

« Tu vois…Hmm… » Gémit le brun alors qu'il se caressait toujours.

Tom à l'entente du bruit excitant que venait de faire Bill rouvrit les yeux. Il regarda son petit ami et cru mourir d'envie lorsqu'il vit la main du brun bouger dans son jean serré. Bill se masturbait devant lui en soupirant contre son aine dans une position sûrement inconfortable, et rien que cette vue aurait pu lui suffire à jouir. Il se mit à respirer plus fort, les yeux à présent fixés sur le bas ventre de Bill. Il sentait la chaleur s'infiltrer dans tout son corps et son ventre se tordre délicieusement par vague.

« Plus…Plus… » Intima Tom sans s'en rendre compte alors qu'il léchait ses lèvres asséchées par son souffle saccadé.

Bill obtempéra et frotta plus vite le sexe du dreadé avant d'ouvrir la longue braguette du baggy pour y glisser sa main. Tom trop occupé à observer la main tentatrice remuer dans le boxer de son petit ami ne vit pas ce que faisait Bill. Il ne remarqua quelque chose que lorsqu'il sentit la peau du brun entrer en contact avec son sexe, alors que l'androgyne avait passé sa main à l'intérieur du caleçon large par une des jambes.

« Oh…Mhh… » Laissa échapper Tom alors que Bill serrait son membre chaud et humide dans sa main.

La respiration du brun se faisait plus bruyante, il soufflait fort et irrégulièrement. A un moment, il marmonna quelque chose que Tom ne comprit pas puis baissa un peu son jean pour mieux se caresser. Le dreadé vit alors le bout du sexe de Bill sortir par le haut du boxer et son excitation monta encore d'un cran. Il ne pouvait plus bouger, son corps était cotonneux et ses yeux se voilaient. Bill pouvait être tellement innocent et brûlant de vice en même temps…

Le brun serra plus fort le sexe de Tom dans sa main et puis le lâcha en même temps que le sien pour se mettre à genoux, les jambes de part et d'autres de celles du dreadé. Il replongea sa main dans son pantalon et se mit à frotter frénétiquement son sexe en même temps que celui de Tom au travers de leurs sous vêtements.

« Je vais venir Tom, je vais venir fort…J'aime tenir ton sexe dans ma main. » Souffla le brun se surprenant lui-même.

« Dis pas des trucs comme ça Bill… » Souffla le dreadé rougissant un peu plus.

Bill retira alors ses mains et se coucha sur Tom avant de se frotter à lui rapidement. Les gestes devenaient désordonnés et son visage plongé dans le cou du dreadé le brûlait. Leurs respirations devinrent incontrôlables et montèrent d'un seul coup en intensité. Tom attrapa une des mains de Bill et y entrelaça ses doigts. Il la serra fort pour s'empêcher d'exprimer son plaisir trop fortement et serra les dents. Bill lécha le cou de Tom alors qu'il sentait qu'il allait venir et lui chuchota faiblement et sensuellement les plus beaux mots à l'oreille. Le dreadé se sentit partir et c'est en essayant d'être discret qu'il jouit dans son caleçon se cambrant alors que ses yeux se bloquaient dans leurs orbites. Bill qui sentit le corps de Tom se contracter sous le sien, et ce souffle contre son oreille, poussa un peu plus fort ses hanches avant de jouir lui aussi puissamment, bloquant sa respiration. C'était leur premier plaisir à deux, c'était amoureux, c'était comme eux. Timide mais fougueux.

Bill se laissa tomber de tout son poids expirant une grande quantité d'air et serra Tom contre lui. Il ne voulait plus le quitter, il se raccrochait à lui comme à sa bouée de sauvetage. Le dreadé sentit l'émotion le submerger mais se retint de pleurer pour ne pas gâcher le moment. Il entoura le brun de ses bras et le serra lui aussi contre lui, très fort.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coup retentit à la porte et qu'elle s'ouvrit sans que Tom n'ait eu le temps d'autoriser la personne à entrer. Il prit peur lorsqu'il vit le visage de sa mère. Seulement, à peine eut-elle jeté un œil dans la chambre qu'elle comprit ce qu'il venait de s'y passer. Cela se sentait, l'air était chaud. Cela se voyait, le visage de son fils était rouge et brillant, ses yeux étaient comme flous et il était essoufflé encore tremblant, Bill allongé sur lui.

Finalement, c'est elle qui fut la plus gênée et elle referma rapidement la porte après avoir lâché un très rapide « désolé ». Tom souffla, rassuré qu'elle n'ait pas fait de commentaire et referma les yeux remerciant doucement Bill pour ce moment.

« De rien Tomi Rainbow le plus beau. »

« C'était pourri comme rime. » Répliqua gentiment Tom.

« Ben oui mais Tomi Rainbow le moche ça rimait pas, alors j'en ai profité pour être sympa. »

« Hey ! » Protesta le dreadé

« Mais non, t'es le plus magnifique des dreadés gays aux looks de rappeurs taggueurs d'usines désaffectées. » Ajouta l'androgyne relevant le visage pour regarder Tom.

« Ah parce que tu en connais beaucoup des mecs comme moi ? » Demanda le dreadé souriant presque niaisement tant il trouvait Bill parfait.

« T'es vraiment une patate quand tu t'y mets hein ? »

« Nianiania ! » Bougonna Tom avant de tirer la langue.

Bill rit et avança son visage déposant un baiser sur les lèvres chaudes du blond qui caressait son dos avant de se recoucher contre le torse chaud allongé sous lui.

[…]

Les amoureux avaient refermé leurs pantalons sans s'être nettoyés. Ils avaient eu la flemme et avaient préféré rester l'un contre l'autre oubliant l'humidité de leurs sous vêtements. Une heure plus tard, Simone était revenue et leur avait dit de derrière la porte qu'il fallait venir manger. Juste avant, Bill avait prévenu ses parents qu'il restait chez Tom pour ne pas qu'ils s'inquiètent. Ils n'avaient rien dit sachant à quel point le dreadé était important pour leur fils.

Ils étaient à table, Jörg ne parlait pas, il évitait de trop observer son fils et Bill. Il voulait à tout prix esquiver les regards que se lançaient les amoureux. Ils se jetaient des œillades timides mais cela gênait vraiment le père du dreadé. Les deux adultes parlèrent un peu entre eux alors que Bill et Tom finissaient leurs assiettes en silence. Le blond appréciait le fait que son père ne fasse pas de commentaire blessant sur Bill et lui. Il était un peu gêné et lorsque la fin du repas arriva, ils furent pressés de retourner vers la chambre.

Tom se leva et empila les assiettes avant de les rapporter à la cuisine laissant Bill et son père dans la salle à manger. Il n'osa pas regarder sa mère alors qu'il mettait les assiettes dans le lave-vaisselle et Simone remarqua son malaise. Avant qu'il ne ressorte de la pièce, elle le retint par l'épaule et lui chuchota quelques mots pour que personne ne les entendent.

« C'est rien Tom et je suis désolée d'ailleurs d'avoir ouvert la porte avant que tu ne m'y autorises. Je ferai attention, promis. »

« Merci. » Souffla le dreadé les pommettes rougies.

Tom retrouva Bill et ils regagnèrent la chambre du dreadé. Tom prêta un sous vêtement propre à son petit ami qui partit prendre une douche rapide. Le blond fit de même à sa suite puis ils s'allongèrent dans le petit lit de Tom collés l'un à côté de l'autre. Bill avait trouvé le carnet à dessin du dreadé et tenait à ce que celui-ci lui montre ses œuvres. Tom avait hésité mais avait fini par accepter.

« Allez, montre-moi. » Dit Bill en gigotant.

« Là…C'est le bordel de mes pensées et puis tes yeux. » Expliqua le dreadé.

« Oh…Tu aimes mes yeux ? »

« Je les admire tes yeux, oui je les aime. » Répondit Tom alors qu'il passait à un autre dessin.

Il tourna comme cela une bonne vingtaine de feuilles puis à un moment c'est un dessin de Bill qui apparût. Tom avait oublié son existence et il se mit à rougir fortement. Il referma brusquement son gros carnet mais le brun mit sa main entre les pages. Il le força à le rouvrir voulant voir ce qui mettait Tom dans cet état, et lorsqu'il vit le dessin, Bill rougit lui aussi fortement.

Sur le papier se tenait un dessin du dreadé et de lui-même, allongés, lui, surplombant Tom. Ils semblaient être nus, recouverts jusqu'aux hanches par un drap blanc. Ses cheveux noirs formaient comme un rideau protecteur au dessus du visage du blond déformé par une moue qui aurait pu exprimer la douleur, mais qui, aux vues de la mise en scène, ressemblait plus à une moue de plaisir. Sous ses yeux, Bill découvrait un dessin de lui en train de faire l'amour à Tom. Son ventre se tordit et il tourna la tête pour regarder le dreadé reposant le carnet sur ses jambes. Tom se cacha derrière ses mains et souffla longuement se sentant vraiment trop timide pour s'exprimer à propos de cela.

« Tom…C'est magnifique. » Souffla Bill totalement admiratif.

« C'est trop la honte ouai… » Répondit Tom retirant ses mains de devant son visage mais ne regardant toujours pas le brun.

« Tu dis n'importe quoi…C'est beau. Le dessin, ce qu'il représente, c'est... Tu y penses vraiment à le faire avec moi ? » Demanda timidement l'androgyne relevant le visage du dreadé pour qu'il le regarde.

Un silence s'installa, Tom ne répondait pas, trop timide. Bill sourit et le dreadé le trouva encore plus magnifique. Les yeux du brun étaient dépourvus de toutes traces de maquillage et il paraissait plus fragile. Tom sourit à son tour ne pouvant y résister.

« Alors ? Tu me laisserais te…Enfin tu vois quoi. » Ajouta Bill gêné lui aussi mais faisant l'effort d'en parler.

« Oui. » Répondit timidement Tom avait de se cacher contre l'épaule du brun. « Mais je suis pas encore prêt. C'est trop tôt…Le dessin, il montre que…Mais ça veut pas dire que… » Continua-t-il.

« Oui, ok…Ok…Ne t'inquiète pas. Moi non plus de toute façon. Et je l'ai jamais fait. » Avoua Bill rougissant.

« On apprendra ensemble alors… » Murmura Tom enserrant le brun dans ses bras.

Ils ne parlèrent plus et s'allongèrent dans le lit après avoir posé le carnet à dessins par terre. Leurs jambes se mêlèrent alors que leurs torses se collèrent. Ils s'endormirent rapidement sans avoir fermé les volets. Il était tôt, mais ils étaient épuisés. Trop d'émotions les avaient traversés en trop peu de temps.

[…]

Bill rentra chez lui le dimanche, et c'est son grand frère qui l'accueillit. Andréas ne laissa pas de temps à son petit frère et le prit dans ses bras, le surprenant. Bill ne posa pas de questions et rendit son étreinte à son frère qui laissa quelques larmes couler sur ses joues. Andréas lui murmura des « pardon » incessants et Bill ne put que les accepter. Il n'attendait que cela depuis des mois et des mois. Seulement il se demandait d'où cet élan de tendresse venait.

« Pourquoi Andi ? Pourquoi maintenant ? » Questionna Bill les larmes aux yeux.

« Je t'ai vu avec lui, pas loin de l'usine. Tu étais dans ses bras et puis…t'avais l'air tellement heureux, comme avant…Comme avant que…Comme avant que je m'éloigne de toi. J'avais pas le droit de te faire ça. J'avais promis que je t'aimerais toujours quoiqu'il arrive. Pardon petit frère, pardon. »

« Oui…Je l'aime Andi, je l'aime tellement putain. Je supporterais pas de le perdre. Tu m'as manqué…J'attendais que tu me reparles depuis tellement de temps. » Dit Bill la gorge nouée et les larmes coulant à présent sur ses joues. Des larmes de bonheur.

[…]

Deux semaines étaient passées et Bill n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Il avait retrouvé son grand frère. Ca avait été rapide, inattendu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait s'en foutre…Son frère l'aimait toujours, ils redevenaient complices, recommençaient à se raconter tout et n'importe quoi. Bill se sentait enfin complet.

De son côté, Tom renouait le dialogue avec son père. Ils évitaient de parler de Bill trop souvent mais Jörg faisait des efforts. Il demandait parfois comment le brun se portait, s'il allait bien, si leur couple allait bien. Tom en était ravi.

Ce soir là justement, le dreadé était assit près de son père sur le canapé. Il tourna la tête pour regarder celui qui avait participé à sa conception et lui souffla un seul mot.

« Merci… »

Jörg regarda son fils et lui sourit en guise de réponse avant de l'entourer d'un de ses bras pour le serrer contre lui.

[…]

L'année scolaire était terminée, Bill et Tom étaient toujours aussi amoureux l'un de l'autre et le dreadé avait renforcé son amitié avec Léo. La plupart du lycée savait que Tom était gay, il recevait parfois des insultes mais les oubliait vite. Il commençait à s'assumer pleinement même s'il ne s'affichait pas encore avec Bill pour le protéger.

Etienne l'esquivait, ils ne se parlaient plus et Tom avait l'impression de respirer loin de cette bande d'abrutis homophobes. Ils n'avaient pas plus cherché les histoires avec Tom. Ils savaient qu'ils risquaient gros si Tom décidait de porter plainte.

Alors que l'après-midi touchait à sa fin, le dreadé entra dans la cuisine pour parler à sa mère.

« Maman, ce soir je vais dormi à l'usine avec Bill. Je prends le matelas gonflable et les duvets. Tu es ok ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, bien sûr. » Répondit Simone.

Tom sourit comme un bien heureux et remercia sa mère avant de retourner vers sa chambre. Seulement, Simone sortit rapidement de la cuisine et l'interpela.

« Tom ? Tu peux venir avec moi une minute ? »

« Euh ouai… »

Elle avança en direction de la salle de bain et fouilla dans une boîte au fond d'un placard en hauteur. Elle rougit un peu et dit à son fils en lui fourrant quelque chose dans la main :

« Je pense pas me tromper en te les donnant aujourd'hui. Tu en auras besoin, ou Bill peut être, je sais pas enfin, ça me regarde pas, mais bref, tiens… »

Elle retira sa main de celle de Tom et s'éclipsa très rapidement laissant son fils étonné. Il baissa le regard et regarda ce que sa mère venait de lui donner. Lorsqu'il comprit, il s'étouffa avec sa propre salive. Comment avait-elle deviné ?

Tom tenait des préservatifs dans sa main. Sa mère avait comprit toute seule qu'avec Bill ils s'apprêtaient à passer à l'acte. Simone savait que l'usine était un lieu très important pour son fils et son petit ami. Alors lorsque Tom avait parlé d'y passer la nuit avec Bill, elle n'avait pas eu besoin de réfléchir longtemps pour comprendre. Son fils allait faire l'amour.

« Mamannnn… » Sortit Tom les joues rougies avant de fourrer les protections dans sa poche.

Et en effet, cette nuit là, Bill et Tom se donnèrent mutuellement leurs virginités. Cela ne fut pas exceptionnel, mais pas désastreux non plus. Ils avaient essayé, ils avaient aimé, et ne pensaient plus qu'à une chose : recommencer.

[…]

Les deux amoureux étaient rentrés chez Tom le lendemain matin après s'être réveillés en douceur et le dreadé avait foncé sur le journal des petites annonces pour trouver un nouveau petit travail. Il n'avait presque plus de peinture, il allait vite être à court et il ne pouvait simplement pas se passer de ses bombes trop longtemps.

Simone était là et les avait accueillit à bras ouvert les regardant d'un air intéressé. Lorsque Tom reposa le journal, elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants. Elle voulait savoir si tout s'était bien passé. Son fils rougit et fronça les sourcils l'air de dire « même pas en rêve je te raconte les détails ». Elle pouffa et fit une mine déçue avant de les laisser prendre leur douche.

Jörg rentra de course quelques minutes après que les deux garçons soient sortis de la salle de bain. Lorsque Tom vint dans le salon pour embrasser son père, ce dernier lui pinça l'épaule en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Simone n'avait pas pu résister à l'idée de lui dire que son fils était devenu un homme la nuit passée, même si aucun des deux parents ne savaient que ça avait été Tom le dominé.

Le dreadé se sentait ridicule. Il ne pensait pas qu'il se ferait autant griller mais se doutait aussi que sa mère avait dû parler. Il n'en tint pas compte et alla dans sa chambre rejoindre Bill qui avait son carnet à dessins dans les mains au dessus de son visage alors qu'il était allongé sur le lit. Le brun semblait regarder la page avec intérêt.

« Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça ? » Demanda Tom.

« Nous deux et je me disais que ça donnait pas mal dans l'autre sens aussi. » Répondit Bill sérieusement.

Le dreadé s'accroupit et regarda le papier tenu en l'air par Bill. Il rit timidement.

« T'es bête…Tu peux le regarder à l'envers le dessin, ça se voit toujours que c'est toi qui domine. » Dit le blond et Bill reposa le carnet sur ses cuisses s'asseyant dans le lit.

« Oui, mais, enfin tu as comprit ce que je voulais dire…Toi…En moi… »

« Bill…Je suis pas totalement abruti tu sais, t'es pas obligé de dire des choses comme ça. Je rougis comme un con et j'ai l'air de…d'un con. » Fit Tom blasé et gêné.

« Et moi j'aime définitivement te faire rougir. » Insista Bill ouvrant ses bras pour que le dreadé vienne contre lui, ce qu'il fit.

« Et moi je t'aime…Définitivement. » Lâcha Tom se blottissant contre le torse du brun.

« Et moi je t'aime T-Rainbow. Et tu as intérêt de me faire l'amour très bientôt, je veux savoir ce que ça fait moi aussi. Et je t'aime… »

Le dreadé cacha son visage toujours autant rougi dans le cou de Bill avant de relever la tête rapidement.

« Embrasse-moi. » Demanda-t-il surprenant le brun.

Tom était toujours ce garçon timide qui plaisait tant à Bill. Il n'avait pas changé sur ce point et c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Le brun usait de phrases qu'il savait bonnes pour faire rougir le dreadé et il était toujours surprit lorsque Tom lui demandait aussi directement des choses que les amoureux font en général, mais il ne lui refusait rien.

Alors le bel androgyne au regard ombré posa ses lèvres sur celles du taggueur qui apprenait à vivre dans la sincérité. Tom se recula, c'est en fixant Bill dans les yeux qu'il murmura la phrase de leur promesse incrustée dans la brique.

« Don't tear me down for all I need… »

**FIN**


End file.
